Colorblind
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: Shortly after their wedding ceremony, Keely and Phil embark on parenthood. They soon find out that life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be and they face situations that they couldn’t ever nightmare about. COMPLETED
1. The Member of the Wedding

**This is my first Phil of Future fanfics. I'm excited to get started because I believe it should be a good one!**

**Title: Colorblind**

**Rating: Rated M for moderate language, sexual contact, and adult situations. **

**Summary: Shortly after their wedding ceremony, Keely and Phil embark on parenthood. They soon find out that life isn't all it's cracked up to be and they face situations that they couldn't ever nightmare about. What they thought to be a life long game is nothing like what they imagined. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. **

**Chapter One: The Member of the Wedding**

Jumping at the sound of the doorbell, six month pregnant Keely Telsow Diffy struggled to get herself off the leather couch. She set down her paperback copy of _The Member of the Wedding, _and waddled over to the door. After being put on bed rest do to her premature labor that happened a little less than a week ago, Keely's legs felt like Jell-O as she walked. She held onto the railing of the stairs as she pulled open the front door. Barbra, Phil's mother, stood in front of her with an apologetic face. She rushed inside to help Keely back to the couch.

"Keely, I'm so sorry. I forgot my key and it was my turn to come and check on you." She linked arms with her daughter-in-law and sat her down on the couch. Barb sat down next to Keely and looked at the book that was lying open on the arm of the chair. "_The_ _Member of the Wedding,_ I see that Phil's keeping you busy." She said eyeing the stack of books next to her.

Keely blew her bangs out of her face and leaned back into the couch. "I would much rather watch TV, but Phil says, "It's much better for you and the baby."" She said mockingly. "As interesting as these books are, I'm giving my self one hell of a headache."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Barb suggested while rubbing circles into Keely's back.

She rolled her eyes. "I tried; the baby won't let me lie down." She smiled and rubbed her protruding stomach. "I don't understand what sort of miracle won't let you sleep."

Barb smiled and than shot up extremely fast. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you." Barb pulled something out of her purse. It was a letter from her mother Mandy.

"Your mother's coming back from her business trip in a week and she's bringing a present for you and the baby." Barb smiled and pulled Keely into a hug.

"You don't know how much it meant to me to have you at the hospital with me when I went into premature labor." Keely said quietly. Barb smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You and Phil find out the sex of the baby today, don't you?" Keely nodded.

"Yup, and I'm so excited." She said clapping with joy. "Phil's going to let me pick out everything for the nursery and stuff from online and he'll order it and put it together."

"How is it to be made out of money at 24 years old?" Barbra asked jokingly.

Keely crossed her arms. "We're not made out of money." She said defending herself. "Phil and I just both get really good incomes."

"Nether the less, I'm so proud of the both of you." Barbra stood up. "Do you need a ride to the doctor's office?" She asked.

Keely shook her head. She hopped she hadn't disappointed Barb. "Phil's going to pick me up in two hours."

"That's cool, so Keel, have you thought of any names?" She asked happily.

Keely bit her lip. "Actually, no, is that a bad thing?" She said with a worried tone.

The woman smiled. "Of course not, your baby's name will come to you, and when it does, you'll know it." She grabbed her house key from the coffee table. "Ah I must have left if here yesterday when I was checking on you!"

Keely rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you guys have to check on me every ten seconds." She crossed her arms. "It's not like I'm doing anything but sitting." She gave Barb wide eyes and she laughed in spite.

"We're not _checking on you, _per say. Were more like, making sure you're not bored out of you mind." Barb grabbed her purse. "I really have to get back to work, but you call me as soon as you find out the baby's sex!" Barb waved a hand Keely and ran out the door. "Love You!" She screamed before closing the door.

"You too." Keely said slightly quieter. Keely glanced around the house. How was it possible to live in such a fantastic house, and not be able to go anywhere in it. She grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV. _Phil will never find out. _She thought. She flipped through numerous channels until she found Signs, with Mel Gibson, on Lifetime.

Seeing how the garage was on the other side of the house, and you were unable to hear it opening and closing from the living room, Keely sat and watched signs while Phil came trudging up the stairs from the basement. He watched in amusement as Keely jumped as a tall blue green alien walked by the birthday party. She pulled a blanket up to her chest and crossed her fingers that nothing else would happen. She reached for the remote and pushed power. That was enough of a scary movie for one pregnant woman.

"In this movie, the aliens are allergic to water. So, don't worry, we live right by a lake." Phil walked in and sat next to Keely. She looked at him with horror.

"Phil!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm with anger. "You scared the shit out of me." She moaned. "I think you scared the baby to, because no it won't stop moving." Keely groaned lifting up her shirt and placing a hand on her stomach. Phil looked down and could see an imprint of the baby's foot.

"I thought I said no TV!" Phil said sternly.

Keely rolled her eyes. "You did, but who said I would listen." She said playfully. Phil kissed Keely's head.

"Come on, we have to go to your appointment." He said picking her up from off the couch. "We have to be there in twenty minutes and it takes fifteen."

"So that means I have five to get ready." She said squirming out of her husbands arms. "Please put me down." She wined. Phil obliged. He watched as she made her way across to the bathroom.

Three minutes later she came out wearing clean clothes she had washed the day before, a pair of green Shmants and large grey gap sweatshirt. "You do know I'm going to carry you down the stairs, correct?"

She rolled her eyes and let Phil carry her down the stairs and out to the garage. "I'm walking into the doctor's office by myself, got it?"

"Anything you want?" He said helping her get into the passenger seat. He closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

Fifteen minutes later the couple pulled into the parking lot of the Pickford Medical Center. Phil helped Keely from the car and laughed as she pushed pasted him. Phil finally caught up grabbed onto her hand. Keely smiled and shook her head. Phil held open the door for her as she walked in. She walked up to the receptionist and smiled. "Hi, Keely Diffy."

"Alright, take a seat and I'll get you when the doctor's ready." Keely turned around to sit down, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned and became face to face with Dr. Deon.

"Keely, I was just coming to see if you were here." He nodded to Phil who smiled at him. "Alright, will you both come back with me?" He led the way to a back observation room. Keely grabbed onto Phil's hand and didn't let go when Dr. Deon asked her to get onto the table. Phil had to pull back Keely's shirt, because she was too zoned out to listen. Dr. Deon squeezed the creamy colored gel onto Keely's stomach and she finally came to. She cringed and Phil watched as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Keel, what's wrong." She looked up at him and whipped her falling tears with the back of her hand.

"W-what?" She smiled. "Oh, I'm okay, just excited."

Phil tightened the grip on her hand and watched as the doctor rolled the sensor over his wife's pregnant stomach. The doctor stopped and looked encouragingly at the couple. "Do you remember when I said that the baby was looking a bit big for its age about three months ago?" They nodded. "We'll both babies are looking great and they're the right size, actually…"

"Both?" Keely and Phil said in unison, cutting Dr. Deon off. "There are two?" Keely let go of Phil's hand and sat up on her elbows.

"Two babies?" She asked. Dr. Deon nodded and rolled the ultrasound over her stomach.

"Let's see, I know you want to know the babies sex, so I'm going to right it down on a piece of paper and stick it in an envelope for you to take home." He scribbled something down fast and stuck it in a plain white envelope. Keely cringed again. Both she and Phil were speechless.

"Is there anything Keely can do to keep her and the baby safe?" Phil asked, while coming to his senses.

"Well actually, I'm surprised." Dr. Deon raised a hand to his brow. "Are you sure that you two conceived six months ago?" He asked with worry.

"Umm, yes, that's what you told us." Keely said with force. "Are you telling me that I'm less, or more, than six months pregnant?"

"More, by far, Keely, you could have your babies at any day now." The doctor said happily.

"Um, alright," Keely got off the table after wiping her stomach with a rag. Keely walked out the door followed by Phil who was looking at her with suspicion.

The entire ride home was quiet. Keely held the envelope in her hands, and she wanted so badly to tear it open. Phil pulled into the driveway and parked the car in the garage. He gladly helped Keely up the stairs of the basement. And secretly, she needed the help. He smiled as they got into the kitchen. "Okay Keely, are you ready to find out what we're having?" He asked while rubbing his hands together.

"Phil, we don't have names, and apparently I could give birth at any moment." She started to sob. Phil pulled her into the living room where she sat down on the couch and cried into Phil's shoulder. "I don't want our children to be nameless and bed less."

Phil rubbed her back and held the back of her head. "Hey, don't worry about it Keel. I still have the Wizard. We can use the Wizard to do everything, you can even do it."

"Phil, but I thought you said we were going to be normal 2016 people. No futuristic gadgets!" Keely crossed her arms and sobbed harder.

Phil kissed her head. "Keel, I think in this case we can make an exception." He smiled and took the envelope from her hands. "Alright, are you going to open this, or am I?"

"I'll open it, only after you tell me why I'm six months pregnant, but in my nine month term?" Keely snatched the envelope and re crossed her arms.

"Well, in the future, the whole baby making period only takes six months. I didn't think it would affect us, considering, well actually, I have no idea." Phil kissed her forehead. "I just hope our babies have all ten toes." He laughed, but Keely glared at him**. (Scientists really do think that in the future it will only take six months to make a baby!) **

"Phil, that's so, not funny." Keely started to tear open the envelope. "I don't want my babies to be made fun of." She pulled out of the sheet of paper, but kept it covered in her hands.

"Don't worry I won't." Phil said jokingly.

Keely rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah I know, you're my biggest baby." She rubbed Phil's nose with the back of her pointing finger, once. "I'm ready to look now, are you?"

"Yeah, flip it over." Keely eyed Phil and than flipped over the paper. Phil kept his eyes on Keely as her eyes started to water. She smiled and looked up at Phil. She dropped the paper on the floor and embraced him with the biggest hug. She completely fell on him sobbing happily.

"Oh my God, Phil." She leaned back and Phil wiped her eyes.

"Oh my God what?" He asked. "Keels, what are we having?"

She smiled more and stopped crying. "Let me just say you're so out numbered."

Phil grabbed Keely and pulled her back into his chest. "Two girls? Keely that's amazing!" Phil pushed his mouth against his wife's and neither of them pulled away until they were both completely out of breath. "I bet you really want to get started on the nursery now?" He said in awe.

"I do, but first we have to call your parents, and Pim, and my mom." She said grabbing the phone.

"Alright, you tell them, I'm going to go get the Wizard. I'll meet you in the nursery." Phil walked away and trudged up two flights of stairs and the ladder from the attic. "Why do we have such a big house?" He said to himself quietly. He flipped on the light to the furnished attic and grabbed a box that said 2055. He pried open the box and carefully removed items until he found the Wizard. He replaced the other items, turned off the light, and trudged back down stairs. This time, only one flight. Right across from his and Keely's bed room was the room they were going to use for the nursery.

It was quite big for a nursery. There were other rooms that Keely wanted to use for the kids bedrooms, when they got older, but because it was so close to their room, it worked. The only item in the room was a wooden rocking chair with a white cushion, for padding. Phil sat down in the chair and turned the Wizard on. He scrolled through all of the categories until he found items for babies. Of course it had everything from future equipment to present and past things for babies. Phil looked up at the door just as Keely walked in.

"Hey, come and sit down." Phil pulled Keely down onto his lap. He handed her the Wizard. "Pick anything you want and push the side green button."

"Does it cost anything?" Keely laughed. "Not that it matters." She said thinking back to what Barb had said to her earlier.

"Technically, no, it doesn't cost anything." Phil watched her browse through all of the baby supplies. "That's the wonder or being from the future. It cost a billion dollars to buy the Wizard, but it pays of when you want to take things out of it."

"Phil, are we aloud to get any of the futuristic gadgets for the babies from the Wizard?" She asked as she stopped on an automatic rocker and television set specified for babies.

"Sorry Keel, not until it's invented." Keely nodded and continued to flip through. Within the next half hour, Keely had picked out everything, from infant diapers to two matching cribs. The paint she picked out for the walls was a light pale pink. Phil aimed the point of the wizard at the wall, and the color magically appeared.

Keely gasped. "It's such a good color. Not bright, but very pink." She touched the wall from the rocker. "And it's dry. It doesn't even have the nasty paint smell." She smiled and kissed Phil square on the lips. "I guess all we have left to do know is organizing it all."

"Right, you sit and you tell me where you want everything." Phil smiled as she groaned.

She nodded. "Okay, first we need to move the chair over to the corner of the room, away from the window." Keely stood up for a brief second as Phil moved the rocker over to the window.

"Where do you want the cribs?" Phil asked as Keely sat back down.

Thinking for a moment, she sat up quickly as an idea popped into her head. "Put the cribs' three feet away from each other on the left wall with the feet of the beds facing the right wall." She instructed. "The changing table should be over in the corner to the left of me."

Phil moved the furniture and looked at Keely. "Like this?" He said pointing to the left wall.

"Yup, and the baby wipes and diapers should be put on the shelf in the changing table along with the burping blankets." Keely threw Phil the four boxes lay on the floor next to her. "Okay, on the shelves in the closet, you know what, I'll do the closet." Keely said standing.

"Wait Keel, first let me put down the pink rug you picked out, and than we can talk about names." Phil set up the rug, than joined Keely in the rocker. "I have a really good idea, but first we have to decide on names."

"Phil," Keely paused. He face was full of sorrow. "I haven't thought of any names yet." She confessed.

"I know, but we can talk about it, can't we?" He pulled a book out of his back pocket. "I bought this yester while waiting in line at the supper market."

It was a baby name booklet. It was titled, _The Easy Way to Name Your Child. _Keely smiled. "Thanks Phil, I actually have a couple names that sounded good, but, I want to see what they mean." She took the book from Phil's hand and flipped through.

"What were the names?" He asked.

"Kailey, which means," Keely skimmed her finger down a page in the book. "Laurel and Crown. It comes from America and it has a four out of five rating."

"That's nice, but I don't like how it's so close to your own name." Phil peered down at the page. "What else do you like?"

"Hm, what about Paige?" She said hearing the ring to the name. "It's from the French origin and it means assistant." Keely groaned. "Never mind that name."

"What about Summer?" He asked seriously.

"No way, that's like copying that TV show on Fox." Keely said offended. **(Tehe)**

"Alright," He said letting go. "What about Page? It's the same as yours, but it means consisting of smarts and has no origin."

"I love it, it's so pretty. And, it totally works." Keely thought for a moment. "Do you think she'll get made fun of?" She asked seriously.

"I highly doubt it. Page is such a pretty name. All the other kids will be jealous." Phil and Keely laughed.

"Alright, so the first one out is Page." Keely said as she ended her laughing spasm. "One kid down and one kid to go."

"Okay, you think and I'll think." Phil and Keely looked down at the book as they went page by page. **(Lol this kid has it in for her)**

Five minutes went by and the couple looked up at each other. "What about Grace?" She asked.

"Nah, Grace is to girly." Phil said with a tint of disgust.

Keely laughed, with a bit of anger. "Well she would be a girl."

"I know, but Page is already, girly, and she's going to be your little girl, so, my little girl is going to have to be more tom- boyish." Phil said almost offended.

"Phil," She said cringingly. "Are kids will become whoever they want to, we are not going to control that. And both of our kids are going to be mommy's and daddy's girls, so chill."

"But on the other hand," she continued. "The second girl can have what ever name we decided on. So, keep thinking." She grabbed the book from Phil's hands and continued looking through. "Hey, look here," She said surprised. "Keely means beautiful."

Phil smiled. "Well, whoever made this book is so right." He kissed Keely's neck and smiled into her back. "What does Phil mean?"

Keely laughed when she found it. "Lover of horses." She laughed and Phil joking laughed.

"Thanks mom," he said to the walls. "Alright, shall we continue?"

Ten more minutes went by and Keely and Phil both had one special name in the back of their head that they were saving until the very end. "Alright," They said in unison.

"You got one?" Phil asked. Keely nodded.

"Do you have one?" Keely asked. Phil nodded. "Alright, on the count of three, we both spill."

"One, Two, Three." Phil shouted.

"Madison!" They shouted at the same time. They laughed.

"It means high tower." Keely said with awe. "It means stand above all."

"I love it!" Phil added.

"Alright, Page and Madison it is." Phil pulled Keely into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they were both smiling crazily.

"Great, so look at this." Phil fiddled with the Wizard and two wrapped packages appeared on her lap. Phil moved out from under her lap.

Quickly Keely opened up each package. Keely cried when she saw what they were. "I know how you hate it when girls use other girls' clothes, so each of our daughters will have their clothes separated with their names." The packages were two wooden stenciled names. One said Page and the other said Madison. Keely hugged Phil around the neck. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She placed the name markers on the floor and began separation the clothes into piles, one for Page and one for Madison.

"I love when twins have individuality." Keely placed the clothing on the split shelves while Phil set the names above each shelf.

"And that's what I call individuality!" Phil cheered and Keely embraced him!

**So tell me what you thought about the first chapter!**


	2. Family Locket

**Hey all my story fans. With this next chapter I hope to get more reviews. So please R and R! This chapter contains season two spoilers… so if you haven't seen the ending episodes, debate on reading. I am certainly proud of this chapter. I'm a big one on writing fluff. **

Keely and Phil decided to keep the babies names a secret until the babies arrived. They had told Mandy that they had conceived earlier, and that the babies were due any day now. She was on the next flight home from Chicago. Phil told his parents about the futuristic mix-up and that made them all the more excited. Phil was working from home until the babies were born, and than he was taking a one week absence for Keely.

Phil walked out of his office and silently down the stairs to the front hall. He tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, a loaf of wonder bread, a slice of American cheese, ham from the deli, and a bottle of Hellmann's Mayonnaise. He heard someone move in the living. _Oh please tell me I haven't woken up Keely. _He thought morosely. He pulled a knife from the utensils draw and walked over to the table. He dropped everything down on the kitchen table noiselessly, but when he tried to pull out two slices of bread from the bag, his elbow hit the knife and it went soaring onto the floor.

"Oh shit," Phil yelled quietly.

"Phil, I'm already awake." Keely called from the couch. She pushed herself off the edge and walked slowly into the kitchen. "You didn't wake me, I was already awake." Phil put down the slices of bread and wrapped his arms firmly around Keely. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "No wonder I'm so big!" Keely said suddenly.

"What?"

"If I was really six months pregnant right now, even with twins, I would be so much smaller. It kind of makes me happy."

"So you're happy that we won't have fat kids." Phil said jokingly.

"Ha ha no, I'm more happy that our kids won't have abnormally large heads." Keely laughed quietly. "I don't feel good." She whined.

"What kind of, not feeling good?" Phil asked placing the back of his hand on Keely's forehead.

"I'm just so tired; I can't sleep because the babies won't let me lie down." She moaned and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. Phil picked up where he left off with his sandwich.

"You want one?" He said holding up the loaf of bread. She pondered for a moment, and then shook her head. They sat in silence until Phil finished making his ham and cheese sandwich. He pushed the waste to the end of the table and sat down next to his wife. She laid her head down on the table and looked up at Phil as he ate. He saw her looking at him so he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Phil, I have a baby related question." She piped up.

"Shoot," Phil said with his mouth full.

Her cheeks turned red as she prepared her self. Phil squeezed her hand for encouragement. "Are we going to breast feed, or do the formula thing?"

"You'll breast feed for sure." He said as he finished his last piece of sandwich.

Keely lifted her head. She was very surprised at Phil's comment. "Are you sure, because that would mean that they would be with me for the most of the time, and that wouldn't be fair to you."

"I don't care about the less spent time with my children. I just want them to be happy and healthy. Did you know that babies who drink breast milk over a formula are less likely to get diseases and infections?" He asked.

"No I didn't know that." She said laughing. "Where'd you learn that?"

"You remember that day the doctor tested me for potential STD's that I might have passed onto the baby?" Keely nodded. "Well somehow we got talking about formula verses breast."

"Dun Dun Dun," Keely joked. She laid her head back on the table. "Ugh, I want to lie down." She groaned again. Phil leaned over and kissed her forehead. He cleaned up his mess quickly so he could sit back down.

"Do you think anyone expects me to be doing work right now?" Phil asked.

Keely shook her head. "No considering the fact that not even I have any idea what you do for your job."

"I'm a head CEO for Philip Morse and I design tracings for new electrical equipment and then I help make them." Phil stated proudly. "I make a lot of money." He said gloating.

"Hey, I make just as much money as you do." Keely said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't fired you yet because of your absence." Phil said smartly.

"Ha ha, very funny Phil." She said folding her arms in her lap with her head still on the table. "They didn't fire Rebecca on Full House because of her pregnancy, and they won't fire me."

"Yeah, but they didn't fire Rebecca because her brother in law was her co host."

"Okay, that was the last straw Diffy." Keely said lifting her head up. She stood up and plopped her self down on Phil's lap. He pretended to be in pain until Keely smacked his arm, hard. Phil kissed her cheek and allowed Keely to lean back into him.

"You know that's not fair, right?" Phil said stroking his wife's shirted stomach.

Keely placed her hand on top of Phil's as he moved it up and around her stomach. "What's not fair?" She said, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the breastfeeding thing again.

"We have the same last name now. I can't call you Teslow anymore." Phil continued rubbing her stomach, even when he felt one of the babies kick. "We should get a divorce so I can call you Teslow again." He said jokingly. But Phil should have known better than to say something like that to a woman whose hormones were being over produced every minute. Keely got off his lap and stood with her back to Phil for a second. He looked at her confused. It was only until she turned around that Phil could see she was crying.

"I don't want to get a divorce." Keely sobbed. Phil stood up to hold her. "I love you, with all my heart." She cried harder and Phil rubbed circles into her back.

"Keel," He said while holding her. Her stomach was in the way, but he didn't care. "I was just kidding. You know I love you with all my heart and I would never, and will never divorce you." Phil kissed her face repetitively.

"I know," Keely lead him over towards the living room so she could sit down on the couch. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay." She said angrily. Phil nodded and helped her sit down. Keely leaned in and kissed Phil square on the lips. He lied down across the couch with his head on one of the arm rests and Keely laid her self on her right side on top of Phil and waited for the babies to make a fuss, but surprisingly, they didn't. She rested her head down on Phil's chest and smiled as he placed his chin on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and let his hands fall on her hip. Her extra weight wasn't bothering him at all.

About two hours latter Mandy Teslow used her key to get into the junior Diffy's house. She had just gotten back from Chicago and was very excited about seeing her daughter and son in law. She had the most perfect gift for Keely, and she couldn't wait to give it to her. The second she entered the house she saw Phil and Keely asleep on the couch. _They look so adorable together._ She thought happily. Due to the couple's siesta, she decided to go into the kitchen and make her self something to drink. About twenty minutes later Phil stirred when he heard something fall in the kitchen.

_It couldn't be a burglar. _Phil thought. _The drive way is too long and we're too far away from any other houses. _He cringed as he felt eyes on him. He opened his eyes and saw Mandy standing in the door way. A wave of relief swept over him as she smiled. The babies must have felt his tension, because soon enough Keely turned over and saw her mom standing in the door way.

"Mom," She yelped. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever." Tears streamed down her face as she hobbled over toward her mother. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Keel," Mandy said taking a step forward and embracing her daughter. "Honey you look beautiful."

Keely pulled away and whipped her eyes. "No I don't, are you kidding me? I look like a whale."

"Well you look like a very beautiful whale." Mandy joked. She could see that Keely didn't like the joke, so she moved onto the gift. "Keely," Mandy said while leading her daughter over to the couch next to her husband. "I told Phil about this, and he thought it was a fantastic idea. Oh, I've missed you so much, and I'm so glad these babies are coming earlier." Keely glanced at Phil whose eyes were on his mother in law. Mandy reached over toward the side of the couch. She pulled up a plastic bag with something inside. She handed the bag to Keely who let it sit on her lap for moments while she glanced at it.

"What is it?" She asked while she took a long velvet box from the bag. "Oh my word." Keely pulled open the box and stared dumbfound at the gift.

It was a pure gold heart shaped locket with _Keely _written in manuscript cursive across the front. She opened it up, but their was nothing inside except for little tiny picture papers. She closed the locket and flipped it so that the back was facing her. The back said _Phil._

"You can put the babies' first pictures in the locket. There are also more picture paper in the locket so if you and Phil ever decide to have more kids, you'll have enough room." Keely looked up at her mom in awe.

"Mom, this is wonderful." Her mother stood up to hug her daughter around the neck. "I can't wait until the babies are born so I can put their pictures in here." Mandy pulled away so that Keely could get to Phil.

"I told your mom you would like it." Phil grinned and pulled Keely onto his lap. Keely kissed Phil with all her might. He smiled into her mouth then pulled away.

"Alright you two, are you going to your parents house for dinner tonight?" Mandy asked Phil.

"Um, I believe we are!" Phil said blushing.

"Yeah mom, so we'll see you there tonight." Keely said trying to get her mom out of the house nicely. Keely stood up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you for the beautiful gift mom, I'm so glad you're back in time." Mandy smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do anything without you."

"Muffin that means so much that you would say that to me." Mandy pulled away and kissed Keely's cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Bye you two." She waved and exited the house leaving Phil and Keely once again alone.

Keely sat back on the couch next to Phil. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Phil Diffy, you are the most amazing boy I have ever met."

"I remember the Christmas you told me that." Phil answered.

"A lot happened back in high school." Keely replied.

"Do you remember when we became a couple?" He asked her, forgetting what this question would lead to. He took the locket and clipped it around Keely's neck. She smiled and blushed proudly.

Keely laughed in thought of it.

_Keely: And the cutest couple is Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow… What the? And today's lunch is… Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy…What? Stop the announcements. _

_Keely and Phil: Cutest Couple?  
__Keely Teslow__: We do kind of hang out a lot... together.  
__Phil Diffy__: Yeah. I guess someone could... mistakenly... think we're one of... those things  
__Keely Teslow__: Yes yes, they defiantly could... mistakenly  
__Phil Diffy__: Unless... do you want to be a couple?  
__Keely Teslow__: No!  
__Phil Diffy__: No...  
__Keely Teslow__: Do you?  
__Phil Diffy__: No...  
__Keely Teslow__: Yes!  
__Phil Diffy__: Yes?  
__Keely Teslow__: I do!  
__Phil Diffy__: Me too!  
__Keely Teslow__: Yay, we're a couple!  
__Phil Diffy__: Shh!  
__Keely Teslow__: Phil, the whole school just voted us cutest couple. I think they know._

"That was hysterical." Phil moved and made Keely sit between his legs. She laid her head back on his stomach and began to ramble. "We became a couple, and then you were going to leave me. I chased your RV/ time machine down the street, in heels, but I thought I was too late. Then you came back for Curtis, and we had our first kiss. Than you left me again."

They were silent for a while. Phil hated this topic. It came up over and over again. It was like Keely was trying not to forget. Phil moved Keely farther on top of his body so that her head was resting above his heart. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, but Keely was too pushed back in the past to pay attention.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again, Phil. I loved you, and I was fifteen, and it scared me. Please don't ever leave me. You should have seen me sitting there on that hill when I saw you fly away. Phil, don't you ever leave me, okay?" Keely was sobbing so hard it made Phil speechless. If Keely had not been pregnant at the time, this conversation would have only been slightly less dramatic. Phil had never seen Keely in this state. She was shaking and crying and Phil couldn't do anything but hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Keely started to calm down, but picked up and started crying and shaking harder. Phil couldn't help but feel afraid. "Keely please stop, you're scaring me." Keely tried to stop crying, but couldn't. She frightened her self and then started to cry harder. Phil got out from underneath Keely and kneeled on the floor by her head. He kissed her forehead over and over again until her crying subsided and she was taking normal breaths again. He placed himself carefully over his wife's pregnant body and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Keely said breathlessly. Phil smiled and pushed stray hair off her face.

"Yeah, just don't do that again, okay?" Phil said softly. Keely nodded and grabbed Phil around the neck.

"I promise, if you promise." Keely said quietly.

"If I promise what?" Phil asked confused.

"If you promise that you'll never leave me." Keely said gazing into Phil's deep hazel eyes.

"Keels, we've been through this a thousand times. I'm never going to leave you." Phil stated matter of factly.

"Phil," Keely said harshly and quietly. "Promise?"

"Keely Teslow Diffy, I promise that under any circumstance will I leave you and our children. I love you with all my heart and I always will. I know how much it hurt when I left you the first time. That's why when I came back I told my parents that I was never leaving again. I couldn't leave because of you, and we came back because of you. I love you and I'm never leaving." Phil pulled Keely into a long passionate kiss.

"Thank you," Keely said while pulling away slowly. "And I promise that I'll never pull an attack like that again, I think." Keely laughed and kissed Phil quickly on the cheek. "I love you." Keely said locking eyes with Phil.

"I love you too." Phil paused. "I think that the too at the end of I love you too, is over rated. It's like a come back for when there's no other way to say I love you to someone who just said it to you. Does that make any sense?"

Keely shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "No, but I don't care. When are we going to your parent's house for dinner?"

"Um, were leaving at six fifteen for six thirty." Phil looked at the cable clock. "So that gives you three hours to sleep before we have to get ready."

Phil got off of Keely and stood next to her. "Wait, are you going back work?" She asked.

"No" Phil shook his head. "I'm waiting for you to stand up so I can carry you to our bed room."

"Oh," Keely nodded and stood up in front of Phil. "Just, don't carry me, guide me." She directed. Phil obliged and got in back of his wife. He put his hands on her hips and became her back support as she walked up stairs. "Basement, one, two, three, attic," Keely said softly.

"Ha. Very funny, let's make fun of the house that both of us work very hard to have." Phil said with a hint of sarcasm.

Keely walked on her own when they got on a main floor. "No, I love the house, hell, I helped pick it out, it's just very big, for a pregnant woman." Phil laughed and entered his and Keely's bed room. He watched as Keely got under the covers of their king size bed. He closed the blinds, and then joined her. He was lying on his back with his head up on the pillow when Keely moved over and laid her head between his shoulder and neck.

"Here," Phil said moving Keely's body closer to his. "You don't have to be so distant." Keely took a breath held Phil strongly.

"I just don't want my big ass stomach in the way." Keely joked. Phil kissed her forehead and then relaxed.

"Your stomachs not in the way Keel." They sat in silence for minutes while Keely shifted uncomfortably. Phil held her while she tried to find a comfortable position. She settled back down angrily. Phil knew exactly what to say to her to make her relax again.

"You mean so much to me." Phil said gripping her waist. "I changed everything just so I could be with you."

"And nothing tops that." Keely said thinking back to what she had said after Phil kissed her for the first time.

"I love you." Phil said as he and Keely fell asleep in each others arms.

Later, Phil woke up feeling as if something was wrong. He opened up his eyes and noticed that Keely was missing. He sprung up into a sitting position upon seeing Keely pacing in front of the bed.

"This was supposed to be your nap, not mine." Phil said grabbing Keely's hand and pulling her on the bed next to him. She was fully dressed and showered and ready to go. "You're already to go. Was it the babies preventing you from lying down?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My back just hurts really bad," She pointed to her lower back. "Right here," She said rubbing her back.

"Here, let me see if I can fix it." Phil said sitting Keely between his leg. He started to massage her back until she pulled away.

"It's fine, go get ready. I'll wait in the nursery for you." Phil kissed her cheek and walked off toward the bathroom. Keely took a glance at the room before walking across the hall to the nursery. She almost cried every time she walked into the room. It would be any day now that their would be two little babies in this room, for the most part. Phil's mother had bought two bassinets for Keely. Their was one for upstairs and one for down stairs, but now each baby had their own. That was Keely could bring the babies anywhere in the house with her.

Keely went and kneeled in front of the closet. Everything was organized perfectly. Not one baby had the same anything. Keely was very big on individuality. She looked up at the wall where the Page and Madison wooden name stencils hung. She grabbed them and held them and placed them on the floor. She sat down next to them and played with each one in her hands. She winced again as pain shot through her lower abdomen. The pain subsided and she stood up. Surly she wasn't in labor. She took the wooden names and walked back into her bedroom.

Keely sat on the bed and waited for Phil to finish getting ready. Pain shot through her back once more time before Phil came out ready to go. "Hey uh, Phil," Keely said quietly. Phil made eye contact with her. "I think we might want to bring my hospital bag with us to dinner."

Phil looked at her with confusion. "Do you think you're in labor?" He asked grabbing her hand and picking up her packed bag from the floor.

She smiled. "I think I might be." Phil smiled back and kissed his wife. "I think I might have had four contractions so far, one in bed, one when I got out of the shower, one when I was in the nursery and one right before you came out of the bathroom." She winced and gripped her husbands hand hard. "And one right now, yup, I'm having these babies." She stated in pain.

Phil nodded nervously. "Okay, we have your hospital bag, my cell phone, and your cell phone?" He asked Keely gave Phil wide eyes and shook her head fast. "Um, the car seats are in the back of the Hummer."

Keely grabbed onto her husbands waist. "Are we going to the hospital right now?" She asked cringingly.

Phil kissed Keely's head and smiled. "I think so." Phil helped Keely walk down the stairs and out to the garage. Keely got her self into the passenger seat of the car while Phil pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital.

"Hello, Pickford Hospital, Angela speaking." A desk woman answered the phone while adding information into her computer.

"Hi, this is Phil Diffy and my wife Keely went into labor about two hours ago. Mark Deon in her doctor." Phil pulled out of the drive way and sped off toward the hospital. Was it just Keely, or did Phil look more nervous than she did.

"Alright, their will be a lady waiting for you out front with a wheelchair. She'll escort you and your wife to an available room. The maximum occupation of her waiting room is six including your wife, you, and the doctor, so choose wisely. The father is the only one allowed in the delivery room." Angela and Phil hung up the phone at the same time.

"Hey Keel," Phil grabbed Keely's hand, but kept his eyes on the road. "Who do you want in the observation room besides your mom?"

Keely squeezed Phil's hand hard as another contraction took place in her uterus. She screamed a little, but it only lasted a few seconds. She took a deep breath. "Your parents and Pim," She answered while grinding her teeth.

Phil rubbed her hand with his thumb. "If you could do without one of those people who would it be?" He asked her sincerely.

Keely looked up at Phil and breathlessly laughed. "Pim!" Phil laughed and kept driving. Phil pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in the first parking space under patient parking. He grabbed the keys and his cell phone and shoved them in his back pocket as he ran around to help Keely out of the car. He held onto her as she hoped down from the seat. Phil picked up her bag and helped Keely over to the woman with the wheelchair.

"Hi, you must be Keely!" She said helping her down into the seat. "And you must be Phil."

"Hi, uh, nice to meet you… Clare." He said reading off her name tag.

"I'm guessing that this is your first child." Clare stated proudly.

Phil squinted his eyes. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Clare laughed. "Because you left the car doors open." She said pointing towards their black hummer. "And because you look so young." She said placing her hand on Keely's knee. Phil blushed and ran over towards the car and shut the doors. He pulled the keys from his back pocket and pushed the lock button. He ran back over to Keely more stressed out than ever before.

Clare stepped in front of the wheelchair and locked eyes with Phil. "Follow me to your room please." Phil pushed Keely into the hospital and into the main waiting room. They followed Clare down a hall and into a back room on the left. Phil helped Keely get onto the bed just like Clare instructed.

"Alright, please put on this robe and doctor Deon will be with you in a little while." Clare left the room with a wave of her brunette hair. Phil turned his attention to Keely who was striping off her pants and shirt.

"Who knew this could all happen so fast." Phil said taking out his cell phone. "I'll call my parents house and tell them we're at the hospital, okay?" Keely nodded and pulled the robe over her head. She sat back on the bed and listened to Phil describe to their parents what was going on. When he hung up Keely grabbed his hand and pulled him over toward the bed. Phil held her body up against his. He could feel her slightly shaking. He could tell that she was trying to be strong and he was so proud of her.

"You don't have to be scared, okay?" Phil kissed the top of her head. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Keely clung onto Phil's shirt.

"I'm not afraid of the pain or what I'll have to go through, because that will all eventually become a part of the past." Keely squeezed Phil as she felt another contraction coming on. She moaned in pain as it reached the most painful part. The pain stopped and she relaxed her grip on Phil. He rubbed her back and watched as Keely pulled her hair up into a pony tail. "I'm afraid that I'll be a mad mother." She confessed.

"Keel, you are going to be the best mother in the world. Our kids are going to love you with a passion, and when their older, there will be times that they get angry at us, but they'll move on." Phil moved off the bed so she could lie down. Phil sat down in a chair by the bed and held Keely's hand. The door clicked and Phil looked up as Dr. Deon entered the room.

"Ah Keely, I just saw you yesterday, huh?" Dr. Deon shrugged. "Who knew these things could happen so quickly." The doctor smiled and looked at Keely's portfolio. "Before I check to see how much you've dilated, let me ask you a quick question about the delivery. Are you planning on having a cesarean section now that there are two babies, or are you stinking with the natural delivery?"

Keely nodded. "I want to do it naturally with no drugs."

Dr. Deon nodded. "Whatever you want Mrs. Diffy." He moved over towards Keely's feet and watched dumbfounded as her face went white.

"Uh um, I uh, think my uh, water just broke." Keely said shyly. Her face turned bright red and she felt her gown soak up with something wet.

Dr. Deon smiled. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and clean up a bit? You can put on a new robe, and then I'll see how far you've dilated." Keely nodded and hobbled off toward the bathroom within the observation room dragging Phil with her. She closed the door behind them and collapsed into Phil's arms.

"Ugh, that was so embarrassing." Phil kissed her head and helped her sit on the toilet.

"Put this one on." Phil said handing Keely a new robe. She smiled and threw off the wet robe. She slipped on the new one and grabbed onto Phil for support so she could stand up.

Keely groaned as she held onto Phil. "Not again," She said as her body was taken over by pain. She fell against Phil as her body dropped to the floor. Tears dripped down her face as she bit down hard trying to bear through the pain. She felt the pain stop and she stood up again, trembling in fear. "That was a bad one!" Keely exclaimed.

Phil helped Keely exit the bathroom and get back onto the bed. "No big deal." Dr. Deon said noticing Keely's, still, white face.

She shook her head. "It's not that, I just had a really bad contraction." She gripped Phil's hand harder; this was going to take a while.

"That's the miracle of child birth." Dr. Deon said smiling. "You go through the most amount of pain that you will ever have in your entire life, and than, you have additions to your family."

Keely grinned sarcastically. "Yeah, it sounds like a walk in the park." She glared at the doctor, but obliged when he asked her to spread apart her legs.

"This might hurt a little." He said work his way down. **(Oh my lord, Meghan where are you going with this?)**

Keely turned and squashed her face into Phil's shirt as she felt sharp pinches in her lower abdomen. At this rate Phil would have to be extremely lucky to even see her naked again. Phil rubbed her arms and held her close to his body.

"Alright," The doctor stood up and tossed his polyester gloves into a trash bin by the bed. "Keely, your cervix is dilated five centimeters; I think we can get you pushing at nine. You probably only have to wait nine hours at the most."

Keely and Phil gasped. "Whoa," they said in unison.

Dr. Deon laughed. "Yes Keely, you are one very lucky girl." He waved a hand at them. "I'll be back in a half an hour to cheek your progress and don't be alarmed if the contractions seemed to be getting worse and worse." He left the room with a flick of the wrist.

"So that's eleven hours of labor." Phil gloated. "Not bad Keels."

Keely smiled. "I know, you're always hearing about those three day laboring periods. That would suck big time."

Phil laughed. "Our parents should be here any minute now." Keely nodded and Phil continued. "Are you okay with the fact that I'll be the only one in the delivery room with you?"

Keely nodded. "As long as I have you, I'm fine." Keely moved over on the bed so Phil could sit close to her. Phil sat down and leaned back a bit. Keely placed her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. She was once again consumed with pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She said over and over again quietly. Phil rubbed her back and her neck. During mid contraction, the door cracked open and Mandy, Barb, and Lloyd walked in.

Keely waved a hand, but quickly grabbed back onto Phil in pain.

"God, and the doctor in the hall said nine hours?" Barb, Mandy and Lloyd helped Keely count through the pain.

**Alright, twelve pages! You guys are so lucky! Can't wait to write more when I come back from camp! Read and Review and give me story suggestions! **

**-Gibbs**


	3. My Family

**So let's see, I started this chapter two weeks into my summer vacation and now, it's three weeks into my first year at high school. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this, but it's longer than any other chapter I've ever written for any story. There are 7,037 words! **

"I swear to god Phil, there is no reason to call this the miracle of birth!" Keely screamed while squeezing Phil's hand so hard that it turned white. Her second contraction in the last half hour passed and Keely fell back into the bed. "I don't think I can take much more of this." She whined.

"All is well that ends well." Phil reassured her.

Keely stared with an open mouth and an angry expression, threatening her beautiful face. "Do you think this is a game?" She pulled her hand fiercely away from Phil's. "God Phil, sometimes you can be so blind." He just smiled and kissed her forehead. Keely pushed him away from her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Phil smiled and rubbed her hand. "Because, I love you and you're going through the ultimate pain as a sign of your love for me!"

She smiled and noticed that Barb, Lloyd, and her mother were all staring at her. "You're too sweet. I'm sorry I called you blind." She pushed the covers off of her sweating body.

Phil placed a wet paper towel on her forehead. "Don't be…"

Keely smiled and felt the water trickle down her face. Lloyd and Barb stood up uncomfortably, "Honey you don't mind if we go out and get something to eat, do you?"

Keely shook her head. "No, go eat. I'm sorry I ruined the dinner in the first place." Mandy stood up also.

"Hey sugar muffin, is it okay if I go with them?" She asked sincerely.

Keely waved her mom off. "Go ahead, have a good time. It should be a long time until these babies are born anyway." Mandy walked over and kissed Keely's forehead. She rubbed Phil's shoulder and stepped back a bit.

"Okay call us if you want us to come back at anytime. I love you." Mandy, Lloyd, and Barb slipped out the door.

They sat in silence for moments until the door opened again. It was doctor Deon. He smiled and waved a hand. "I can see the both of you are exhausted."

The couple nodded in unison. The doctor smiled and placed his clipboard on the bed side table. "So, how have your contractions been going? How far are they apart?" He asked.

"They're really bad." Keely groaned. "I think they are about fifteen minutes apart."

Dr. Deon nodded. "Okay, let me take a look." Keely spread apart her legs again and held onto Phil's hand. He pulled away and threw his gloves into the trash bin. "You're dilated six and a half centimeters. Congratulations Keely, your first birth is going to slide by real easy. Most first timers are lucky to make it to three centimeters in the first two and a half hours."

Keely smiled. "I guess my babies really want out." Phil squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm guessing so." The doctor scribbled stuff down on his clipboard. "I'm looking at another four hours until we have you in the delivery room."

"That sounds good to me." Phil said gloating.

"So Keely, are you sure an epidural is out of the question, because right now is the perfect time to have one." The doctor asked.

"No, I'm doing this thing drug free." She declared.

Phil grabbed her hand. "Are you sure, because you decided that was before you were having morning sickness?"

She pulled away. "No, no drugs." Keely crossed her arms over her stomach.

Dr. Deon let himself out of the room. Phil came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I know you said no drugs." He leaned down and kissed her hand. She re grabbed his hand tiredly and smiled.

"It's okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Help me sit up." She pleaded.

"I don't think so." He said gazing into her deep blue eyes. He quickly noticed that something didn't look right. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

She yawned and let go of her husband. It was just a matter of time before she had another contraction. She stared at him hard. "Phil," She groaned quietly. He rubbed her arms with his palms as she laid back into the pillow. "Not to worry you, but I don't feel good."

He held her with care and concern as he felt her forehead. "Keel, you're burning up. I think you might have a fever." He moved his hand to her cheek, it was just as warm. "I'm going to get a doctor." He pushed the emergency button on the wall and sat down in the chair next to the bed while stroking his wife's hair.

"Do you think I'm sick?" She asked tearing.

"I think it might be a side affect from being in labor." He said hopping. Phil brushed her tears away. Keely felt pain shoot though her abdomen at the same time a huge wave of nausea swept over her. She fell to the floor, face in the trash. She sobbed and empted her stomach at the same time Phil jumped over the bed and rushed to her side as she collapsed to the floor. Dr. Deon sprinted in and slapped a button on his hospital pager. They lifted her from the ground and placed her on the bed. The doctor listened for her heart and replaced the IV that was in her arm before she jumped from the bed. He stuck the EarTHO from the counter into her ear and pressed down on the button until it beeped.

"One hundred and three." He announced.

"Is she going to be okay?" Phil asked, obviously frightened.

"I think Keely's brain was confused. This happens a lot in pregnancies." Dr. Deon explained.

"What do you mean by confused?" Phil asked while holding Keely's hand.

Dr. Deon continued to check out his patient. He pushed another button on his pager. "Her brain had to trigger her contractions and she was in so much pain her brain thought she was sick."

"Okay, that explains the fever, but what about the puking?" He asked with concern.

"Here help her sit up." He instructed. He filled a needle with a clear liquid and rubbed brown goo in a circle on her back.

"Are you giving her an epidural?" Phil asked. "She didn't want one."

"Mr. Diffy, if she doesn't get something for her pain, she could be unconscious for the birth. And, Mr. Diffy, if she's unconscious for the birth we can't give her a cesarean section because we could loose her or the babies. So, do we abide by your wife's wishes and kill her and your children, or do we give her pain medication so we can get her labor and life back on track?"

Phil remained quiet for a while. "After we give her the medication, will she wake up and be okay?"

"Of course, she'll be fine." Phil held his unconscious wife while Dr. Deon pushed the needle into her spine. It locked in between the bones and the clear liquid was injected into her body. Phil felt her tense up as he held her. They laid her back on the bed after the needle was removed. "Alright, she's going to fine. This happens in 3 out of 10 pregnancies and only 2.6 percent ever die."

Phil relaxed as he watched the doctor leave. He rubbed her face gently and then he heard the door open again. Dr. Deon was back. "I just wanted to tell you that Keely should be up in a few minutes, after you explain to her what happened, tell her to sleep."

"Okay," The doctor left the room again and Phil continued to comfort Keely. He knew she wouldn't be too happy when she woke up. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. Phil couldn't believe what had just happened. For a second he thought he lost his wife, the woman of his dreams, his best friend. He shuddered at the thought. He would rather make her unhappy, than watch her die, any day, even if it did mean dealing with the consequences.

Keely moved underneath him. He pulled away and stared at her. Her deep blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at him first confused, and then angry. "Phil, why can't I feel my legs?" She said completely out of it.

"You passed out from being in so much pain; Dr. Deon said the only way for you to deliver the babies and stay alive was to have an epidural." He said rubbing her forehead.

"Phil!" She exclaimed angrily. "I didn't want to be drugged."

"Keely, it was the only way for us to keep the baby's safe, and you alive." She signed, obviously annoyed.

"The last thing I remember is puking and crying." She said quietly.

"Well, than you passed out." Phil explained almost jokingly. He held her head and kissed her square on the lips. He pulled away and she smiled.

"I'm angry, but you had no choice." She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Phil remained by her side, rubbing her arms comfortingly. Soon enough he heard a soft knock on the door. In was none other than his loving sister.

"Hey Pim, where's Bradly?" Phil asked quietly.

"He's on his way here. What happened to Blondie, they wouldn't let me in here for like twenty minutes because of an emergency?" Pim asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"She fell on the floor and passed out." Phil explained, not wanting to relive the experience. "So," Phil said after an awkward silence. "Mom called Via and Seth, and Tia and Owen."

"And," Pim led him on.

"They won't be able to make it here for a few hours." Phil explained. "Tia and Seth are in San Diego for the weekend, and said they'll come visit tomorrow afternoon when they get in and Via and Owen are on their way here from San Francisco."

"So," Pim said longingly. "Did you decide on god parents yet?"

"Well, yeah, but each baby has different god parents." Phil saw Pim tense up. Keely had two best friends. Pim knew it was unlikely that Keely would have picked her. All of the bad things she'd ever done to her would not pay off.

"So, who are they?" Pim crossed her fingers.

"Well, baby number one's god parents are Tia and Via." Phil held up one finger. "And baby number two's god parents," Dramatic pause. "Are you and Bradly."

"Really, I can't believe this. I thought, woah, never mind." Pim put a hand over her mouth. "Does Keely really want this?"

"Yes, Blondie does want this." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just expecting the worst." Pim bit her tongue. "You would think I would have dimmed down over the years, huh?"

"Pim, you have." Phil laughed. "Who would have thought you would be marrying Bradley Benjamin farmer?"

"Yeah, well he's changed a lot over the years."

"And so have you, Pim."

Pim smiled. "Yeah, well, thanks bro." Pim sat down in a chair across from the bed. It wasn't long until they heard another knock on the door.

Mandy, Barb, and Lloyd came trudging back into the room, their stomachs filled. Phil waved to them and continued holding onto Keely's hand. Mandy came over and leaned over Phil.

"Is she okay?" Mandy asked whispering.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a scare when she passed out from being too much pain, but the doctor gave he an epidural, and since than she's pretty much been sleeping. She did wake up to yell at me though, but she understands." Mandy smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Well, I'm glad things worked out for the better." They glanced over and saw Pim talking to his parents. "I'm so proud of the both of you, Phil."

"Thanks, it means a lot that you would say that to us." Phil hugged Mandy and pulled away to look at Keely. "She's going through this so well."

"You know as well as I do, that when it comes to Keely, it's never a hard bargain" Phil and Mandy smiled.

"Yeah, Keely's one in a million." Phil placed a hand on his wife's forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"You guys were talking behind my back, weren't you?" They both smiled innocently.

"Yeah, but only good things." Phil told her jokingly.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"What, like we have anything to say about you that's bad?"

She gave Phil a quizzical look. "It still hurts!" She said painfully.

"I'm so sorry, does it still hurt just as bad?" He rubbed her stomach lightly.

"No, it only hurts a little bit." She grabbed Phil's hand off her stomach and held it up to her cheek. Mandy touched her daughter's forehead, than moved back to her seat. They all sat in silence for a while. It was slightly uncomfortable, and it became even more uncomfortable when the doctor came in to check on Keely again.

Lucky for Keely, Bradly walked in half way through his check up. He and Keely blushed as the doctor continued. He lifted his head and smiled. "Well Keely, congratulations, we can move you over to the delivery room now."

"But you said I still had four hours left like an hour and a half ago." She pressed, almost afraid of what was going to happen.

"The epidural can sometimes speed up the contractions as well as dull them down. This is by far the most amazing first time birth I've ever had the pleasure of dealing with. It's almost like a futuristic birth." Every Diffy in the room sat uncomfortable in their chair. Mandy squealed happily.

"Honey, don't you worry, I'll be right here when you come back." Mandy stood up and kissed Keely's head.

"Actually, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room until Phil comes out to get you." Dr. Deon purposed. The family stood at attention

"Keely, you'll be fine." Barb squeezed her hand. The doctor pulled up the rails on the bed and pushed off the wheel brakes. Keely said goodbye to her family members, and surprisingly enough Pim gave her a hug. Dr. Deon pushed her out the door and down the hall way. Phil walked by her side holding the IV pole. They got into the empty delivery room and a nurse asked Phil to go put on a gown and scrub up. He placed a hand on his wife's forehead and followed a male nurse into a back room. Dr. Deon left the room and Clare, the nurse from when they arrived came in.

"Hi Keely, I heard you've made some excellent progress today?" Clare smiled and stood in front of her. "I'm going to explain what's going to happen, so you get a general idea. Did you take Lamaze classes?" She asked.

Keely nodded. "We went to all but one somewhere in the middle."

"Okay, so let's see if you remember where your legs should go." Keely put her feet up in the straps. Clare put a hand on her foot. "When the doctor comes back with your husband, you can start pushing on your next contraction."

Keely nodded and when Clare turned around to wash her hands she silently started balling. Truth be told, she was so scared. She didn't think she was ready to be a mother. She'd only just become an adult. She placed a hand on her stomach and shook her head. Phil came back into the room followed by Dr. Deon and one other nurse. This was soon followed by another contraction. Phil grabbed her hand just as she yelled, "Please!"

Phil walked down the hall out to the waiting room dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt with one black stripe on it. He had the most enormous smile anyone had ever seen. Mandy, followed by everyone else, including Via and Owen, stood up to hug Phil.

"Oh how is she?" Mandy cheered.

"And the babies?" Via asked.

"They're all fine. The babies are having their checks and Keely's resting. The doctor said I can come out a get you in a little while. I just wanted to let you know that everyone's fine." Barb and Lloyd pulled away from the hug last and he gave them all an intriguing smile.

"Alright, go back to your family." Pim said laughing. Phil waved a hand at his family and friends and walked back to the hospital room where his wife was resting. It was the original room she started in, but there was nothing original about it now. He walked in and saw Nurse Clare taking the IV out of her arm. Keely's eyes were opened, but she looked so tired. It was well over one in the morning, she out to be. They had let her get changed into slacks a little while ago, so she looked comfortable. She held two sheets of paper in her hand.

"Alright, I'll bring your babies back to you just when I can." The nurse turned around and saw Phil. "Just the same to you Mr. Diffy." She walked passed him and closed the door. Phil walked over and sat down next to his wife. She gave him a brief smile, than held out the two sheets of paper.

"These are our copies." He flipped over the paper and read.

_Page Lily Diffy_

_Was born _

_On: August 28, 2016_

_At: 12:28am_

_Weighing: 5.6lbs Measuring: 15.3inches_

_Biological Mother: Keely Teslow Biological Father: Philip Diffy_

_Madison Renee Diffy_

_Was born_

_On: August 28, 2006_

_At: 12:36am_

_Weighing: 6.7lbs Measuring: 15.6inches_

_Biological Mother: Keely Teslow Biological Father: Philip Diffy_

"I didn't even get to really see them yet." Keely reached for Phil's hand and grabbed it. Phil looked down at her with sorrow. She looked so close to tears. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her entire life, and she, was going to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, the nurse said she'll bring you the babies as soon as she can." He kissed her forehead and she pulled him closer. "Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake up when she bring the babies into see you."

"I can't sleep Phil; I haven't even met my baby's yet." She said angrily.

"They have been in recovery for over an hour now, I'm sure the nurse will bring them back any minute." Phil sat on the bed with half of his body falling off. Keely rested her head on his shoulder.

"Phil, I want my mom." Keely looked up into his hazel eyes. "You can say it, I'm a terrible mother and I've only been at it for a little less than an hour."

"Keely, your going to be an amazing mother." He rubbed her arm. "And I will never say you're a terrible mother." Keely shrugged. "Would you like me to get her?"

She thought for a second. "No, I want you here." She put her head back down on his shoulder. "I'll survive without her for a little while."

He nodded and held his wife close to his body. "Are you still in pain?"

"Yeah, the medication helped a little bit, I'm just really achy." Phil felt terrible that there wasn't anything he could do to make her feel better. She closed her eyes and then felt someone tap her shoulders.

"Hey Keel, there are some little people here to meet you." She heard Phil whisper into her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a two nurses standing next to her husband.

"Alright, we'll leave you two alone. If you need any assistance with the babies, put this card on the handle of the door. She handed it to Phil and the two women left the room.

Keely rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw two baby carts in the room next to the wall. Phil was standing by them looking like he had won a million dollars. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were out for like thirty minutes. The nurse just got here." Phil pushed the chair from the bed side out of the way. Then he pulled the two carts over toward the bed. Keely smiled and peered into them.

"Oh my god Phil," She whispered breathlessly. "They both have blonde hair!" She looked up at Phil gleaming. One of the babies had their eyes wide open and the other's eyes were closed shut. She swung her feet out of the bed so she could sit up. She felt her legs cramp up as she reached for the baby who was looking back at her. Keely put her hand behind the baby's neck and head and used her other hand and arm to support the baby's small body. She lifted the baby up to her chest and let her rest there. She looked at the baby's hospital tag. _"Page Lily Diffy"_, she read to herself.

"She looks just like her momma." Phil said sitting on the bed looking over her shoulder. "Her eyes are the same stormy blue color too."

Keely smiled at the baby who was swaddled in a light pink blanket. "What color eyes does Madison have?" She asked looking down at the baby whose eyes were closed.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up." Phil touched Page's cheek. It was so soft and baby like.

Keely watched as the baby stopped looking around and let her head fall just below her shoulder. "I wonder why's she's not crying."

"Well, I'm guessing she can tell from smell that you're her mother." They heard a cry and noticed that it wasn't the baby that they had their eyes on that was crying. Keely handed Phil Page carefully, and reached for Madison.

"Oh, Maddie's got hazel eyes just like her daddy." Phil let the baby get comfortable in his arms before glancing over at his other daughter.

"Well thank god one of them looks almost like me." He watched as Keely gently rocked the crying baby. They both were Keely's twins. They looked just like her in every way. Although Madison did look almost like her dad, Keely traits were also visible. Her arms stopped flailing and her cries subsided. Madison grabbed onto Keely's finger and put it to her mouth.

"Phil, do you think you could go get our parents now?" Keely lay Madison on the bed and re swaddled her like they showed her in her classes. Both babies looked a little bit feisty and Keely wondered if they were hungry. "Actually, could you put that sign on the door?"

"Sure." Phil genteelly laid the baby in the crate and picked up the door hanger. He walked out side and hooked it on the door. He came back in and watched Keely playing with Madison. She was so into it. She was kneeling on the floor with the baby on the bed in front of her, swaddled perfectly. Keely picked up the baby and held her against her chest. She put her hand over the baby's head and kissed the top. She finally noticed the Phil was watching her, so she turned and smiled. "You play mom pretty well." He said walking toward her. He kissed her cheek and she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, well, this is only the beginning." She smiled while Phil picked up the now awake Page. "And I' am trying to impress you, just a little bit."

"Oh really, you're trying to impress me?" Phil and Keely both sat in silence for a while trying to comfort the restless babies. There was a knock on the door and Nurse Clare came into view.

"Hey, do you need anything? The sign was on the door." Keely nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I should feed the babies, and if our family was aloud to come back and see the babies yet?" She asked while clutching the baby against her chest.

"Of course, I'll get you started on feeding the babies, and than I'll go out to the waiting room and go get anyone you want me to." Clare said smiling. She stood over Keely and the baby which made her uncomfortable. "It'll help if you lean against the pillows. Phil stood up with Page in his arms so Keely could scoot back on the bed. She leaned back with baby in her arms and watched as she started to cry.

"I'm guessing she is hungry?" Keely asked.

"So am I, here's what you do." Clare instructed. "You're going to have to lift up your shirt and unlatch your bra." Keely carefully handed the baby to the nurse and followed her directions. When she was done she looked up obviously embarrassed. Phil gave her an encouraging smile. Clare handed the baby back to Keely. "Now, I think you know what to do." Keely held the baby against her chest and Madison latched on. "Okay, it's basically like an instinct. You'll know when to change positions and when they're full, and hungry for that matter. Um, also, when your ready, you can feed them both at once."

"I guess I got it down." Keely winced and then smiled. She couldn't believe how amazing this feeling was. She held the baby carefully while stroking her back.

"Okay, you know how to burp a newborn, correct?" Clare asked.

"I rub small circles into her back, right?"

"Yup, and who am I getting from the waiting room?" She asked.

"Could you tell Mandy Teslow to come in like ten minutes?" Keely asked.

"Sure thing, if you need anything else, I put the hanger on the chair." Clare waved a hand and closed the door behind her on the way out. Phil sat down on the edge of the bed with Page in his arms and watched Keely breastfeed his newborn daughter.

Keely blushed when she saw him looking at her. "This is kind of embarrassing." She told him. Phil smiled and nudged her leg with his knee.

"It shouldn't be, just relax." Keely kissed the top of the baby's head.

They sat there in the silence for a while. Phil had turned his attention back to the baby cradled in his arms. She was starting to get feisty and restless. Phil frowned and tried to comfort the baby. It was long until she started crying.

Keely looked up at him. "Oh, what's the matter?" She asked sadly.

Phil laughed. "You think you ready to go two at once?" Phil asked jokingly.

"Um," Keely bit her lip. "I can try, but I think you'll need to help." She moved over on the bed so Phil could sit down next to her. She pushed up the other side of her bra and let Phil settle the baby in her other arm. "Okay, put one hand on both baby's backs so they don't roll over."

After a while Keely started giggling. "Oh my god this is so awkward." Keely cringed. Phil leaded forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you'll get use to it, I promise." Phil looked at both of his children and his wife. He smiled so giddily that when his wife saw him, she laughed.

"Amused, are you?" She laughed a little bit but stopped when her legs cramped up. Keely groaned and then the pain subsided. She had just gone through the most painful experience of her life, but came out with the most amazing thing ever, a family. Madison stopped sucking, so she motioned for Phil to take her. Phil gently moved his hand from Page's back and Keely took control as Phil took Madison over his shoulder. He slipped a while burping towel under the baby's head. The nurse had dropped off an entire basket of stuff for the couple. He began rubbing circles into Madison's back.

"That was so nice of the Nurses to give us that stuff." Keely told him. Phil didn't reply, he was afraid to speak so close to the baby. Page also stopped sucking and Keely moved the baby slowly onto her shoulder. She pulled her bra back down and fixed her shirt. She then took a towel and slipped it under the baby's head. "Okay, now this is more like it." Keely cheered quietly.

"So, are you happy with how thing's worked out?" He asked her softly.

"I'm so happy, I could cry." Keely told him. She heard Madison burp and she giggled. "That's so adorable." Soon after, Page burped also. Keely smiled and shook her head. She laid her back in her crate and kissed her forehead. Phil did the same, then leaned over and kissed his wife. She smiled and pulled him down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Salt, I have something for you." He put a hand on her hip and her closer to him.

"Aw, I remember that too!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe we got rid of those just to prove to our parents that we'd never be apart. We should have kept them."

"Well, as I was saying, I have something for you." Keely moved her head of his shoulder.

"Like what?" She asked.

Phil got of the bed and quietly walked over toward Keely's hospital bag. He pulled out some of her clothes and grabbed two boxes. "Like this, you already have your jewelry portion of your present from your mom, but this is from me."

Keely took the boxes and quietly unwrapped them. "Okay, which one should I open first?" Phil pointed to the larger of the two. She opened the box and laughed. She pulled out a salt and pepper shaker. She read the writing on the side. "Dear salt, thanks for spicing up my life, pepper."

"So, you like?" Phil asked with agony.

"I love." Keely kissed him passionately. She moved on to the next gift. She opened up the box and smiled at Phil. "Thanks Phil," She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and took the engraved picture frame out of the box. It read "To Picture our selves together for the rest of our lives, to frame our relationship." Keely smiled. "Phil, this is amazing."

"I know!" He said giddily. Keely smacked his arm and laughed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mandy Teslow walked silently into the room and smiled as she came into the clearing.

"Mom," Keely shrieked. Mandy ran over and embraced her daughter with a hug. Phil moved away and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Mandy peered into the crates and looked at the sleeping baby's.

"Ah, I see blonde hair!" Mandy exclaimed happily. "Theirs not even too much of it, but it's blonde."

"I know, Page look's just like me, and so does Madison, except Maddie has brown eyes like her daddy." Keely said happily.

"Page and Madison?" Mandy said. "Oh, those are perfect names!"

"Theirs Page Lily Diffy, and Madison Renee Diffy." Keely pointed to each of them. "They're not identical, but they look so alike."

"Who's older?" Mandy asked.

"Page is older by eight minutes." Keely rubbed the baby's little foot.

Mandy looked up from the babies and at Phil. "I'm sorry Phil, I was just so happy." She pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Congratulations Daddy and Mommy!"

"Thanks, we're glad you like the names." Phil pulled away and winked at Mandy.

She all of sudden snapped back to the present. "Oh, yeah, Keely I almost forgot!" She paused and took out her camera. "You need to have your first family photo."

"Mom, not right now, I look like crap." Keely detested.

Mandy shook her head. "Keely you look beautiful, and I'll turn the flash off." Keely leaned over and picked Page out of the crate and Phil picked up Madison. Oddly enough they stayed sleeping. Keely moved over on the bed to Phil could scoot in next to her. The couple smiled while holding their children. She snapped the photo and smiled. "Wonderful, now which one of these rug rats do I get to hold?"

"Here, take Madison" Phil said handing her the baby after she put her camera away. Mandy cradled the baby is her arms.

"You know Phil, I'm sorry I'm gunna say this, but I see a lot of Keely in both baby's." She rocked the baby in her arms. "But, you want to know the good outcome of that?"

"They'll both be beautiful," Mandy thought for a moment and the shook her head.

"Not exactly where I was going with this, but yeah that too." Keely smiled and let Page rest in her arms.

"Okay, so what then?" Phil asked.

"At least one of them is bound to be just like you." The she paused. "But, at the same time whoever that baby is, will still be a shopping maniac."

Keely laughed. "What are you trying to say?" She looked down at the baby whose eyes were opening. The baby made a gurgling noise as she came around. Keely touched the baby's nose and Page grabbed onto her finger. "Hey there cutie." Keely said in awe. Phil looked at Keely and smiled. "Hi, hi," she said with her baby voice. "I love you, yes I do." She looked up and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"Oh, look at the baby's blue eyes." Mandy said handing Phil, Madison. "Can I hold this little one?"

Keely handed Page to her mom. Mandy took the baby in her arms and smiled at the infant. Page's eyes were wide open and she seemed to be taking everything in. The baby started to whine and cry, so Mandy handed her back to Keely. "I'm sorry mom, your just too new, she'll understand eventually."

"I know sweetie, would you like me to go get Phil's parents now?" Keely nodded.

"Yeah, just go get everyone. I don't really care if I'm breaking the rules." Mandy kissed her daughters forehead and left the room. Phil laid the sleeping Madison back in her crate while Keely continued to awe over Page. "I'm really sorry, Phil."

Phil moved off the chair and onto the bed. Keely snuggled herself and the baby up to him. "About what?"

"I'm sorry that both Madison and Page look like me." Keely winced knowing that Phil wouldn't care.

"Hey, I don't care Honey and you know that." He put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I know, but everyone's going to say something, especially Via and Tia." Phil shook his head against hers and kissed her lips hard.

"Keel, I don't care!" He said softly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know, I just feel bad."

"Your not suppose to feel bad, smile, be happy, and play with Page." Phil touched Page's nose and she jokingly swatted his hand with Keely's hand in hers.

"Yeah well, I'm happy, just upset." Keely smiled and the baby. "Take out Madison so everyone can see her when they walk in." She instructed. Phil kissed her forehead and carefully took out Madison. Sadly for Phil, Madison woke up and began crying. He genteelly rocked her back and forth, trying to make her cries subside.

"Hey Maddie," Keely cooed to her daughter. Phil made sure the baby was tightly swaddled in the blanket, and then held the baby up to his chest. "I'm the luckiest person alive." She told him.

"No Way, me too." He said with a cocky tone. There was a quick knock on the door, and then seven people burst into the room, excitedly. There was so much whispering going on at once Keely couldn't understand what they were saying. They moved in a circle around the bed.

"Hey guys, calm down." Keely said over them. "I would like you to meet," She nudged her husband and smiled. "Page Lily Diffy," She said holding up the baby in her arms a little bit into the air. "And Madison Renee Diffy," Phil did the same and everyone in the room gasped.

"Keely, they are so adorable, and blonde!" Via squealed.

"Yup blonde, just like their mommy." Phil said proudly. "But I don't mean that in a bad way. It's a good thing they both look like her."

"Well, Maddie has brown eyes, but other than that, yeah she looks like me too." Keely smiled.

"They have the biggest eyes I've ever seen, you guys, they're gorgeous." Barbra said, obviously shocked.

"I have to hand it to you," Pim said "Who knew the two of you could have that." Bradley nudged her arm. "I'm just kidding, congratulations to the two of you."

"Thanks, I'm glad everyone's happy!" Phil said sarcastically.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say, "I'm so proud of the both of you"." Mandy beamed.

"Thanks mom, and thanks to everyone. You were all a huge help while I was pregnant and I was so fortunate to have you around." Keely held up Page to Barbra. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Only if you don't mind." Barb took the baby into her arms and held her securely.

"Everyone one can hold them if you want to, just not for too, too, long." Phil handed Page to Mandy again.

"Just let everybody get a chance." Phil added. The babies were passed around, loved, and admired by everyone in the room. Keely gripped onto Phil's hand as they went from, person to person. When the babies finally made it back to their parents they were shaking and breathing with fear, but at the sight, and smell, of their mother they calmed down.

"Alright Keely, we know both you and Phil have had an extremely long day, so were not going to be much longer." Via said holding Owen close to her.

"Yeah, neither are we." Barbra said softly. "Everyone would just like to give this to you." Barbra too a card and gift bag from Mandy's hand.

"Oh, no one had to get us anything." She handed Madison to Barbra and read the card aloud. It was crapy joke about blowing billions of dollars on diapers, she laughed even though she wasn't amused. She pulled out the tissue paper from the bag and lifted the same picture frame that Phil had given her and another one from the bag. The picture frame that Phil had given her now had their wedding Photo in it. "Wait, I just opened this."

"I slid Photo and the picture frame to her just as she was leaving the room." Phil told her. She kissed his cheek and looked at the second picture. It was in a frame that had "My Family" engraved into it. In it was the same picture Mandy had just taken.

"And how'd you get this developed so quickly?" She asked.

"The lady at the desk hooked up my camera to the computer and printed the picture for us."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe how amazing I look." Keely joked. She replayed the words in her head over and over, my family.

"Well Keely," Barb said handing Madison back to her. "Lloyd and I are going to get going." She kissed her daughter in laws cheek. "Congratulations, I'm so proud of the both of you." She gave her son a side hug and touched the baby's soft cheek.

Lloyd kissed Keely's check and congratulated her before moving over to Phil. "You're going to make one hell of a father." He said encouragingly.

"Well, I learned from the best." Lloyd said his good byes and left with Barbra.

"I drove my own car here, but I'm going to get going now too." Mandy walked over and wrapped an arm around Phil and her daughter. "Congratulations you guys, the both of you are going to make great parents."

"Thanks mom, and I'll see you tomorrow at home." Keely kissed her mom's check.

"Okay, bye everyone." Mandy waved a hand and left the room also. Now only Via, Owen, Pim, and Bradley were left in the room.

"Alright, I guess we shouldn't break the pattern." Owen said jokingly. "We'll get going so you can have some alone time." Via smacked his arm.

"Yeah Keel, we're going to leave you two alone." Pim said gripping onto Bradley's arm. She gently stroked the baby's forehead.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Bradley said with a perky tone. It was funny, after all those years, he managed to become almost a four inches taller than Pim.

"Alright, I'm so glad that you came." Keely said smiling. "It mean's a lot to all of us, and I hope your not too tired."

"Don't talk like that Keely, you should be exhausted." Via hugged Keely without touching the baby. She touched both of the baby's heads and gave Phil a hug. Owen kissed Keely's cheek and playfully slapped Phil on the back without interfering with him holding the baby. Pim and Bradley also said their good byes and left the couple alone.

Keely moved over on the bed so Phil could collapse next to her. Both of their breathing was heavy. They babies' in their arms started to drift off to sleep. Phil gently placed Page into the crate and took Madison from Keely and did the same. He got up and flipped the bathroom light on and closed the door so there was a crack of light coming through. He turned off the main light and got back in the bed with Keely.

She snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and let it fall on her shoulder. "Tomorrow, the babies and I get discharged and we get to go home." Keely whispered happily. Phil nodded on her head and fell asleep, happily dreaming of waking up.

**Please review the chapter, it took so long to write and I believe it should be reviewed. Also, the next chapter should be out in a week or so. You won't have to wait as long as the last one.**

**-Gibbs**


	4. Mommy's Day Off

**Well this is pretty Sweet! Here's chapter Four? I think lol! Sorry for the mistakes. I try as hard as I can. **

Two weeks had gone by since that night. Phil had stayed home with Keely and the baby's for the first week, but went back to work for the second. It was Friday night, and Phil was going to be home for the weekend. The last week for her had been hell. She was always tired, but when one baby was hungry the other one wasn't, when one was silent, the other one was crying.

But, at her first chance to rest while both of the baby's were sleeping, she just laid them belly up on their king sized bed while pillows pilled high on one side and Keely laying on the other. She looked at her sleeping children smiling happily. It wasn't their fault that she was up night and day tending to their every need, well yeah, it was.

It was amazing how much you could love two people so much. Phil was her original life and would always be a major part in her life, but now she had two babies, her baby's. She watched them sleep, their pudgy tummies moving up and down.

After the first week, they had a house appointment with a doctor. He told them because it was still warm out, they could take the babies out side in their back yard, as long as they were kept out of the sun. Even with the permission from the doctor, Keely kept them protected inside. Mandy even offered to take one of the baby's for the day, but Keely said that the babies weren't ready for that yet. They lay there for a while, Keely eventually fell asleep. It wasn't long though until Page started crying and woke up Madison. Soon both babies were crying and unhappy.

Keely rubbed her eyes and woke up to see two screaming babies looking back at her. She stood up and grabbed the two portable baby chairs from the floor and put them on the bed. She Picked up Madison and rocked her until her cries subsided. Then she genteelly placed her in the carrying seat and strapped her in. She did the same with Page and kissed both of them on the head. _Thirty more minutes until Phil comes home. _Keely thought to her self. She picked up the handles on the seat and carried them down stairs. She set them on the counter as she went to start cooking something for dinner. She opened the refrigerator, nothing. She went to the cabinet, nothing. She pulled a chair over towards the babies and sat down in amazement. Was she really that busy all of the time?

"Okay guys, it looks like were eating you tonight." She kissed their feet and tickled their tummies. They laughed and kicked at the air. Keely laughed and pretended to eat them. She laid a hand on each of their stomachs and the babies grabbed her finger. Their grip was so strong she couldn't pull away. Keely remembered her mother telling her once why baby's grabbed people's fingers. When a baby grabs someone's finger, it mean's they feel safe around you and want to keep you by them, and since a finger is the smallest thing they can grab onto, that's what they grab. That's also why they grab hair and hoop earrings.

Keely pulled on of her hands away for a second and dialed Phil's cell phone number on speaker phone and gave her hand back to the baby. She listened to it ring three times before he picked up.

"Hey Keel, what's up?" Phil asked with his hand on the steering wheel. "I'm on my way home right now."

"Are you hands free?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have you on onStar."

"Okay, well you're on speaker phone because my hands are in your children's mouths." She said jokingly.

"Well as long as your hands are clean I'm fine."

"Hey, I washed my hands before I attempted to cook diner, and if I didn't, all they would be putting in their mouths would be their germs, because that were my hands have been all day."

"Okay, I'm sorry, so you're calling because you want me to pick up dinner, huh?"

"How'd you know?" She asked him.

"Well, I have my ways." He replied. "What if I said I was already a step ahead of you?"

"You got food already?" She asked happily feeling her stomach grumble.

"Hopefully you want Chinese?" He told her.

"Chinese sounds perfect!" She exclaimed. "When will you be home?"

"Um, how does five minutes sound?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon, love you, bye." Keely pulled both of her hands away and hit the off button on the phone. She rinsed the baby drool off her hands in the sink and dried them off with a towel. She walked back over toward the babies and took them out of the travel chairs. She gently placed each baby in the moveable crib in the living room door way where she could keep an eye on them from the kitchen. She bent over and pulled her hair into a messy bun and rolled the sleeves on her short sleeved shirt up to her shoulders. Luckily Phil let her take a shower this morning before he left for work, so she didn't smell too bad.

Keely pulled two plates, cups, and silverware from the cabinets and set the table for her and Phil. She pulled the crib over next to the table so they wouldn't be so distant. Both babies lay on their back looking up at Keely smiling. She reached into the crib and touched both of their noses with her pointer finger. "Hey cuties." She cooed. "How are my favorite babies?"

The babies gurgled and wrinkled their noses. Keely pulled Page up from the soft mattress and held her against her chest. She kissed her forehead and breathed in the sent of her soft skin. There is something about baby smell that just makes them smoother. She put Page back into her travel chair and took Maddie out of the crib. She kissed her on the cheek and put her into the travel chair. Then she thought, _what was the point of putting them in the crib anyway? _Keely moved the babies to the end of the table, facing the plates just as Phil walked up the stairs from the basement. He came up behind her, dropped the bag of Chinese on the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife. She jumped slightly and relaxed when she realized who was holding her.

"Phil, you scared the crap out of me." Keely fell back into his arms and let him hold her. He kissed her cheek as he stared at the babies.

"I think we need to make the garage door louder, because you can't hear it from up here." Phil let go of Keely and walked over toward the babies on the table and played with them. "So, what'd you do today?" He asked while rubbing Maddie's stomach with his hand.

"Well, basically nothing that didn't involve these two." She said tickling Page's feet.

"It was a nice day; did you get to take them outside?" He asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and saw him looking at her. "Um, no I didn't get a chance." She lied.

"Oh, so, are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starved." Phil pulled out the food from the bag and put it out on the table. They sat down at the table, so they were facing each other. They starting digging into the food, but Phil stopped when he looked over at Keely and noticed how out of character she looked.

"Hey Keel, is something wrong?" He reached under the table and squeezed her leg.

"What, no I'm fine, just really tired." She picked through her food and ate until she thought she would explode. When she was done, she sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll clean up and take care of the babies." He told her.

"That wouldn't be fare to you; you've worked a long day too." Phil kissed her forehead continued to clean up. "Why don't we both go lie down, and the babies can stay with us until they fall asleep?" Phil took Maddie out of the chair and handed her to Keely carefully. She let the baby lie against her chest and rest there. Phil took out Page and **cradled** her in his arms. Keely walked up the two flights of stairs with Phil in tow. She walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. She pushed back into the pillows and let Madison play with her hair. Phil sat down next to her and smiled. She tiredly rubbed the baby's back. The baby reached up tried to grab onto her face.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" She joked. The baby pulled her hand away, but quickly put her hand back on her lips. Keely kissed the baby's hand and the baby smiled. Madison took her hand off her mothers face and grabbed her shirt instead.

Both babies were starting to fall asleep and Keely and Phil set them in their cribs at the end of the bed. They sat in front of them for a while, just watching their small eyes close. Then they retreated back into the bed. Keely glanced at the clock and Phil looked at her. "I don't even care that it's six fifteen." He said laughing.

"Neither do I. All I want is to go to sleep for more than an hour." Keely laid her head against the pillows and curled into a ball. Phil scooted over and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep…

Sunlight poured through the blinds and Keely could feel the soon to be September warmth on her face. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly sat up in bed and rested against the backboard. Looking at the clock, she gasped. "Eight Thirty?" She read, obviously confused. She looked around and noticed that Phil and the babies were missing from the bedroom. She stood up on the ground and slipped on her slippers

She walked down the stairs and heard a genteelly cry coming from the living room. She walked in and saw the two babies lying on a blanket on the floor. The baby stopped crying and flailed her arms. Keely walked over and picked up the baby off the floor. "Hi Page," She kissed her daughters forehead and smiled. Then Madison started crying and Keely felt obliged to pick up both babies. She held Page in one arm with her head securely against her chest. Keely then realized that she couldn't pick up both babies to she lay Page back down on the blanket and kneeled down next to the babies. She rubbed their tummies and watched their eyes gaze up at her.

"Are you hungry?" Phil asked coming up behind her. She stood and wrapped he arms around him.

"Oh, thank you so much for letting me sleep." She kissed his cheek and he pulled her onto his lips. They pulled away and Keely answered her question. "Yes I'm hungry, but since when do we have any food?"

"Well since your mom came by at seven to watch the babies while I went shopping." He told her.

"Oh really, I'm so sorry, you could have woken me up." Keely sadly hugged her husband again.

"Hey, aren't you glad you got a full night sleep?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I didn't want you to have to call my mom. I should call to thank her."

"Okay, you do that; also, I have good news." He told her.

"Alright, tell me the good news."

"What time do you think the babies slept to today?"

"Um, what time?" She asked confused at the good news.

"I woke them up on my way to the bathroom at five thirty." Keely gave him big eyes.

"Oh my god, they slept through the night." She bent back down and kissed the babies. "Thank you so much," She pleaded to them.

"Yup, now what do you want to eat." She turned to look at him.

"Anything, and coffee." She sat down on the floor and leaned her back on the couch.

"Thank god you can have coffee again, huh?" Phil joked. Keely looked up at him and laughed.

"The next time I have a baby, I'm drinking decalf the entire time, whether you like it or not." Keely told him.

"Okay, so you're saying you want another baby?" Phil said surprised. He watched her from the kitchen as he brewed her coffee.

"Well eventually, but not too soon." She avoided his eyes.

"Keel, how many kids do you want exactly?"

"Um, I was think four. How many kids do you want?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know, I guess we can have as many as you want." He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. He pushed the button on the coffee machine and watched for a moment as the black liquid dripped into the cup. The coffee came to a dripping stop. He added the amount of milk and sugar Keely like to the coffee and he carried it over to her. She took it in her hands and breathed in the sent of vanilla.

"Thanks Phil, I need this almost as much ad I need you." He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

"So Keel, what are you going to do today with your day off?" He asked.

She blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. "I have the day off?"

"Well, no, because you don't actually get to choose what you want to do, because Owen's coming over to help me take care of the babies, and Via wants to take you out." He explained.

"Are you sure, because you need a day off just as much as I do?" Phil nodded on top of her head.

"Yup, Via said she'll be here at nine thirty." Phil swatted at her butt. "Go on, go get her ready." She kissed his cheek for a long time and pulled away.

"You get to sleep in as long as you want to tomorrow." She kissed the babies heads and ran up stairs with her coffee in hand.

Forty minutes later Keely came back down stairs showered and dressed. She had her Coach handbag Phil had got her for her ninetieth birthday along with a whole bunch of other stuff. She was wearing her necklace, which now had her daughter's pictures in it. "Phil," She shrieked while standing in the hallway.

"I'm in the office with the babies!" She quickly fast walked toward the office and stood in front of his desk.

"Look, look, look," She pleaded. Phil looked up at her confused. "I'm back to a size one again!" She ran her hands over her curves and smiled. She was back to wearing her normal clothes again. Today she chose light blue designer jeans that were purposely ripped and black and white stripped shirt that fell around her shoulders.

"I told you running on the treadmill while the babies were sleeping would help you loose the pregnancy fat." He stood up, leaned over the desk and kissed her on the lips. She had a black ribbon tied in her hair and Phil thought she looked amazing, just like she always did. "Our babies have one stylish mommy."

"I know! I want them always to be best dressed in class." She smiled at Page and Madison who were sucking their thumbs in their travel chairs.

"Well, we can't let them become complete spoiled brats, but we can spoil them." He sat down and motioned for her to sit down on his lap.

She obliged and leaned into his chest softly. "Are you going to be working today while Owen's here." She asked pointing toward the computer.

"Nope, I was just downloading some of the pictures and videos we took of the babies to the computer so I can send the good ones to both of our phones." He smiled and let his hand's fall in her lap. "I'll try and send them today while you're out with Via."

Keely nodded sadly into his shoulder. "Yeah, that would be nice." Phil could sense her pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pressed his cheek against hers.

She shook her head. "Nothing really, it just, it's going to be my first time leaving them behind." She looked at her two children sitting on top of the desk. "You won't let anything happen, right?"

"Everything will run just as if you had been watching them, besides I'll have Owen with me and he's a baby doctor now, so I'm guessing he knows how to take care of infants." He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder where her sleeve started. The babies made a gurgling noise as they looked up at their parents.

"Well, it looks as if they're already disgusted by their parents loving each other." She poked their stomachs genteelly and smiled. "I know you'll have it under control, but I just can't help feeling that I'll be disowning them or leaving them behind."

"Just buy something for them while your out and then you won't feel as bad. You can even call to check up on them every so often if you want."

"Okay, that works I guess." She stood up in front of Phil. "I'm going to get my shoes on, do you want me to get anything ready or whatever?"

"Nope, get your shoes on and spend some time with Page and Madison before Via gets here." Keely rubbed his leg with her hand, and then left the room.

She same back with her black Jimmy Choos on. "Okay, where are my babies?" She walked over and lifter Madison out of the travel chair. She held her in one arm and then looked to Phil. "I'll be really careful I promise."

He shook his head. "You don't have to ask for my permission to hold both babies."

"I'm not asking for your permission Phil. I'm asking you to hand me Page." Phil slapped his forehead and lifted Page from her chair. He carefully placed her in Keely's arms and smiled. "Thank you." She said as she looked down at the babies who were staring upon her with their soft eyes.

"So, how does it feel?" He asked.

"It feels like I wouldn't be able to do this if they were a little bit bigger." He walked up behind her and rested his cheek on hers.

"Well, hold them both at the same time while you can." The doorbell, then, rang through the house and both babies began to cry. Keely motioned for Phil to take one of the babies. He grabbed Madison from her arms and held her protectively in his own. They rocked both babies while approaching the front door. Phil pulled it open and let Via and Owen walk into the front hall.

"Keel!" She shrieked. "Look how big they've gotten." She touched the babies' soft cheek. "Pretty soon they'll be holding their own head up, and crawling, and then talking."

"Well not too soon," Phil said sensing Keely's scared look. She held out Page to Via and let her hold her.

"Hi baby," She said in her cooing voice. "It's your aunty Via." Page gave her an uncomfortable look before flailing her arms for her mother.

"Oh Vee, don't take it the wrong way." Keely said taking Page back into her own arms. "She just confused."

Via shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, I understand. I'm not her mommy." The baby stopped flailing her arms and grabbed onto Keely's hair. They watched as the guy walked into the office.

"So Vee, where are we going today?" She asked.

Via put her hands out. "Well in all honesty all I could think of was shopping!"

"And that totally works for me." She played with Page's covered feet. "But I have to by something for the babies, hopefully you don't mind?"

"Nope I don't mind at all." Via looked up at Keely. "Keel, I'm still so proud of you. You've been my best friend now for ten years, and now you're a mom."

"Thanks Via!" Keely gave her friend hug with her empty arm. "I still can't believe I'm a mom either." She replaced her hair with her finger in Page's hand.

They walked away from the front hall and into the office. "When are you guys going to get going?" Owen asked.

"Soon," Keely told him. She walked over and handed him Page. Lucky for her, the baby didn't start crying. "Alright, there are bottles in the fridge and Phil you know what to do."

He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, you go out and have fun." She grabbed her purse off the desk.

"Thanks well be back whenever." Keely looked over at Via who was saying goodbye to Owen. She leaned over the baby and kissed Phil hard on the lips. "Please be careful." She whispered in his ear. He glared at her and she smiled. She kissed Madison on the forehead and the baby touched her nose. "Bye Maddie," Keely walked over to Owen and kissed Page. "Bye Page," Via grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, as she was yelling out tasks and what to do. Phil just walked over and closed the door in front of her face.

"Okay, whose car are we taking?" Via asked as they walked down the front steps, down the walk way and out to the drive way.

"Um, my Jaguar Convertible has full gas, but I do love taking the Audi." Keely pointed toward the Audi and Via smiled and took out the keys. "Just to let you know, I'm paying for gas if we need it!"

Three hour and later Via and Keely were walking around the Pickford Mall, bags and iced lattes in hand. Keely bought one shirt for her self and a bunch of little things for the babies. Via bought her self a few things and Seth a couple of new shirts. Next they were hitting Abercrombie, and Via was still riding Keely about being too stylish for a mom.

"For the last time Via, I'm just keeping a title; I don't want my kids to be embarrassed to be seen with me." Keely glanced at a few pares of pants and picked out the ones she liked.

"Yeah Keel, but people are going too think you're their sister."

"I don't think so Vee, but when and if it comes to that, I'll just laugh." Via watched as Keely raided the store.

"Hey Keel, do you think that when I have kids, they'll be embarrassed to be around me?" She asked worriedly.

Keely put her hand on Via's shoulder. "Vee, as much as it scares me to say this, I think you and I are going to have a lot in common." She thought for a second. "Yeah, but if you want our kids to be in the same grade and stuff, you and Owen better start soon." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, but what if I told you I already was!" Via beamed happily.

Keely turned and looked at her with shock. "No way!" She screamed and hugged her in the middle of the store. People were staring, but Keely was too happy to pay attention. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks, I presume." Keely gave her friend one last hug and pulled away.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" She asked.

Via sighed. "I would have, but you were so happy about your babies, I didn't want to take the glory." She confessed.

"Via, you wouldn't have." Keely organized the close hanging on her arm. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait until our kids will be friends."

"Yeah, it will be amazing, but I haven't been able to do the math to see if they'll be in the same grade."

"Let's not think about that now, especially while I'm still carting them around." Via picked out a few things.

"I don't know the point of shopping, if all I'm going to go is grow." She put back a pair of pants she was looking at.

Keely put her stuff back too. "If you want, I can show you the store I bought all my maternity clothes from." Via nodded and followed Keely out of the store. As Keely was about to turn into the store, she plowed into a man who was carry a box.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here let me get that for you." She said not making eye contact with the person. She bent over and picked up the box and handed it to the man. She looked at his face. His blue eyes staring back at her.

"Keely Teslow?" The man asked.

She crocked her head and squinted her eyes. "Um, yeah, who are you?"

He put up his hands and smiled. "Keel, it's me Tanner."

Her mouth fell and she stared. "Tanner? Woah, it's been a long time."

"I know, and might I say, you look amazing." He pointed to her body and she blushed. Her Christmas memories from high school flooded away and she looked at the gentleman in front of her with envy.

"Thanks Tanner, you don't look so bad your self."

"Well, I think it would be all the time I've spent working out." He flexed for her and she turned her head uncomfortably.

"Um, so Tanner, are you married? Do you have any kids?" Via asked, trying to jump into the conversation.

"No, I'm afraid not, but Keely, if your open, I would love to you to be my girl." He said creepily.

"Um, no Tanner, I'm married to a Phil, and we have two kids." Keely crossed her arms and shivered.

"Oh, Phil, how's that working for you?" His eyes burned with angry passion. "I'm surprised you haven't dropped him like the tomato he is yet."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that, Phil's my life!" Keely said extremely offended. She began to walk away with Via in tow.

He yelled after her and she stopper. "Keely, I was hopping that you would join me for dinner."

She stood their in front of him looking dumbstruck. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Come on, it would be fun, if you know what I mean." With that Via pulled Keely away before she slapped him.

"Keel, let's go home!" Via said pulling her off towards the doors.

"That sick perverted ass whole." She cursed, and then she glanced at Via. "I'm sorry baby." She said touching her friends stomach for a second.

Keely and Via walked over towards the car and they got into the car. "I can't believe him." Via said disturbed.

Keely put her hands on the steering wheel and pulled out of the parking lot, driving on towards her house. She shook her body off. "That was so disturbing. Can you believe what I would have done if he'd touched me!"

Via put a hand on her knee. "We'll just have to go shopping some other time."

"Oh Vee, I'm sorry, I totally forgot." Keely sighed. "I'm taking you to all of the good maternity stores as soon as I get another day off, I promise!"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to get out of there just as bad as you did." Via and Keely were silent for the rest of the ride, until they pulled back into the driveway. "Are you going to tell Phil?" She asked seriously.

Keely thought for a moment. "I don't know, it really depends." They pulled their bags from the trunk and heaved them from the car to the front door. Pushing it open with their feet, they walked in and closed the door behind them. Little did they know a friend in a black truck had followed them home.

"Hey, were home!" Keely announced to the house. No one answered and she started to panic. "Hello!" She yelled.

"Is anyone here?" Via yelled. They dropped their bags on the floor in the kitchen and walked around down stairs looking for them.

"Phil, Owen?" Keely yelled up the stairs. "Okay Keel, don't panic." She said out loud to her self. Finally something in her head clicked and she ran to the door to the deck. "Please no!" She begged. She slid the door open and walked onto the wood platform. She glanced down at the grass. Her eyes fell on Phil and Owen. "No, No, NO!" She yelled.

Phil looked up at her tear stricken face. She ran back inside pushing past Via who tried to grab her hand. "Keely," She yelled after her. Phil ran up the stairs grabbing Via's shoulder.

"Can you please stay with Owen and the babies?" He continued to run into the house, but the looked back for a quick second. "Congratulations by the way." Via smiled and walked down the stairs to the back yard.

Phil closed the slider door and ran inside. "Keel!" He yelled. He knew she wouldn't answer, so he went and looked in the first place she would run to. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom floor. He walked over to the door of the nursery and jiggled the door handle. It wouldn't budge. He reached on top of the door and pulled down a metal key with a loop. He pushed it in the door and turned it until it clicked. He pushed down on the handle and walked into the room. Keely was sitting in the rocking chair with her knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed. Phil went and keeled at her feet.

"How could you do that to me Phil?" She asked, breathing heavily. He sat down next to her and held her against him. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"Keel, why are you so afraid to let them out side?" He asked her.

She looked up at him angrily. "Because, they could get really sick, they're so small and so vulnerable." She put her chin on her knee. "I can't believe you would do this. They could die now!"

"Keely, stop, I didn't do anything wrong." Phil let go of his wife and stood in front of her. "The doctor said it would be fine to take them outside, and because you wouldn't, I did."

"Phil you're risking our children's lives here!" She screamed at him. She stood also so they were both in front of each others faces.

"Since the babies have been born you've been acting like a psychotic mother who won't risk anything." Phil explained harshly.

"Yeah Phil, but why risk when it's your own flesh and blood you're talking about." Owen knocked on the door, interrupting Keely.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this um, never mind, there both crying. We just brought them inside for you." Keely walked over and took both babies into her arms carefully.

"Well be waiting down stairs for you." Owen and Via walked away and Keely held her babies with security.

"I'm so sorry sweeties; your father was just being stupid." She said with attitude. She rocked them carefully and Phil walked past her. She looked around the room for their traveling chairs, but couldn't find them. She walked into the bed room and found them lying on the bed. She genteelly placed each baby on the bed, and then strapped them into the car seat like chairs. "Did daddy take care of you today?"

The babies looked at her, but respond.

"I missed you guys so much, but I bought you something. I'm sorry you had to witness that back there. Maybe we should have handled it better. I don't think either one of us planned for it to go that far. I promise we'll be okay. We don't fight a lot; actually we don't ever fight, so everything will be fine." She picked up the seat's and carried them down stairs to the kitchen.

Via, Owen, and Phil were sitting at the counter with drinks in hand. Keely set the babies on the counter in front of Via. She smiled at the babies and then sighed. "Hey Keel, Owen and I our going to go home now, but I was thinking that maybe tonight the four of us could go to eat at The Ritz? You know the four of us." She offered.

"Yeah Vee, that sounds good." Owen agreed. Keely glanced at Phil for a second, but he had his eyes glued to the counter.

"Sure, sounds good." Keely spoke for her and Phil, but no one seemed to notice.

Via looked at the couple. "Okay, I guess we'll make the reservations for six, which gives everyone two hours until we have to be anywhere." Keely nodded.

"Alright, I guess we'll go now." Owen said standing up next to Via. They walked over toward the door leaving Phil alone in the kitchen. Keely pulled open the front door and said goodbye to their friends. As she closed the door she realized how much she dreaded going back into the kitchen. Taking silent steps she walked through the living room to the door way to the kitchen. She stopped and looked at Phil playing with the babies. He was so hurt that she didn't trust him, but he had hurt her too. They were both wrong in a sense that they both had gotten hurt. Keely cringed as Phil looked up at her. She turned away so they wouldn't make eye contact.

She walked over and stood next to him so she could look at the babies. They both stood there awkwardly until Phil went to walk away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Phil rested his head on top of hers and placed his hands on her hips. Maddie and Page were looking at them, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. "See, I told you we'd be okay." She said smiling.

"Why, did they doubt us?" Phil asked confused.

She shook her head. "No, this was just the first time they practically witnessed a fight, I was just letting them know that everything would be okay?" Phil slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her onto the counter. She smiled and leaned for a kiss.

"I don't think so." He put a finger on her lips. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She paused for a second. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, that's not totally what I wanted to do."

He looked at her and touched her chin. "And I'm sorry I made you mad because I took the babies outside." Keely leaned in for a kiss and this time he didn't put his hand up.

"Apology accepted." She said softly, pulling away from the kiss. "So, I already took a shower today, so would you like me to take over for a while."

"Well, thanks anyway, but I already took a shower before I went shopping this morning." Phil explained. Keely kissed him again.

"I'm glad we're okay!"

"Me too!" He noticed Keely's flushed face. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need to tell you what happened at the mall today?"

**So, this one didn't take as long to post? And it's just as long… Sweet! The next chapter won't pick up right where this one left off, but it's good. Look for it in a weekish? Please Read and Review. If you like this story, tell your friends about it! I'm working so hard to keep up with it. **


	5. Don't Loose the Baby

**Chapter five! Thanks to:**

**AlyandAjluver: I absolutely love Aly & AJ too! Ha… Anyway, thanks for the review I'm glad you like the story!**

**Shanaenae50591****: Cute! Thanks for the review… Tanner is really creepy… lol… enjoy this chapter… Lot's of Tanner… and the babies. **

**Maxthieriotluvr****: Thanks for the review I hope you like this next chapter**

**Brittney: It's rated M because of this whole thing I'm going to get into eventually, but I was having a problem rating like T or something because I don't really know what the ratings are for anymore. I've seen so many rated R movies, but than again I've seen PG13 movies that were worse. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, if there are any.**

"_I went to buy something at American Eagle and they said our credit card was maxed out." She had told him. But this was over eight months ago. _

Rain fell against the windows making repetitive pounding noises. Lightning crashed through the sky hitting the ground with a loud crack that could be heard for miles and miles. Page and Madison wailed at the fright. Keely sat on the couch in the living room with her eight and a half month old babies perched on her hips. For the first time in about two months Pickford was having a thunder storm.

It was three in the afternoon on a Saturday, but the darkness of the sky said differently. Page and Madison didn't seem to enjoy the storm as much as Keely was. They held onto their mother for dear life as more noise filled the house. Keely held the babies closer to her body. Time had moved gone by so fast. Her adorable baby girls were almost nine months old.

Page began holding her head up at three months and started crawling at six. As for Madison, so was moving just a little bit faster. She had been holding her head up since two and a half months and could now pull her self up with the help of furniture.

Phil was now back at work normal hours and was pretty much pulling the financial aid. Keely worked with the local news channel, LD11, with the morning and night reports. Her morning reports were from six to seven thirty and her night reports were from seven to nine thirty, after Phil got home. Her journalistic carrier had been put on hold until the girls started school, but she didn't mind too much.

As for the Tanner problem, Keely had received a house call from him at least twice a month. As hard as it was for her, she was keeping it away from Phil. He hadn't showed up the house yet, but she was sure that he knew where they lived. Their driveway was too long for him to watch them, but she told him in one of their recent phone calls, that she would call the cops if he came with in fifty meters of the house.

Turning her attention back towards the hysterical babies, she carried them into the office. She sat one on each leg as she sat down at the desk chair. She pulled in close enough to the desk so they wouldn't fall off her lap. She shook the mouse and watched light return to the dark computer screen. She knew she shouldn't be on the computer when in was lightning like it was outside, but there was something she had to do. Pulling up an empty web browser, she typed into the address bar.

It was a site for people who were curious about knowing if anyone dangerous was living close to them. Keely's mom had told her about it when the babies were first born, but it wasn't until right now that she had been to the actual page. She typed her area code into the search box and waited for the search page to load. She looked down at the two blonde mushroom heads pulling on her shirt. They had stopped crying and were using her chest as a pillow.

The page loaded and a list of names were included. She scrolled down and noticed that there were a lot of people on the list, but most in the surrounding town. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face and she stopped scrolling. Her hearts stopped as her eyes fell upon his face, Tanners face. She clicked on his picture.

_Charged for ignored rape and under persuasive stocking… Was sent to jail in 2008 and came out in 2012… Under no watch program…_

She forwarded the page to Via and closed the search page. She sat in wonder for a while. Why hadn't she done this before? She turned her head to look out the window and saw the sun peering through the clouds. She bit her lip and ran her ringers through the babies' hair. Page pointed her fingers at the computer background and mumbled something. Keely laughed in spite. It was the picture taken at the hospital the day they were born. Page kept pointing and grunting things, and Keely kept laughing…Until Page wailed something that didn't sound like a grunt. Keely stopped and listened.

"Da!" Page announced. Keely's mouth dropped she reached for the phone.

"Who's that?" Keely asked pointing to Phil.

"Da!" She exclaimed again. Keely carried the babies and the phone into the living room and set them on the floor. She sat down next to them as she dialed Phil cell phone number. She babies crawled over her and Madison stood up using her shoulder for support.

"Couldn't you wait until I got in the door?" Phil answered his cell.

"You're here?" She asked excitedly.

Phil shook his head. "I just pulled into the garage."

"Well hurry up, run!" Keely hung up and caught Madison before she fell backwards. "Your sister said Daddy!" Keely told her. The baby just wriggled away from her and crawled over the coffee table. Keely grabbed Page from off her feet and held her in her arms. She kissed her forehead repetitively. Phil came running up the stairs into the living room. "Who's that Page?" Keely asked her smiling.

Page put out her arms. "Da!" Keely smiled and let Page crawl over to Phil.

"Oh my God!" Phil said lifting her up. He held the baby in his arms. "How long has she being saying it?"

Keely smiled, "That's the third one so far." She stood up next to Phil and looked at Page. "Before she said it I could tell what she was trying to say."

"What do you mean?"

Keely shrugged. "She was pointing to the picture of you on the computer background while mumbling, it was so adorable."

Phil kissed Page's head. "Can you say da again?" Phil asked her.

The baby shook her head and Phil tickled her. "Come on sweetie I got to hear it three times, just one more time?" Keely asked her.

The baby looked at her confused, but seemed to understand. "No!" She said shaking her head again.

Keely looked at the baby with wide eyes. "No way, two in one day!" She leaned over and kissed Page's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you he said cooingly." He handed Keely the baby so she could hug her. "Alright, No and Da, that works for me."

"Me too, they're growing up way too fast." Keely tightened her grip on Page. "Via's going to have her baby any day now."

"Pretty soon we can enroll Page and Madison in a day care." Phil told her. "Then you can go back to work, full time."

"I don't think so. I thought we were going to find a nanny for the baby's?" Keely placed Page on her hip.

"I don't care what we do, but you have to figure it out." Phil said implicitly.

"Nice, Phil." She said jokingly. Page pulled on her shirt and giggled. Keely smiled and twirled around in a circle.

Phil kissed his wife's forehead and placed his hand on her hip. "Where's Madison?" He asked calmly. Keely's eyes widened as she looked around the room. She had been so busy with Page, she had forgotten about Madison. Her heart stopped as she handed Page to Phil again. She went over and looked by the table, she was gone. She wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. She quickly went into the hallway and began crying. She walked around the corner and saw Madison pulling her self up on the stairs.

Madison had made it half way up and was still going. Keely ran up the stairs with Phil right behind her. Keely scooped her daughter of the stairs and held her against her chest. "Oh my God Phil, I can't believe I did that." She kissed Maddie's forehead. "Oh I'm terrible!"

Phil put a hand on her shoulder. "Keely it's not your fault."

"Hell it's not." She sobbed. "Phil I lost Madison, in our own house. I wasn't paying attention. She could have gotten hurt."

"Keel, she didn't get hurt and she's fine, she knows that you didn't mean to not pay attention to her." Phil sat down on the steps with his wife and kids.

"Phil, how do you know, she could have been mad at me because I wasn't paying attention so she ran away." Keely explained.

Phil shook his head. "She's eight months old Keels, she was just exploring." Phil rubbed Page's head and the Madison's.

"Phil, I'm not so sure I'm willing too let this one slide." Keely cringed. "I did something really bad this time."

"I understand what your saying sweetie, but it was an accident." He sat close to his wife to comfort her.

"Accident or not, this is way too unforgivable." Her mouth fell open and she gasped. "Way too unforgivable, Phil, I just played favorites, with my kids."

Phil shook his head. "Keely, that's not favorites. One of your daughters just said her first words."

"Alright, let's stop this conversation." Keely said shaking her head. She sat Madison on her lap and kissed her forehead at the same time Page shouted Da! Keely smiled at the baby. "Now look who's jealous!" The baby giggled.

Keely and Phil stood up with the baby's in their arms and carried them up toward their bed room. They set the babies down on the floor and watched them crawl around. Phil sat down in the rocker and pulled Keely down onto his lap.

"They're so cute!" Phil said squeezing Keely's hips. "Just like you."

Keely elbowed his side. "Not cute like me, cute in general." Madison crawled over and lifted her hands up for her mother to pick her up. Keely bent over and picked her up.

The baby smiled and spoke. Keely stopped to listen. "Mom-uh!" Madison belted.

Phil shook his head into Keely's shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me."

Pulling out of the LD11 parking lot, Keely started for home at nine forty seven. She was tired and felt over worked. She just finished giving the night news, and would have to wake up at four thirty to be back at the station for five forty five the next morning. This wasn't what she was used to doing. Most of the time she was right at the spot she was giving the news report on. She had talked about murder cases, right where the body had been found, and fires, where the fire was in bloom right behind her, but since the babies had been born, her co host Kayle had taken over the hard hitting news stories and Keely was sent to the safety of the station t give back up reports. Her boss told her that as soon as Madison and Page were in day care, she could have her job back.

She pulled up at a stop light and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She thought back to her conversation with Kayle during the show.

"_Now over to Keely Teslow, whose still giving the reports from the station." Kayle beamed into the microphone. _

_Keely gave a half smile at the camera. "Well I should be back out there soon enough." She told her. _

"_Well I wouldn't be to sure!" She said with a smile. _

Keely stepped on the gas peddle as the light turned green. She pulled into the nearest twenty four hour gas station and quick market to pick up a few things. She walked into the market and grabbed a basket. Running through the short aisles she quickly finished her shopping and headed over toward the counter. The man who was checking out the items was glancing up at her.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked, kind of freaked out.

"Hm, sorry, you're Keely Teslow, right? I just saw you on the news." The man stated pointing to the mini TV.

"Oh Yeah, nice to meet you." Keely handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"You know, you really have to get back to the real stories. That Kayle Morison is ruining the show." He said deafeningly.

"I know, well you see, I've been out on maternity leave for eight months now. I really had no choice."

"I know, I heard about your twins, congratulations." He said handing her the bag and change. Keely started to walk away, but he called after her. "There was a guy in here last week who watched the show with me. He knew a lot about you, said you use to be friends."

"Really, what was his name?" She asked confused.

"Um, it started with a T, Tommy er something like that."

Keely's heart dropped. "Tanner Kirtspatrick…"

"He said two timing you was the worst thing he's ever done."

Keely turned back to the door and then back at the man again. "Don't believe a single thing that guy tells you. He's bad, and just don't let him talk to you." She walked out of the market an out to her car. She glanced in the back seat before hopping into the driver's seat. She threw the bag on the seat next to her and drove on towards her house.

She pulled into the driveway and slammed on the breaks as something ran out in front of the car. She glanced up and saw Tanner standing there looking fluttered. "God damnit," she screamed. He walked over toward the window and motion for her to roll it down. She did as he told her, but only a crack.

"I need you Keely!" He told her. "I can't have a life without you."

"Tanner, get the fuck away from my house and my family, and ME!" Keely screamed. "You fucking stay away, I'm calling the cops, you hear." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and showed it to Tanner.

He laughed. "Keely I don't think you understand. If I can't have you, then no one can!"

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was an eighteen inch metal rod, a gun. Her heart stopped. "Oh shit," she muttered under her breath. "What do I do, what do I do?" She said to her self. She opened the door fast so that in knocked Tanner on his back. She slammed the door closed and speed down the drive way. Leaving the car running and the bags on the floor, she ran to the house, turning the handle and locking the door behind her. She slid a table in front of the door, for god knows what reason and started running for the stairs.

"Phil!" She screamed. "Shit Phil!" She reached the bed room and saw Phil standing in the door way.

"What Keel, the baby's are sleeping!" Phil was silenced as he heard an approaching gun shot.

"Grab the babies and bring them up to the attic. I'll grab the phones." Keely held her cell phone in her hand and grabbed the house phone and Phil's cell phone from of the dresser. She went into their walk in closet and pulled down the string that pulled down a ladder to their attic. Phil came up behind her with the babies.

"What the hell is going on?" He said as he heard another gun shoot. Keely climbed up on the ladder and shoved the phones on the floor by a few boxes. Phil handed her a now fully awake Page and she genteelly set her up there, followed by Madison. Keely climbed up after them and turned on the light. Phil came up behind her and pulled the door closed. She placed a few boxes over the entrance and carried the babies toward the back of the house. Phil grabbed the phones and followed her. They sat down in a corner of the room and set Page and Madison down on their legs. Keely took her cell phone out and dialed the police.

It rang twice before someone picked up. "Pickford police department, state your emergency."

"Hi my name's Keely Diffy and theirs this guy with a gun out side of my house."

"Do you live on 54 Crandon Lane?" The woman asked.

Keely shook her head confused. "Apparently some neighbors near by heard gun shots and called the cops. They're on their way over as we speak."

"Oh thank you so much!" Keely said crying.

"I'm going to have to ask you to keep the phone on, even if you have to put it down, only hang up with me after the police get there."

"Okay, we only have one problem!" Keely told her, tears still falling from her eyes. "Um, my husband and my twin babies and I locked our self in our attic."

"I'll connect you to the police car on your case. It'll take like five minutes." Keely held the phone between her shoulder and her head as she held Madison in her arms. Repetitive gun shots were fired and Keely feared that Tanner was in the house.

"Keel, who is that guy?" Phil asked her.

Keely glanced at him for a second. "Tanner…" That was all she had time to say before a man answered the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Diffy." A man asked.

"Yeah, this is her." She replied, out of breath.

"Okay, we're at the top of your drive was right now. There's two police cars, and four police men total. You said the man had a gun, and it was fired."

"Yeah, like ten or so times. I think he might have gotten in the house. I haven't heard anything in a while."

"Okay, where are you and your family located." He asked.

"On the top floor, in the master bed room closet, and then up to the attic." She explained.

"Alright I think I've got it. Please stay on the phone with us, while we investigate." There was a short pause and the he said. "Yeah, he's defiantly in the house."

Keely's heart sank to her stomach. "Find him quick please." Madison began to cry, making Page cry. She tried to comfort the babies to make them stop crying.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you like, but try and keep the babies quiet, it's your best chance." He whispered.

Keely heard an echo coming from a speakerphone. "We have the place surrounded, drop your weapon and come out with your hands up." They heard.

Keely sobbed as she held onto Madison. Phil wrapped his arms around Page, his wife and Madison. She rested her head on his shoulder. Something broke down stairs, she could hear a shattering noise, there was another, and another.

After about three minutes of silence a different man answered the phone. "Ms. Diffy, we have a Mr. Tanner Kirkpatrick locked away in the car, deprived of his weapon."

"Are you serious, thank you so much?" She said sobbing.

"Okay, we're coming up to get you." He said. "You can hang up now."

Keely shut the phone and took Madison in her arms. "It's okay we can go back down now." Running with the baby in her arms she kicked the boxes off of the door just as it was opening. She handed the babies to the police officers and they safely took them in their arms.

Walking down stairs, Keely realized what the shattering noise was. Her pictures. The wedding pictures and there first family picture were all a broken mess on the floor. She turned her head into Phil's chest and balled.

Grabbing her cup of coffee from the counter, Keely sat down at the kitchen table next to Phil. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she sighed. The babies bounced their chairs picking put cheerios and mashing them in their faces. Keely and Phil both dicided that Cheerios were a good starter food for babies.

"Thank you so much for staying home from work today." Keely said softly.

Phil kissed her head softly. "Well I wasn't going to go to work after you stayed up the entire night crying."

"I didn't mean to, I was just scared, you know." She sipped the steaming liquid from the cup.

"Well, I don't blame you at all!" He said pulling her closer to her body. "I mean the babies were screaming all night."

"I don't blame them either!" Keely told him sadly. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Tanner." She told him for the hundredth time this morning.

"It's okay, I just wish you had." Phil kissed her head again right as Madison belted her every so favorable, "Ma!"

Keely pulled away from Phil and set her coffee cup on the table. "Yes Maddie, what is it?" She stood up and lifted the baby from her chair. She threw her hands on her mothers face. They were covered with baby slobber and wet Cheerio crumbs. "Thanks sweetie, I really need that." She grabbed her bottle from the fridge and stuck it in Madison's mouth.

"I have bad news!" Phil said suddenly.

Keely turned and looked at him. "My mother knows you have the day off?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah she wants me to come over and take a look at her car; how did you know?"

"She called while you were in the shower." She wiped the baby's hands, as in both of them, with a wet rag, and then their messy faces. "Don't worry about it."

Phil stood up and kissed her head. "Why don't I go now and get it over with?" He suggested.

"Sure, you'll be there for hours anyway." She said laughing.

"If I'm not back in an hour, you can bring the babies over there, okay?" He grabbed his keys and wallet from off the counter.

"Alright, works for me." Keely stopped for a second. "Can you actually stop at the police station first, and give them that paper work."

He bit his lip. "Where is it?"

"On the desk, I finished filling out the restraining order information for Page and Madison earlier this morning." He walked away and came back a few seconds later, only this time, Keely had two babies in her arms, both sucking on bottles.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, but if I'm not back in an hour, you call me and I'll tell you whether or not to come over." He kissed his two daughters foreheads and pulled his wife in for a passionate kiss with out squishing Page and Madison. "I love you!"

"I love you too." She said watching him walk down the stairs to the garage. After standing in that spot for a while, Keely dicided to go sit on the couch in the living room. Carefully she set the babies into the large play crib filled with stuffed animals. She went over to grab the phone from the hallway charger when the taped bullet holes caught her eyes. Several pinky sized holes had been severed into the door. She grabbed the phone and quickly walked away.

Falling to her knees in front of the crib, she held her breath to keep her self from screaming. She pressed her face against the crib hole covering. Page and Madison slapped at her face and giggled. Keely gave the twins a half smile and pulled the play pin out into the kitchen so she could watch them from the office. As she sat down she looked at the babies looking back at her. It made her feel guilty to have the babies all the way other there, looking back at her with those eyes. She stood up and pulled them into the office, and then sat back at the computer. She went and checked her e-mail; there was only one e-mail in her inbox. It was from Via. Keely clicked on the link and read the e-mail to her self.

Keels,

You've got to be kidding me what a slez bag, and after what he did to you and your family last night. Don't worry, Phil called Owen and he told me all about it. Phil said you didn't want to talk about it, so I won't ask unless you want me too! By the way, has LD11 called you yet today? If they haven't, tell them that you're not telling them crap because that Kayle girl drives me up the wall. We need to see you back out there soon. I can't believe that I'm going to be a mom any day now.

Love Ya,

Vee

Keely responded with, "I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and turned off the computer. She sat there for a few seconds, pondering on what to do. She wanted to get her mind off things. Maybe she was better off just going to her mom's house to hang out with the babies for a while. She was constantly afraid that something going to happen.

The door bell rang. It was sudden and scary. It was awkward, just knowing that someone could see the bullet holes in the front door, just knowing that something happened. She shuddered as she stood up. She ran her hand across the lining of the play pin as she passed.

Looking through the window Keely saw an old man. He didn't look completely old, maybe late fifties. She guessed about the same age as her mom. She pulled open the door and half smiled. She didn't know the man and he didn't have a busyness suit on of a delivery uniform on.

"Hi, um, can I help you." She asked standing in the doorway.

He stood their awkwardly. "Um, yeah I was uh looking for Keely Teslow, but um I seem to have found you."

She blinked. There was something strangely familiar about him. His blonde hair and blue eyes, it all seemed to fit. She fought back tears. "You've got to be kidding me." She said softly. "I don't know if I can take much more of this.

"Yeah Keel it's me." He held open his arms expecting a hug. He tried to step inside, but she put her foot in the way.

"I haven't seen you since I was six years old, at my birthday party, when you left with some other woman." She glared at him. "And you just waltz over to my house eighteen years latter expecting a hug."

He tried to speak, but she put her hand up. "I god damn know who you are, but I advise you to get the fuck away from me Jack Teslow."

"Keel, I've come back to make it up to you." He said innocently.

She laughed. "I've been through way too much in the last twenty four hours to fall for that one." She gripped the door with all her might and muttered under her breath, "This has got to be a nightmare."

"Keel," He said again.

"No, no, no," She said hysterically. "Only my family members and close friends can call me Keel. And you, Jack Teslow are none of those. So, to you I'm Keely, but I would prefer Mrs. Diffy."

"Married I see!" He said happily.

She shook her head. "Like you didn't know. You seem to have failed to make your presence at the banquette, or did your invitation get lost in the mail? Mom's married too, but you should know that."

"Keely, it's really complicated." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You wanna talk about complicated!" She said angrily. A cry broke through the house, and soon two. "I have to get them," she said walking away. "You can come in, but don't move anywhere."

Keely bent over the crib and picked up each baby in her arm and placed them on her hips. She kissed each of their heads before walking back out into the hallway. "You're a mother? Don't you think you're a little too young to be a mother?"

"Uhhh no." She said with a tone.

"Did your husband put you up to this?" He asked her seriously.

"Are you here to judge my life, or did you have a legit reason for showing up at my house?" Madison grabbed onto her hair and pulled. Keely replaced her hair with her finger and than Page grabbed on to her shirt. "You wanna know what, when I was six and you left all the way up until high school all I wanted was for you to come back, but in high school you wanna know what happened?" She didn't wait for him to ask. "I found a guy, a guy who started off as my best friend and because the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So you let him replace me?" He asked hurt, and angry.

"Yeah, I did. And after Phil came into my life, Phil, that's my husband's name, I never thought about you again until right now." She said smiling. Madison and Page continued to fuse around in her arms.

"So what, I'm going to leave right now and never see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled angrily. "This is so out of the blue, I don't even know what."

"Why don't I give you my phone number and you can call me when you do?" He asked.

She nodded. "That would be more appropriate, yeah."

He handed her a card as he back out of the house. "I'm sorry I hurt your mother and you." He left softly. Keely place the babies on the floor for a second as she slammed her hand against the door, locking it, and cried. She slid down against the wall and the two babies cried to her.

"Mom-uh," Madison flailed her arms towards her mother and Keely lifted her up and place her on her lap, followed by Page.

She whipped her tears against her shoulder and kissed the babies on the head. "Do you guys want to go see your Nana?"

When they didn't respond she stood and carried them back over to their play pin. She set them down carefully and called Phil's cell phone.

"Hello?" Phil answered awkwardly.

"Well, obviously you didn't look at your caller ID!" Keely said trying to make herself happy.

"Oh sorry Keel, I wasn't really paying attention when I answered."

"Its fine, um anyway, I think I'm going to head over right now, if that's okay?" She asked him.

"Sure but, is everything okay?"

"I'll talk to you when I get over there, bye." She hung up the phone and glanced quickly at the babies before running up stairs to grab the babies diaper bag. This was one of the things she did once to never with the babies. She got scared that something would happen even when she was in the room with them. She hurried back down stairs and pulled the play pin back into the kitchen so she could stock the diaper bag with baby food and bottles. She hung the bag off her shoulder and lifted the babies from the pin. She grabbed her car keys and carefully walked down the stairs to the garage.

She buckled the babied into their car seats and set the bag on the floor. She ran back inside to set the alarm and close the door Walking around toward the driver's seat she realized how lucky she was that Tanner hadn't shot up her car. She pulled out of the garage and closed it behind her. As Keely drove down the driveway she saw bullet shells left behind by the evidence troops. She shuddered and tried to take her mind off of last night by talking softly to the babies in the back seat.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do when we get to grandmas?" She sat there like she was waiting for a response, but let her mind wander instead.

On the other side of town…

"Daddy, come on! I'm twenty four years old and you still won't let me date anyone who's not in your view." A tall dark brunette plundered her father.

"Alice, I understand where you're coming from, but this time I've found someone amazing for you." The ex mayor of Pickford boomed.

"Right, who is it this time, the president?" Alice Duiluka joked.

"No, but on the contrary, you went to dinner with him back in high school." Her father fought.

"Hm, I don't recall you letting me go on dates in high school."

"Well you said the two of you had so much in common." He scratched his head. "Anyway, his name is Phil Diffy and he's the CEO for an extremely big company here in Pickford. He is extremely fortunate to have so much money for such a young age."

Alice shook her head. "And how do you know that a rich man like Phil Diffy isn't married."

"Alice, what do rich men want?"

"More money?" She guessed.

"Exactly!"

Keely pulled into the driveway to the house where she grew up. She quickly got out of the car and lifted the twins out of their car seats. They whined in her arms, restless and bored. She held each of them on her hips and left the bag in the car as she ran over to the door and kicked it with her foot. She waited for a few minutes until her mother opened the door and smiled.

"Aw Sweetie, let me take one of those." She held out her hands and lifted Madison from her arms. "Phil told me they spoke their first words yesterday! How amazing Keely."

She nodded. "Yeah, um, I have to get their bag from the car I'll be right back."

She ran back to the car with Page in her arms and took the diaper bag on the other. She slammed the door closed so hard it made Page cry. Keely kissed the baby's forehead and apologized. She carried her back inside and dropped the bag on the floor.

Mandy looked sadly looked at her daughter. Phil said she would be sad, not angry. "Sweetie is something wrong."

"Don't play dumb mom, I know Phil already told you. You don't have to protect me from anything." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you want me to take Page too?" She asked holding out her arms.

Keely nodded and handed over the baby. "I really need to talk to Phil."

"He's in the garage." She said pointing toward the door. "Keely, if you need anything, I'm always right here."

"Thanks mom, I'll tell you eventually, I'm just afraid what you'd say." Keely started to walk away but her mom spoke out.

"You mean this isn't about that boy Tanner?"

Keely shook her head. "I'll talk to you in a second." She opened the door to the garage and started sobbing only to have oil covered Phil walk over and hold her.

"Hey, what happened?" He held her head and kissed her nose. "Did something happen after I left?" She let her body weight fall against him.

"I can't take it any more!" She sobbed into his chest. "How could this have happened so fast? This isn't how our life is supposed to be. Everything is just so screwed up."

Phil brought her down onto his lap. "Keel, I know you think it's bad, but at least no one got hurt."

Keely cried more. "He came to the house."

"Who, Tanner, he can't he's in jail!" Phil exclaimed angrily.

"No, not Tanner, my Dad." Keely locked her head under Phil's chin. "He came up to the door, all happy, expecting a hug!"

"Aw Keel!" He stood her to her feet and joined her. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him to leave, but not before shooting him down and telling him that he's been replaced."

"By who Chris? He's never home though. He works in Chicago full time." He said referring to his mother in laws husband.

"No, I was talking about you."

Phil didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was too overwhelmed. "Keel, uh, did you talk to your mom?"

"No, I came right to you." He forced her up the stairs, stepping close behind her.

"You've never really told me anything about your dad Keel; I don't really know what to say." He sighed.

"So what are you saying?" She stopped walking and turned around.

He pushed falling tears from off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I think you should go and talk to your mom."

"Fine, but I don't want her to take it the wrong way. I really don't know what she'll do." He pushed her up to the living room and he and Keely took the babies in their arms. "Thanks for watching them for a second!" She gave her mom a half smile. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

**So how do you think Mandy will take the news? Please Read and Review! Sorry for the mistakes again!**

**-Gibbs**


	6. Past Loves

**Wow, so right now and for the past month I've been total obsessed with this story. I just finished writing chapter 5 and now I'm going on 6!**

**Thanks to…**

**Be234therz- **You were my first chapter five review. Thank you so much. I hope you like this next chapter!

**Maxthieriotluvr- **Thanks for the review. At first I couldn't tell if you liked it or not. Hope you like this chapter!

**Shanaenae50591-** I'm glad you liked that chapter! I'm really bad at writing drama, so I'm glad you could feel the characters pain!

**Wizardgurl2121- **I'm so glad that you were logged in this time so I could credit you! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and I'll be sure to read and review your stories. I hope you like this chapter!

**NoDoubtFan- **Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Froggy2045- **Well I'm bad at writing drama, so I'm glad you liked it.

**AlyandAjluver- **OMG he ripped your poster! That sucks big time. So er I'll be sure to look at the picture. Did they have anyone from Hartford CT? ****

Even as Keely sat at her kitchen table six hours later, she couldn't be entirely sure that her mother wouldn't call the number on the piece of paper. The twins were asleep in the crib in the living room and Phil was sitting next to her stroking her back soothingly.

"You okay yet?" He asked her. She stood up from the chair and pulled him into the living room silently. She laid down on the couch and he placed him self over her. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and he put his hand on the back of her head making it more passionate. Their tongues left their mouths to graze each others when they both pulled away.

"Are we aloud to do this?" She asked silently laughing. Phil shrugged and continued kissing his wife. The continued to make out until the door bell rang. Phil got off of Keely and flattened out his hair. Page started crying and he nodded at Keely who bent down to take care of the baby.

Phil out stretched his had and pulled open the door. A man in a business suit stood there looking fluttered. Phil's ruffled hair must have set him off because he took a step back awkwardly. "Uh, can I help you?" Phil turned his head toward Keely who was smiling at him from a far.

"Hi I'm Neil De Luce and I'm guessing that you're Phil Diffy?" He cleared his throat. "Um, nice bullet hole display."

"Yeah, um it's a long story." Phil shook his head. "You're Alice's father, right?"

"Yeah, I remember you now, you ate my flower." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Um yeah, can I help you?" He held open the door for Mr. De Luce. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I just have a quick question for you." He paused and glanced around the room. He didn't see anyone so he continued to talk. "All my life I've been trying to find someone good enough to date my daughter, but I've failed miserably. The other day my collage told me about you and I was wondering if you wanted to date my daughter."

Phil choked on air. "Uh huh no?"

Neil put up his hand in detest. "I'll be willing to pay you as much money as you want to dump any present girl friends or attachments."

Phil walked into the living room and found Keely who was close to tears. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her into the hallway and stood at attention in front of Mr. De Luce. "This is my beautiful wife Keely." He said sternly.

Mr. De Luce leaned over and whispered just loud enough for Keely to hear. "Well is she really worth all the money in the world?"

"She is worth so much more than your money. Now we would appreciate if you would leave, now!" Phil closed the door in his face and locked it.

"You think about it, Son. I'll be back tomorrow with Alice for a final answer." He yelled through the door.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hunched over to rest his chin on her shoulder. They stood there for a few moments until put his hands on her butt and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. He lay down on the couch with her on top and forced her head under his chin. He rubbed her back softly and kissed the top of her head. Page and Madison stared at them from the crib.

"Ba Ba Ba Ba!" Page shrieked indefinitely. Keely turned her head against Phil's chest to look at them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked her quietly. The baby turned her head and held up her hands. "Oh, you want me to get up, ah. But you see, if I take you out then I'm going to have to take out Maddie too." She bit her lip as the baby stared at her.

"Da!" She shrieked again. Keely laughed.

"They're using us you know." Phil said sitting up with Keely. He reached into the crib and pulled her up and into her arms. Keely did the same with Madison and the couple fell back into the couch.

Madison began to suck on Keely's ring finger, but she genteelly pulled away. "Don't you think you're a little too big to be eating my fingers?" She said kissing the baby's cheek. She ignored her question and became fascinated with her rings. She tried to pull them off but Keely wouldn't let her.

"You're too cute." Phil said jokingly to her.

"Yeah, but am I really worth all of the money in the world?" She asked sadly.

"Let's put it this way. I wouldn't be happy owning the entire world if I didn't have you." Phil kissed her cheek and she half smiled. Madison slapped at his face and Page soon joined in.

"Aw Phil, looks like I'm worth more than the world to them." She said acknowledging their slaps.

Phil shook his head at the babies. "No, you can't have her she's all mine."

Like she understood, Madison wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Keely held her up. "Maddie thinks differently then you do."

Phil leaned over with Page sitting on his lap and kissed Keely square on the lips. "Da!" Page shrieked.

"What?" He looked at her and she giggled.

Keely smiled as she set Madison on the floor and this time she watched her crawl around. She made her way over toward the table and pulled her self up. Keely got on the floor at sat by her, just incase she was to fall. The baby looked at Keely and let go of the table. She wobbled back and forth for a few seconds until falling into Keely's arms. "Oh my god, Phil, did you see that?"

He looked up from the baby sitting in his lap. "What didn't I see?"

"She stood, by herself." Keely helped Madison stand up again. She let her hold onto her hands until she dicided to let go. "She look, she's standing." Madison fell into her laps and Keely kissed the babies cheek.

"I bet she'll be walking soon." Phil told her happily.

"I know, both of them will be running around this house before we know it." She sighed and placed Madison in the middle of her lap.

"Not too soon though, I promise." She sighed and smiled.

"I told the office I would go in for tonight's broadcast." She looked at him sincerely. "That's okay, right?" She asked him.

"Of course, by the way, do you have any idea when you're going back full time?" She bit her lip.

"Actually, no, I haven't really thought about it." Looking up at her she frowned. "Should I know? I don't really know how this is supposed to work. I mean, how old are Page and Madison supposed to be before at least one of us doesn't have to be with them for a good portion of the day?"

"I don't know either, I meant to ask mom, or even look it up in a parenting book, but I forgot." Phil held Page against his chest as he stood up to go to the kitchen. "I think I left it in here."

Keely remained on the floor with the baby in her lap as Phil rummaged through the book in the kitchen. She sat their thinking for moments on when she wanted the kids to start having a nanny. She pictured herself walking into the house after a long day at work and having her babies run over to her, "Momma, guess what what's her name did with us today?".

She shook with terror. Maybe if they hired an old boring lady to take care of them until they started preschool. This was all too complicated for her. She was too confused to make a life affirming choice. Phil walked back in. "Nine months to a year is when mothers start putting their babies in other peoples care."

She shook her head. "I guess I can start looking."

"Are you looking for someone, like an au pair?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I guess if we got someone with good recommendations that came from another country, they could stay with us for as long as we want them to. Yeah, I guess that would be cool." Keely carried the baby into the office with Phil in tow.

"She could stay with us, and help out around the house, and when the kids are old enough, she'd be here when they got off the bus. I see this working out well." Keely sat at the computer her bad thoughts of her children loving someone more than her flooded back to her. "Well I guess day cares are good too."

"Yeah, it would give the babies a good chance to mingle with other babies." Phil agreed.

"I mean, I guess now that we're parents, we'll never be working our regular hours, but we'll make it work." She paused and looked at him as she sat in the swirl chair. "I mean, we have to work to make money to pay off our house and cars and everything else."

"Well, technically, no, we don't." Phil said awkwardly.

She kicked his leg harshly, but not enough to make him fall over, because he had Page in his hands of course. "Hey, what do you mean?"

"Future money is worth so much that we could pay off all our debts on our house, and cars, and just about everything else." Phil grinded.

"Yeah, but it would look like we robbed a bank if we never worked but still managed to pay our bills." She laughed.

"Just know that we'll never go bankrupt and our children will be spoiled brats." He put his hands over Page's ears as he said that.

"Hey," Keely said looking at Madison. "Did you hear what he called you?" She tickled her stomach and the baby giggled. The baby tried to wriggle away, but couldn't, so she yawned instead. "Oh, you're a tired baby, huh?" She stood up and placed Madison on her hip. "Phil, I'm going to put them down for a late nap."

"I'll come with you; we can go lay down together or something." Phil suggested. She shook her head and made her way up two flights of stairs.

"Okay, but if they sleep for too long they'll never go to sleep tonight and I won't be here to help you." She kicked open the nursery door and genteelly laid Madison in her crib. Phil laid Page down in the crib next to Madison's and stood next to Keely, looking lovingly at both of the babies. "If anything ever happened to you or the babies, I don't know what I'd do."

Phil pulled her out of the nursery and into the bed room. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed the top of her head. "We're too careful with them for anything to happen, and you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."

"So Keely, can we be expecting you back anytime soon?" Carla, the script director for LD11 news, asked her politely.

Keely smiled as she held open the door to out side for her friend. "I'd hope so; it's been really hard trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the twins now that I really have to go back to work."

Carla stopped in front of her car to take her keys out of her purse. "If it helps Keely, my sister is currently looking for job and she took child development all through high school and college."

Keely stood by the door to her black Lamborghini. "Hm, do you have a number I could reach her at?" She pulled out her self phone and noticed that she had one text message from Phil and a two week late message. She'd cheek it later. "I won't call her until tomorrow after work, but let me add it anyway."

"Yeah, I'll give you her cell phone number." She thought for a moment. "Uh, 555-9327, she lives about ten minutes from Pickford. I don't think you need the area code."

Keely smiled and shoved her phone in her pocket. "Thanks Carla, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." She pulled open the car door and sat inside for a few seconds before starting it up. She would have used the Hummer, but it brought back her nightmares from last night. Pulling the seat belt across her chest she shifted into first and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove for about five minutes before getting bored. She then thought about Phil and his message/ Instead of checking her text message she put her wireless ear phones on and called Phil.

She listened to it ring and Phil picked up just as she stopped at a stop light.

"Hey Keel, I checked my caller ID this time, you like?" He joked.

She smiled at her husbands comment. "Yes I like, now why did you text message me before. I don't feel like checking it."

"Are you in the car?" He asked.

"Uh huh, I'm on my way home." She turned the wheel and pulled onto Griffin Street.

"Well, come over to your mother's house I thought it would be nice to spend the night here." He said, a bit suspiciously.

"Uh, okay, but any particular reason." She said angrily while pulling a safe Ue. She groaned at the thought of working her way back toward the station and to her mothers.

Phil shrugged to himself. "I don't know, your mom offered before, and I dicided to take her up on it."

"Uh, okay then, but you do know I have work in the morning and I'll need to shower and stuff."

"I got your clothes and stuff here. The baby's have diapers and everything too." He said as Keely made her way back toward her mother's house. "Oh yeah, your mom also offered to baby-sit tomorrow morning."

"Uh Okay, I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay, Bye loves you."

"You too!" She said aggravated as she snapped the phone shut. He mind wandered for a minute and she thought of Alice. "Fuck no!" She said out loud. "This is so he won't have to face Alice tomorrow." She groaned and pushed back into her seat. She picked up her cell phone again and looked at the late message. Her face went pale and she groaned again.

At the Teslow residence, both Phil and Mandy were having a hard time getting Page and Madison to fall asleep. Keely was right, if they slept for too long they would never go to sleep later.

"Will Keely be here soon?" Mandy asked. Phil nodded his head. They both sighed as Madison and Page jabbered to them.

"I-I think so." Phil pulled Madison onto his lap and begged her to go to sleep. "She sounded pissed on the phone."

"After you told her to come here, or before?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know maybe after. She must have been really close to the house already before I made her turn around." He shrugged. "Hopefully mommy will be here soon he said out loud." Madison slapped at his face upon hearing mommy.

"Momma?" She questioned him. Mandy smiled.

"That is so cool." She beamed. "My babies are parents." She said pinching Phil's cheeks.

"Yeah, going on nine months." Phil said patting Page's hair down.

"I can't believe it more than you can son." She lifted Page in the air and gently let her fall into her lap.

They sat in silence just reminiscing on the past. Foot steps were heard coming up the front porch and soon Keely was standing in the hallway. "Hi cuties," she said bending down to kiss the babies foreheads. She lifted Page from Phil's arms and smiled happily at the baby. "They can't get you to sleep, huh?" She tickled her stomach and watched as the baby giggled and rolled in her arms. "Hi mom, long times no see!" She joked.

"Yeah Keel the same to you. So, can you get these two rug rats to sleep?" Mandy asked with a begging tone.

Keely half smiled at her. "I could try. It depends on whether they're willing to cooperate." She handed Page back to Phil without staring looking at him. "Just let me go get some comfortable clothes on." Mandy nodded her away and she ran up to her old bedroom which had been turned into a guest bedroom.

Mandy gave Phil a funny look. "What is she gunna do?"

Phil shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. She does something different each night."

"We'll she's a gifted person I tell you." Mandy wagged her finger at him.

"Don't I know it? I bet she already knows the real reason we're staying here tonight." Phil let Page play with the collar on his polo.

Mandy widened her eyes at him. "What that Alice De Luce girl?" She waved her hand at him. "Phil I bet she wants you to stand up and fight for her. I remember the night she was working at the restaurant where you were having your date with that girl and Keely was running around the house trying to figure out what she could do to break the two of you up."

"She did, but we weren't ever together. It was just a date." Mandy patted his leg.

"Sweetie, Keely was crazy about you the second you became friends." She paused. "And now she wants you to through it back in her face."

"We'll she's been through so much in the past two days, it's crazy."

"Phil, just tell her you'll fight for her some other time.

"So what, she's ashamed that I'm running away from my problems?" Phil felt his cheeks go red.

Mandy shrugged. "She could be, you'll just have to wait and see." She looked up and saw Keely standing impatiently in the door. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you were talking about me, again." She sat down next to them. "Here hand me the babies."

"Alright Keel, you put them to sleep and I'm heading off to bed." Mandy genteelly put Madison in her arms and stood up. "See you when you get back from work."

"Night mom," She said plainly.

"Yeah, night," Phil said also. He handed her Page and helped her stand up. "So, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, let's just go lay in bed or something." Phil supported her back as she walked up the stairs with a baby perched on each hip.

She stopped short. "Phil, I'm perfectly capable of walking up stairs without your help." He pulled his hand away quickly.

She walked into the guest room and laid herself down next to the babies. They curled themselves in her arms. Their eyes grew heavy and they soon fell into a deep sleep. "I don't know how you do it?" Phil whispered. She lifted the sleeping babies into her arms and carried them into their cribs which Mandy kept at her house.

"It's just a talent I guess." She flipped on the baby monitor and carefully walked down stairs with Phil in tow.

"Hey Keel," He put his hand out to touch her shoulder as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Look, I understand why you're upset and you have every right to be. I wanted to make this easy for you because you've been through so much in the past few days and"

"Phil!" Keely cut him off. "I was pissed off about the whole Alice thing, but that's not why I'm mad."

Phil pulled her onto his lap. "Why are you mad?" He pushed her forehead back so it would rest against his shoulder.

"It's nothing really, I got this message on my phone today, it was a reminder, and it was telling me about, er uh, my period." She bit her lip and Phil stopped rubbing her back.

"And?" He forced her to continue.

"Nothing, I didn't have it then, but I just got it. The whole thing just got me thinking, you know?" Phil kissed her head. "I mean I really want to go back to work again, but I also want to have more kids one day so I don't know what to think about this whole thing."

He stood her up in front of him and pulled her back up so she was straddling his legs. "So, you want more kids, but not now?" He asked her.

"No, well yes, no!" Phil shook his head in frustration. "No, I want more kids now, but I want to go back to work too."

"Why don't we wait two or three months to start trying again?"

"Okay, I don't really care. It's not a big deal." She laid her head against his chest. Standing up he took her in one arm and together they walked up the stairs. (I'm not a sexual writer, because I can't even get in any kind of mood to want to write that sort of stuff.)

Slamming her hands down on the table she looked at her babies who were looking back at her. "Damnit!" She cursed angrily.

Three weeks had gone by and Keely had just gotten home from three hours at work. Carla's sister Hillary had begun babysitting for her eleven days ago. Keely really liked her. She was twenty three, just a few years younger than her, and she was great with the babies. Madison and Page got along with her real well. They still cried everyday when Keely left for work, but they made due. Hillary had dark brown hair just like Carla and hazel eyes. She was normal and she did everything just like she was supposed to. Hillary had always wanted to be a nanny or an aupair so she was having a blast working for Keely and Phil.

"What happened is Phil going to be late again?" Hillary asked coming from the living room with two bottles in her hand. She stuck them in the sink and began to clean them.

"Yeah, like he's been everyday for the past three weeks." She sighed. "What is our marriage coming too? I mean he'll be home in ten or so minutes, but before he used to get home at six before I left for work."

"I'm sure he's just been really busy lately." She flipped the bottles upside down on the counter. She rubbed both of the babies head. "Well, I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow morning at five." She grabbed her keys and coat.

"Hey Hill, you know if it's easier, you can spend the night when ever you want to. We have so much room and you're pretty much here twenty four seven anyway." Keely shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow. It's Monday so maybe I should spend the night every once and a while." Hillary waved a hand at Keely. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." She exited the house through the basement, leaving Keely and the babies alone.

She sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes playing with their blonde hair. Madison swatted at her hand and smiled giddily her few baby teeth showing. She lifted both of the babies into her arms and began to carry them up stairs. As she lay them down in their cribs she pushed their lips up so she could look at their teeth. She wanted to make sure they weren't getting any infections. Both babies cheek out good so she kissed their foreheads and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She looked the clock on the shelf under the changing table, quarter to ten. She sighed and hopped that Phil wouldn't come home drunk again. He had changed so much in the last three weeks. He stopped talking to Keely and being protective. He had friends, actually people that he went out with to bars every night. He went from Virgo to Aires.

The once over protective Phil had turned into a complete drunk. He was no longer a sensitive man, but a man.

Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs. It was Phil, it had to be Phil. He opened the door to the nursery and peered inside. He motioned for Keely to come out in to the hall. She stood up, looked at the babies and met him in the hall. Closing the door softly behind her she spoke angrily to him. "You're not drunk are you?"

"No Keel that was a mistake. We have to talk." He walked into the bedroom with Keely in tow. He sat down on the bed Keely sat down across from him. "I've changed Keel."

"No shit Phil, not once, ever, have you ever gotten drunk and angry like you have been every night for the past three weeks." Keely felt tears swell up in her eyes. "I Never know you to be abusive."

"I was never abusive!" He gave her tone.

"No, but I shouldn't have to be afraid that you are. Phil, what's been going on with you lately?" She let her hands to her stomach.

Phil shrugged. "I don't know, it's confusing and I don't want to worry you." He turned over to ignore her.

She slapped the bed with frustration. "No Phil, you haven't talked, and now you're going to talk." He turned back over to look at her red cheeks.

"Alice De Luce's father knows my boss and he's trying to get me fired." He said angrily.

Keely bit her lip. "But they can't fire you because you won't go out with Alice, can they?"

"No, but they can fire me for not attending meetings and getting drunk all the time!"

"So you're boss is trying to get you to go to meetings at bars where you get drunk?" She asked dumbfounded.

Phil nodded. "Keely this is becoming impossible."

"Have you tried to do anything about it?"

"Yes Keely!" He said harshly. "I went to the lawyers today and he's trying to handle a few things. What do you think I'm not capable of doing these things?" Phil stood in front of her.

"Phil, I never said that." She backed away from him. "What were you saying by it's becoming impossible. Am I not worth fighting for? I could have helped you if you had just talked to me."

"I don't want to get you involved, you'll just make things worse right now!" Phil whacked his hand at the clock on his nightstand. It slammed against the wall with a large crash.

"Fucking stop Phil!" She screamed. She left the room and quickly went to the nursery before closing the door, something hard it her leg causing her to scream. She fell against the door and looked at the book Phil had chucked violently at her. She sobbed into her hands and stood up to lock the door. She curled her self up into a blanket and sat back in the rocking chair. Her leg was throbbing, but she chose to ignore it.

Phil had fallen back against the bed. "What the hell have I done?" He shook with terror. He ran to the nursery door and whispered to his wife. "Keel, I'm so sorry, please comeback to me."

When he got no response he sobbed. "Keely baby, please come out." He stood there praying. "I'm an ass whole, I'm worse than an ass whole, please Keel, I'm so sorry."

Footsteps were heard approaching the door. "Keely, I love you so much and this is the biggest mistake I've ever made. I can't believe I did that. Please come out." Keely stood in front of him. Her eyes are glistening with tears and her hair loose about her throat and shoulders. They stare at each other then come together and kiss. He falls to his knees and presses his face into her stomach. Her eyes go blind with tenderness as she catches his head and raises him level with her. He snatches the bedroom door open and lifts her off her feet and bears her into the dark room.

**So, what did you think of that chapter? The ending was really dramatic, but I thought it was good!**

** Gibbs**


	7. Don't Scare Me Like That, Baby

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, here's chapter seven.**

**I would have credited all of my readers, but my brother was using my computer to make robots, yeah he's cool, and he closed my word document and I lost all of my work when I had like four pages and I didn't feel like retyping all of my thanks! But I still love you guys! **

The next day, after doing her broad cast, Keely went to work with Phil, leaving the babies home with Hillary. She wanted to witness the act itself and see what their lawyer had to say. They walked in holding hands, instead of going right toward his office, they walked towards his bosses.

"Hey uh, Mr. Laurel, Keely's coming to the office today and we have to leave at twelve to meet our lawyer." He walked away dragging Keely before he could say something. His office was nicer than the cubicles that most employees had, but couldn't live up to his boss's fantastic office. Keely walked in smiling. His office was almost like the one at home except more professional. Pictures of herself and the twins were still everywhere, but she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Before coming to his work they had went out to eat breakfast and get coffee.

"It feels, uh, empty in here!" She said putting her coat down on an extra chair.

Phil shrugged. "Nothing's changed since you've been here last."

Keely sat down and took out her cell phone. She set it down on her lap and noticed that Phil was staring at her. "Just in case Hillary calls." She said blindly.

"So Keel, I don't have too much to do, but we have to leave the office in an hour to make it to the lawyers at twelve." She sat silently for a few moments, glancing around the office.

"I'm bored!" She said silently to herself.

Phil put his hands in his lap and smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Keely shrugged. "Can you do that?" She sat up dumbfound. "You have work and stuff to do." He turned of the monitor and stood up.

"Come on, I should have known better then to take you here without anything to do." Keely smiled and shoved her cell phone back in her pocket and placed her long coat around her self. Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled again. He locked his office door before leaving. They took the elevator down to the parking garage and Phil opened the passenger door for Keely. She slipped inside and pulled the seat belt over her. Phil got in the Audi and started the car up. "I guess we'll go back home for a half and hour?"

Keely bit her lip. "Can we stop at Dunkin Doughnuts, please?" She pouted and Phil laughed.

"Why not?" She sat happily as the neared the exit of the building when her cell phone rang. She struggled getting it out of her pocket with the seatbelt over her lap. She unbuckled it and sat up to release her cell phone. She flipped it open to see Hillary's name flashing.

"Hey Hill,"

"Keely, I need you to come down to the hospital, right now." She said slowly.

Her heart sank and tears welled up in her eyes. "Why what happened?" She asked while motioning for Phil to turn in the opposite direction.

"Well I don't know anything yet, but while I was changing Page and Madison was lying in her crib, Maddie stopped breathing."

Keely choked out her words. "Is she okay?"

Hillary shrugged. "I guess she should be, the doctors won't tell me anything."

She let her head fall against the door. "Okay, we'll be there in a second, which unit are you in?"

"We're in intensive care." Keely shut the phone and started balling.

"Go to the hospital." She said frustrated and upset.

"Why, Keel, what happened?" He asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, while praying. "I don't know."

Keely ran in through the hospitals doors, almost automatically finding Hillary. She held Page in her lap and a disappointed look on her face. Keely sprinted to her and fell into the chair next to her. "Is she okay? What happened?" Hillary looked up at Keely, her face pale as snow. She handed Page gently over to her mother and sighed.

"I don't know much of anything." She said quietly. "Madison just stopped breathing. She caught my attention when she started to struggle. I preformed CPR on her, but it wasn't working, so I called the police and they sent an ambulance."

Keely held onto Page tightly. "Oh my god," She hid her face as she cried more. She looked around for Phil, but couldn't find him. Her eyes finally fell on him on the other side of the room, talking to a doctor. "Hold on," She said standing up to get to Phil.

"Is she okay?" Phil was asking as Keely came up behind him.

"It looks that way. Madison had a terror attack." He explained.

Keely put her hand up to her mouth while balancing Page in the other. "What's that?"

"Are you the mother?" The doctor asked. Keely nodded. "Well babies often pass out when they get really scared and most of the time it's really delayed."

Phil shrugged. "What do you mean by delayed?"

"Well babies don't take information in as quickly as older people do, so something traumatic must have happened a while back that just hit her now." He went on more. "It must have been really big if it caused her to stop breathing."

"So she's okay?" Keely asked.

"She's fine, crying up a storm, but fine." The doctor started to walk away and he motioned for them to follow. "You can come and see her if you want."

Keely turned back and called to Hillary who quickly got up and followed. "It wasn't your fault, it was most likely ours." Hillary put a hand on Keely's back and pushed her forward comfortingly. The doctor led them to the last room in the ICU. It looked more like a maternity ward. There were at least six babies in the room. They were all crying and Keely held on tightly to Page who was starting to tremble.

"She's right here," the doctor said coming over to a separate working station. Madison lay in a bubble with a bandage on her neck.

"What happened to her neck?" Hilary asked.

"We had to put a needle into her neck which helped her start breathing." She put her hand on the glass and peered down at her screaming daughter.

Keely winced. "When can we take her home?" She asked.

The doctor looked at a nurse who held up a manila folder for him to look at. "Hm, she can leave in maybe three hours? We need to make sure that her terror attacks have passed."

Keely sighed and bit her lip. "Alright, um, Hilary, you can go home if you want to and Phil, you should go talk to the lawyer. I'll stay here." Phil carefully kissed the top of Page's head and bent down to Keely. He glanced down and Madison and half smiled. Phil backed out of the room.

"I'm going to stay." Hilary said.

Keely looked at her with wide eyes. "What? No, you should go home a rest or something."

Hilary waved her hand at her. "No, I made a promise to take care of the girls and I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"You really don't have to." Hilary held up her hand.

"I'm staying and that's final!" Keely smiled and kissed Page's head.

"Um, if you want, it's been a slow day; we can move Madison to a private room?" The doctor suggested.

Keely smiled again. "That would be great, thank you."

"No problem, just follow Nancy down the hall." Keely took her hand off of the glass and let the nurse push the crate out of the room and down the hall. She pushed her into an empty room. It was really small, but private.

"Thank you so much!" Hilary said.

"Aw, no problem, if you want, I can remove her from the case?" The nurse started to lift of the glass.

"Is that okay?" Keely asked.

The nurse nodded. "We only put her in there so she would calm down."

She shrugged off the confusion. "Alright, thank you so much. Can I hold her though?" The nurse put the glass on an empty chair.

"Of course you can hold her." She motioned for her to pick her up. Keely turned to Hilary and handed her Page. She reached down and lifted up her crying daughter. "Um, I'm going to leave, but I'll come back in and check on her in a half an hour." She left the room and Keely sat in a chair with Madison in her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed the top of her head. Hilary looked at the mother with sympathy. She completely looked up to Keely as a mother. When she had kids she hopped to be just like her.

"You're an amazing mom, you know that right?" Hilary asked.

"Thanks, but sometimes I don't think so." Keely held the baby against her chest. She was nine months older that Via's baby which had been born a little more than a week ago. **(I'm so sorry you guys, with that whole change in Phil thing I totally forgot about Via and Jack Teslow!) **

"I don't think the girls want anything more than what you are." She touched Madison's forehead. She seemed to be more relaxed now that she was with her mother. "You scared me Madison Renee."

"Yeah you scared all of us." Keely kissed Maddie's head.

"Ma, Ma, Ma!" She belted. Keely lifted her head and looked at the baby.

"What sweetie?" Keely pushed the baby's wavy blonde hair out of her face.

The baby shrugged and held up her hands. She put her hand on Keely's lips and she kissed them. She wriggled in her arms, trying to get down but Keely wouldn't let her down. Madison started to cry and Keely bowed her head in shame. She rubbed the baby's back and tried to keep her still and calm. Madison relaxed and rested her head on Keely's chest. "So, I'm guessing it's going to be another long day?" Hilary asked.

"That's the only kind." Keely laughed along with Hilary while continuing to rub the babies back.

"Why did she stop breathing?" Hilary asked.

Keely sighed and leaned into the chair. "She was suffering from a terror syndrome."

Hilary gave a confused look. "What's that?"

"I can't be to sure, but it's when something dramatic happens and it takes a long time for it to process." Hilary nodded.

"Do you think it has to do with what happened that night with that guy Tanner?" She asked.

Keely shrugged. "A lot has happened, so I can't be too sure what it was that set her off." She bit her lip. "I guess Phil and I didn't do our job of protecting them from our life."

Hilary bounced Page on her lap. "Well, they are a huge part of your life, so you can't really help it."

"I know, I just feel like I'm doing a terrible job of mothering them." She whipped away her falling tears. "I didn't take Child development, ever, and I spent all my time in high school and college preparing for being a journalist and being ditzy."

Hilary shook her head. "No Keely, don't compare your self to me. I took Child development because I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I don't have a wonderful husband, or boyfriend for that matter, but I do have an amazing job!"

Keely whipped her eyes again and smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot to me that you would put your self down to make me feel better about myself."

They laughed. "Sure, anything for you!"

Keely turned the baby in her arms so she could see her face. "Hi!" Keely beamed. The baby laughed and grabbed her hair. "I can't wait until she can walk!" she told Hilary.

She laughed. "Yeah, then they'll learn how torment me all day."

"Hey, they like you. If they hated you they would cry every time I leave!" Keely nudged her. "But they don't. So, Hil, I have a quick question."

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think you're going to be with us?" Hilary bit her.

"I don't know. Honestly, I was really excited when you called me because I could never find a job with a résumé like mine." She explained.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want to."

"You hear that guys? I'm going to be cleaning up after you until you're thirty." Hilary rubbed Madison's blonde head right as Keely's cell phone went off. Keely dug her hand in her pocket while keeping Madison protected in her arms.

"Hallo?" She answered.

"Is this Keely Teslow?" A huffed voice asked.

"Um yes, can I ask whose speaking?"

"Keely, this is your father. Please don't hang up!" He cringed.

She stayed silent for a moment and tried to mumble, "What", but nothing came out.

"I was just wondering if you had thought about our conversation lately." He asked. "I understand that I haven't ever been a part of your life, but I would like to make up for that by being a grand father to my two grandchildren."

"I- uh, I still need more time to think." She said softly.

"How much more time do you need? I've given you three weeks!" he groaned.

"You aren't fucking taking this serious!" She yelled.

"Well, by the time you make your decision, I might as well be dead."

Keely laughed. "Well then so be it!" She hung up her phone and smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Who was that?" Hilary asked.

Keely shook her head. "My long lost father."

"Woah, that's new!" Hilary bounced the baby on her lap with a smile on her face. "So, what's the story?

Keely laughed. "There's no story. He showed up at the house about four months ago and I told him to go away and I would think about letting get close to the babies. I wonder how he got my cell phone number."

Hilary shrugged. "So, do you really not want him to be their grandfather?"

Keely bit her lip. "I haven't seen him in since I was six at my birthday party when he left with one of my friends moms!"

"Well that's sleazy!" Hilary laughed.

Keely put a hand over her mouth. "You're telling me?"

"So, do you really not have any idea what you're going to do?" She asked.

Keely nodded. "I don't trust him. I don't know him."

"I understand, but how does Phil feel about all of this?"

"I've only talked to him once. We have a lot of things we haven't talked about lately." Keely let the baby rest her head against her chest and she smiled.

Hilary lifted her hand. "What, what do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of things have happened to Phil and me over the years, that we don't talk about now, and we never really did." Keely explained.

"Like what?" She asked, wanting more information.

"Well something's I can't tell you, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to let some of my feelings out." Keely kissed Madison's head, and then touched Page's cheek. "They won't understand any of it anyway."

"Phil move away let me here, traumatized. He also left me with, well; he left me with something else…"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Phil said angrily while placing his hand on his lawyer's desk. "You won't do anything?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Diffy; the most I can do is set up surveillance." Mr. Marken imputed. "What that means is as long as you are working there as a CEO, you can only attend meetings at which you know of a head of time, or have been set up at a refine establishment. I can also give you a tab."

"What's that?" Phil asked impatiently.

"It's a bill that says you can't drink during working hours. It looks professional, but it's really not." He explained.

"If that's as good as it gets, I guess I'll take it." Phil stood up and shook his lawyer's hand.

"Woah, that's big!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I know, and it's the hardest thing I had to do with out Phil." Keely sighed.

"And to think Phil was only gone for six months. How is that possible?" Hilary pondered.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You were sixteen!"

"Yeah, not one of my better moments." Keely tried to forgive herself.

"Woah and you still think about that?"

"Everyday…"


	8. What You Have to Say

**Alright I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet! How sad, but eventually I will! I just posted the last chapter before I started writing this, so god knows how long it will take me to update! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

Phil got back from the lawyers just in time to take Madison home, so Keely could go to work. Hillary dicided not to stay the night, but said they could try again a different time. She really wanted to give Keely and Phil a chance to talk. She knew Keely had a lot of things on her mind that she should talk to Phil about.

Keely stalked up the stairs from the garage at a quarter to ten. Her mind wandered back towards the Tanner incident and she thought about having to go to the prison to talk to Tanner's officials later during the week. She quietly opened the door and set her bag down on the counter before opening the refrigerator door. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table. She heard foot steps coming down the stairs and she peered around the wall to see who was coming. First Page's blonde head was visible, and then so was Phil's.

"Hey, what's she doing up?" Keely asked holding out her arms.

"Maba!" The baby shrieked.

"She wouldn't go down, so I dicided to keep her up." Phil placed the baby in her arms. "So, how was the show? I didn't get a chance to watch it because of this one!"

"It was fine. I'm getting my old job back soon!"

"Really was Kayle upset?" He asked laughing.

"You have no idea!" Keely smiled. "She through a hissy fit when our boss told her. It was hysterical!" Keely kissed Page's head.

After an awkward silence, Phil finally spoke up. "So, Hillary told me that you had to talk to me about something?" He asked.

"I do!? She said avoiding the question. "Oh right, I do!" She nodded her head and stood up with the baby in her arms and Phil pushed up behind her.

"Put the baby in the movable crib and we can go talk in the living room." He suggested. Keely strode away into the office and grabbed the pin and pulled it into the living room in front of the couch. She placed the baby gently down and placed a small blanket over her. She sat down on the couch next to Phil and she felt his arms go around her. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his sent. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

Keely shrugged and sighed. "Mostly about everything that's ever happened to me, and us."

"Okay, where do you want to start?" He said getting nervous. "And by the way, what's with the sudden interest?" He asked.

"Phil we never talk about important things anymore and we never talk about the past. I feel, almost ashamed. I really need to get something's out, and I know you do to!" Keely snuggled closer to him. "I want to start, back in high school, when you first got here."

"But we already know all this!" He huffed.

"Bear with me Phil. This is important!" She whined. She looked at Phil's face. He was angry. Her eyes started to tear up and she felt like she was pregnant again. "Please Phil, do this for me?"

"Aw Keel, don't cry. I just don't want this to be to intense. We both have to wake up early you know." He rubbed her back and smiled.

"If you want to, we can do this a different time?" He continued.

She thought for a moment and placed her hands in her lap. "No, we should get this out now, or at least I should."

"Alright Keel, shoot!" He said making her relax into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. "Starting when I first got here."

"You were a dork, but I liked you!" She laughed.

"Oh great, right when I got here!" He put his chin down on her head. "Ha, you liked me."

"I think like is an understatement." She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "When I was a teenager, you were all I could think about. I loved you more than life. I loved you at the dance I loved you when you told me I was the most amazing person alive, even though I pretended to be mad."

"I know Keels; you've told me all of this." She pulled away a little bit.

"Phil, just let me get this stuff out!" She whined. She sat uncomfortable for a while until her breath shortened and she found her self whispering. "You got me pregnant!" She cried.

"I know Keely; you had the baby shortly after I came back for you!" He rubbed her back.

"Phil I hate myself for that!"

"For what, giving the baby away?" He hesitantly reached his hand around her waist. "It's okay, we really had no choice."

"I did Phil! It was terrible. I never saw him. Not once, I just let him go." She sobbed.

"Keely, you had no choice but to!"

"I want him back!"

"You can't have him, he's not ours." He shook with frustration. This was a subject that the couple never traced, not once.

"He's mine, I had him, and I want him back!" She cried so much it made Page cry too. Phil leaned around Keely over to the floor. The baby crawled over to him and locked in his arms. He lifted Page up and held her between him and Keely.

"You need to understand what happened. We were sixteen! I was gone and you didn't know what it would be like. If I had been here maybe we could have kept him, but don't say you want him back now, because, he's not ours. He was never bound to be. I bet he's living a wonderful life without us!" Keely looked up from his lap and rubbed Page's head.

"We're not so good at this talking thing." She stood up. "I'm going to go cheek on Madison."

"But I have the baby monitor right here." He said pointing towards the lamp.

"I'll be right back." She walked off towards the stairs, holding her face as she went. _"Why was it so much easier to talk to Hillary about this?"_ She wondered.

She entered the baby's nursery and walked over towards Madison's crib. The baby's eyes were wide open and she had a smile planted on her face. She held her arms up towards her mother and whined. Keely reached down and lifted the baby from the crib. She held her up to her chest. When she held the babies in her arms she felt like a mom, but when Phil held her, she felt like a teenager again.


	9. The Other Child

**Chapter nine of Colorblind is here! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my story. This is my favorite story I'm working on with in fanfiction, so it means a lot to me. I don't get a lot of reviews for it, so I would appreciate if you would review after reading. ) Also, I just discovered that it takes a week for my stories to upload? I just started getting reviews and alerts today for my last chapter. By the way, today is Nov 26, where I am.**

Three days later Phil and Keely were still really shaky after their uncomfortable talk. She had told Hillary everything the next day and Hillary tried to explain to Phil that she just wanted to get some things out. They hadn't really talked since, unless it involved the twins first birthday coming in less than a week.

Rolling over in her and Phil's king sized bed, Keely groaned as she looked at the clock. It was a Sunday and she could sleep in as late as she wanted, but it was still seven thirty. She pulled her self out from under the covers and slipped on her slippers. She slid her silk robe over her shoulders and snuck out of the bedroom without waking Phil. She entered the baby's nursery and stood in front of their cribs.

She traced her fingers over the babies protruding stomachs and smiled. She rested her hands there and watched them go up and fall down. Madison started to move and she scrunched up in a ball. She groaned and started to cry. Keely lifted the baby gently into her arms and rocked her soothingly the baby's eyes opened and she stared at he mother with shock.

"Mama!" She beamed. She pulled at her finger and stuck it in her mouth. She bit down hard, her new teeth penetrating her skin. Keely quickly pulled her finger from her mouth.

"How bout a teething ring, huh baby?" She kissed the baby's head and cringed. "I mean toddler." She sighed.

"Mommy bad!" Madison giggled and Keely couldn't help but smile.

"I'm bad, how am I bad?" She asked.

Madison shrugged and reached for her finger again. Keely carried the baby out to the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. She reached into the freezer and pulled out a blue ring and handed it to Madison. She took it in her hands and threw it on the ground. "Yuck."

Keely put the baby on the floor and bent over to pick up the teething ring. "No sweetie." She washed it off in the sink and got eye level with the baby standing on the floor. She handed it back to the baby and watched her closely. Madison stood there and didn't move. She glanced at the cold teething ring and stuck it in her mouth. Keely smiled and stood up to make some coffee. As she turned her back towards the baby she felt something hit her leg.

She turned back to see Madison's teething ring at her feet. Madison giggled again and held her arms up to her mother. Keely lifted Maddie and the teething ring off the floor. She threw the blue ring into the sink and carried the baby over to the couch. She fell carefully and held Madison in her arms. The baby squirmed out and stood in front of the couch. "Play!" The baby cheered.

Keely slid off the couch and kneeled on the ground next to Madison. "What do you want to play?" She put her hands on the baby sides and tickled. Maddie giggled and yelled her version of stop. When Keely didn't she yelled no! Keely stopped and looked at the baby.

Madison held up her hands and wiggled her fingers like her mother had done. She put her hands back down and sat in Keely's lap. "Maddie, you are so big!" The baby looked up at her. "So big."

The phone began to ring and Keely groaned. She stood with Madison in her arms and walked to the kitchen counter.

"Uh, hello?" Keely answered the phone and balanced Madison on her hip.

"Hey Keely, it's Mom."

"Hey mom, what's up?" Keely sat down with her back against the cabinets and let Madison crawl from her hands.

"Nothing, what are you up to right now?"

"Um, just playing with Madison."

"And how is she?"

Keely smiled. "She's fine, teething, but fine."

"Oh the poor baby!" Mandy said enthusiastically. "And how's Page?"

"She's good too." Keely said pulling Madison closer to her, after she got too far away.

"Well that's good." She paused for a minute. "How are you and Phil?"

"Uh, we're also fine." She bit her lip and turned to see Phil standing in the doorway with Page in his arms. "Hey mom, can I call you back in a little while?"

"Sure, I was just wondering if you wanted me to take the baby's tonight so you and Phil could go out and do something special?"

"I'm sorry; I have to work tomorrow morning. So a late evening wouldn't be appropriate." Keely stood with Madison in her arms. "But I will call you back later."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Mandy and Keely hung up the phone. Phil came up behind her and Page grabbed onto her hair.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, missy!" She said replacing her hair with her finger. "What's with the two of you today?" She asked shrugging.

"Page was going crazy this morning. I was hoping that you would go get her, but you were already gone." He teased.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep in very late because I've been up so early every morning." Phil leaned in for a kiss and she awkwardly obliged.

"Um Keel, are we, okay, now?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think so." He rubbed her back with his empty hand while handing Page over to her. "Oh my god, they're so heavy." She semi joked.

"I know, we should weigh them as soon. We haven't gotten a chance to do that lately" He walked toward the coffee machine. "Okay, I thought you would have made coffee already, Miss Addict."

"I would have if Madison hadn't had been throwing things at me!" She exclaimed.

"What she throw at you?" He asked laughing.

"Her teething ring. She threw it at me while my back was turned." Madison and Page giggled. "See and they think it's funny."

"Well I would rather suck on you're fingers than a blue teething ring also." He said pushing the on button on the coffee pot.

"Ha Ha, that's cute Phil." She placed the babies in their high chairs and strapped them in. She sprinkled a few Cheerios on their small table and watched to make sure they didn't eat too many at a time. She walked toward the cabinet to grab selective baby food and pulled out to plates and baby spoons.

"Do you want me to feed one of them?" He asked.

"Of course. Can you feed Maddie? I haven't seen much of Page this morning." She explained. Phil smiled and sat down in front of his daughter and Keely did the same. She handed him two jars of Gerber's baby food and a plate and baby spoon. He dished it out carefully and began feeding Madison.

"How do you feed both of them at the same time?"

"Most of the time they're on different schedules so I never have to feed them at the same time."

"Well that's a relief. Luckily, every time I'm left to feed the babies either someone else is here, or they're both sleeping." Phil sighed. "I guess I'm never really around much."

"Phil, it's not your fault." She put a hand on his knee. "We've both worked really hard to have the house and family that we do and we both had to make sacrifices. I had to take time off of my job, which I loved, and you had to work more often. But I know, no mater how much we feel guilty about doing what we had to do to keep a strong and healthy family, nether of us would turn back."

"I love our family and you're right, I would never think about changing anything that's ever happened to us because every rut and bump in our relationship has made us stronger and Madison and Page will need that comfort and stability as they grow up." Phil wiped the falling baby food from Madison's mouth. Keely knew what he was talking about, but dicided not to go back to the events from the following night.

"Do you think Madison and Page are going to be our only babies?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know Keel; you said you wanted four, so?" He shrugged and continued. "Also, you just started going back to work full time taking the led, so, I don't know."

"Well, how many kids do you want Phil?" She asked, taking her eyes off Page to look at her husband.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it much. You see, I was one of two and you were an only child, so we don't even have anything to base experiences on." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well my cousins were one of eight and they always seem to love it, except for when they were fighting." She bit her lip. "I think what we need to figure out, is how is this going to work? I mean right now we can work our hours because we have Hillary as our nanny, but how long do you think Hillary's going to be our nanny for?"

"I don't know. That's what we're going to have to ask her. We need to know her plans before we can have ours." Phil threw Keely the phone, making her drop the baby spoon to the plate.

"What, now?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead, but don't jump on her." He laughed and Keely sat back in the chair, while dialing Hillary's house number. She leaned the phone against her shoulder and continued to feed Page.

"Hello?" A peppy Hillary answered the phone. "Oh wait, Hey Keel."

"Nice to see you're using your caller ID, Hill." Keely laughed.

"Yeah well, I was running from the bathroom."

"Oh are you done doing whatever, then?" She asked hoping that she wouldn't have to call back later.

"Nope, I just finished showering and getting dressed." She let the towel fall from her head to the floor.

"Oh, are you going out?"

"Nope, I was actually about to see if I could come over?" She laughed. "Isn't that sad?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Even when I don't have to be there, I want to be there." She bit her lip, how bad did that sound? "Can I come over in a half an hour?"

"Well, we love you over here, so yeah, come on over." Keely hung up the phone so that she left Hillary on the deep end. She turned back towards Phil and smiled.

"I'm going to go get Page and Maddie dressed and take a shower. Do you want to take one while I get them ready?" Keely asked lifting Page from her highchair and bringing her over toward the sink. She grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped Page's face and hands. Phil came over and did the same for Madison.

"Sure, let me clean up the table and I'll bring up the coffee with me also." He handed Madison to Keely in her free arm. She headed for their nursery while carefully walking up the stairs.

"You guys got so heavy!" She laughed. She placed them on the floor in the nursery and went through their closets. "Okay, Page first." She looked through Page's clothing. She needed something that was good for summer. It was mid August and there was a chance of rain. She took out a pair of flare jeans and a cute black and pink polo. She moved over towards Madison's clothing just as Phil walked in the door bearing coffee. "You're a god!" She held out her hands and took the coffee from him.

He walked out of the room shouting, "You know I am.", behind him. She sipped the coffee happily and turned to make sure Page and Madison were still okay. She pulled out another pair of jeans for Madison and a black and white striped shirt with a pink bow. She pulled open a drawer filled with baby shoes she took out two pairs of black and pink baby converse.

"Alright girlies, time to get dressed." She pulled the two, almost toddlers, in front of her. She stripped them or their clothing and replaced their pj's with day clothing. Then she pulled them over toward their little mirror in the corner of the room and pulled their hair back into little pigtails with what hair she could.

She stood up and looked at her two girls perched on her hips. "Momma!" Madison said smiling. She made a small kissy face and Keely smiled.

"You want a kiss?" She leaned in and kissed her daughter.

"No!" Page yelled. She pulled on her mother's hair.

"Oh, you want one too?" Keely kissed Page's forehead and the baby giggled. She carried the babies into the bedroom and placed them gently on the bed. She lay down next to them and let out a breath of air. She turned her head and looked at the clock.

Nine thirty.

She'd been up now for two hours and truth be told, it didn't feel like it. She loved spending time with her family. Every time she was with them time would just fly by. And that's what scared her the most. Page and Madison were turning one. Sure they could still be carried, but they weren't rock able anymore. They were starting to speak understandably and she didn't have to guess at what they needed anymore. She missed that.

Madison crawled on top of Keely's stomach and soon Page joined her. Keely groaned and laughed. Both of them rested their head on her chest and pretended to be asleep. So Keely closed her eyes also and soon Page and Maddie began smacking at her arms.

"Watedup!" Maddie shouted. Keely opened her eyes and closed em again.

"NO!" Page said pulling Keely's hair.

"Alright I'm up." She kissed the babies foreheads and playfully tickled their stomachs. Phil came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt.

"Alright, you can take a shower now if you want to?" Keely carefully pushed Page and Madison off of her.

"Okay, I'm going, but don't get any ideas you two." She said playfully glaring and her children.

"Why, are they being bad?" Phil asked.

"You could say that; just always keep an eye on them, because you never know when they're going to get ya." She joked. She walked over to her closet and pulled out clothing for after her shower.

Two hours later Keely realized what a waist it had been taking a shower because now she was totting Madison around the pool with Hillary. "It's so hot out and the pool water isn't making me any cooler." Hillary complained.

"I know, I can't believe I had the girls in jeans before." Keely held onto Madison's floaty tightly to prevent her from getting away from her. "So much for rain." She mumbled under her breath.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Hillary laughed and pointed to Page's yellow floaty. She held on tightly also and played with Page's blonde hair. "Does their hair turn green in the chlorinated water?"

"Um, the tips sometimes do a little, but not really." Keely brought Madison over towards the pool steps so she could sit down. Hillary came and sat by next to her. "So Hill,"

"So Keel." They both laughed and played soothingly with Page and Madison.

"What are your plans for this job?" She asked innocently.

"Well, what exactly do you mean?" She turned to look at her.

Keely Stood up and lifted Madison out of the floaty. "Do you have any other plans or goals? Do you plan on being our nanny for a while, or is this just a replacement job?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it much. I mean, ever since high school this is all I've ever wanted to do. So yeah, I guess I am planning to be Page and Madison's nanny as long as you need me." Hillary brought Page up and stood next to Keely.

"So, you're going to be out permanent nanny, no joke?" She asked excitedly.

"I guess it's finalized in stone now" She joked and wrapped Page up in a towel.

"Okay, then I have a few questions for you. Harmless ones, I promise, I just want to know what you want to do." She explained.

"Okay Shoot."

"Will you be getting them on the bus and bringing them to school and stuff like that, if need be of course?" Keely shuddered at the thought of her babies being in school.

"Can I just answer every single question from here on out?" Hillary asked implicitly.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I will do whatever you tell me to do!" She said smiling.

Keely wrapped her free arm around Hillary. "Good deal."

"Hey Keely!" Phil shouted from the deck. "Go out to the driveway for a second." He walked down the steps and out the picket fence to the driveway.

"Would you mind watching them for me for a second?" She helped Hillary get Madison on her hip and then she threw on her jean skirt and put her wet hair up in a pony before running off toward the driveway. She opened the gate and screamed.

"Vee!" She ran up next to Phil who was standing next to Via and Owen. "I can't believe you're here and with the baby." She squat down and peered into the car seat.

"Hi Christopher." She was careful not to drip water on the baby. "I would give you guys a hug, but I just got out of the pool with my girlies."

"It's fine, we just stopped by to say hi." Via announced.

"You should stay for a little while at least." Keely pulled her down into the back yard by the pool. "Via, you remember Hillary, right."

"Of course, hi Hillary." She said a little bit awkwardly.

"Hi Via." She said. Keely could feel the tension, but she didn't know why.

Phil walked up behind her with Owen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here, I grabbed the mail."

"Oh, thanks!" Keely took the letters in her hand and placed them down on a chair next to the house phone and her towel. **(I don't get mail on Sunday's but my cousins do, so, yeah!) **"Oh shit, you know what I forgot to do?" She said to everyone. "I forgot to call my mom back." She answered herself, not waiting for anyone's reply. She lifted the house phone and pushed speed dial.

Within a second she could hear her mother's peppy voice on the other line. "Hello darling'!" She spoke happily. "Thank you for _finally_ calling me back."

"I'm sorry, things got, big over here." She exaggerated. "If you want, Via and Owen are over with the baby right now, and Hil's her too; you should come over and hang out for a while." She suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be over in ten, baby." Her mother hung up the phone and Keely shrugged. She threw the phone back on the chair and looked over at Phil.

"She's coming over, is that okay?" Phil nodded and took Page out of Hillary's arms.

"I feel like I haven't said a word to you yet today, Hi Hillary." He joked sitting next to her.

"Hi Phil." She said pretending to be angry.

"Hey!" He said glaring at her. "I said Hi as soon as I got a chance to."

"Don't tempt me Phil; I'm holding your daughter." She said kissing Madison's head.

"Okay guys chill." Keely held up her hand and pulled Page from her husband's arms. "So, are we just going to hang out? Is anyone hungry, or thirsty for that mater?" She asked.

"You know what? I'm just going to get some chips and sodas or something." She handed Page back to Phil and grabbed the mail from the chair before walking back towards the house.

"Is she, okay?" Owen asked. "Is it just me or did she seem out of character? I mean Keely always has a lot of energy and she's always talking, but I just don't know." He looked and Phil and then at Via who was holding Christopher in her arms.

"She has been a little crazy for the last few days, but I think it's just her way of handling things under pressure." He glances solemnly at Hillary who half smiles to show she understands.

"She's under pressure?" Via asked nervously.

Phil shrugged. "More like a blast from the past."

"Like her relationship with her dad?" Via questioned.

"Not really, high school stuff." Via and Owen nodded, pretending to follow along. "She's fine, I promise."

Keely pulled through the mail while standing in the kitchen. A particular stamp caught her eye and she flinched. She pulled out that letter and gasped, letting all the other mail fall to the floor.

Twenty minutes later everyone, including Mandy, is waiting for Keely to come back from inside with drinks. Everyone was convinced she was making food or something, but now everyone was tempted to go and check on her.

"Are you sure she's not making a huge deal about cooking something, Phil. Because you know how angry she'll get if we go in there and ask if she needs help." Mandy explained.

"Believe me, I know, but it's not like Keely to crawl away. You guys I'll be right back down." Phil hands Page to Mandy and walks up the deck steps into the house. He looked around the breakfast nook and didn't see Keely yet. As her walked closer into the kitchen he saw the mail flung out on the floor.

"Hey Keel," He yelled. "Keely" He walked frantically around the main floor of his house and couldn't find his wife any where. Walking up the stairs to the next floor, he knew he wouldn't find her there because the only room in use was the guest bedroom and a bathroom. He walked into the third floor hallway and poked his head in the nursery.

She wasn't there.

The bedroom door was open a crack and Keely's skirt had been flung by the front of the door. He slowly entered the bedroom and sighed when he saw Keely curled up in a ball, sobbing, with a blanket draped over her. He knelt in front of the bed and looked into his wife's red and puffy eyes. "Keely, what's wrong?" He kissed her forehead and put his body carefully over hers.

"The letter…" She sobbed into his bear chest. She wrapped her arms around Phil's shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Keel, what letter?" He pulled away and looked down at her.

She took a hand and extended toward the nightstand. "This one." She put it against his chest and started sobbing again. "Just take it." She got out from underneath him and began to leave the room. He shot up after her and grabbed her wrist while reading the letter.

"Keely, come here. We have to talk about this." She shook her had and made him let go.

"I can't face him Phil!" She sobbed and took in a chest wrenching breath.

Phil paused in the hallway and fell back against the wall.

"_I would really like to get to know you."_

"_I don't blame you for what happened. If it was anyone's fault, it was my own." _

"_Every baby comes into the world loved. I was loved by many." _

"_Please come and visit." _

Phil rested his head against his hand. "Keely, this is a good thing." He ran down the stairs quickly and collided with Mandy who was carrying Page on her hip. Page and Mandy gave him the same wide eyed look. "I'm so sorry, I just have to get to Keely. Did you see where she went?"

Mandy put her free hand on her hip. "She ran to the bathroom. Is everything okay?"

Phil shrugged. "I don't know. It should be. We'll be out in a second." As if on a bad queue, the doorbell rang and Phil huffed. "Can you get that please?"

Mandy smiled. "Calm down Phil, go fix things."

Phil grabbed the bathroom key from off the top of the door and unlocked it. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him. "Alright I'd like to see…" He glanced down at his wife whose face was in the toilet. "Keely, are you sick?"

She pulled up her head. "I wish." He bent down and held her hair for her. "Just an anxiety attack." She said making up an excuse.

"I know what you mean. I wasn't expecting this at all." He smiled and grabbed a wet wash cloth and handed it to Keely. "Talk about a coincidence?"

"I guess you also call it mother's instinct?" She slumped against the wall after flushing the toilet. "Did you read it all?"

"Yeah." He said holding it up.

"Read it out loud to me please!" She begged.

Phil raised his eye brows. "Why?"

"Because Phil, your voice is real, and this letter really isn't." She explained.

Confused. Phil read the letter.

"_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I dicided it was time for me to finally try and make some contact with you. Well the truth is, the orphanage called my foster house and asked me to make contact with you. I guess I'll start by telling you a little but about my self. My name is Parker; I don't think you knew that. I've been in and out of foster homes now for eleven years. When I was four I was asked how I wanted to stay in the adoption process and I dicided that I wanted **not** to have a permanent family and I wanted to meet a bunch of different people. You probably know most of this, but I'm eleven and in sixth grade. I have a bunch of friends and I love football. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and I can run really fast. I don't really know if you wanted to see this letter, but I'm going to send it to you anyway. My foster house is in down town Pickford. Believe me, you've never seen me around before. I know where your house is. I've meant to stop by once or twice, but I always chicken out. I see you on TV a lot Mom. I know who you are and I guess you could say I know as much about you as the next person who watches the news everyday. I googled you once or twice, just to see what your life is like. I didn't learn anything I didn't already know. So, Page and Madison, those are my sister's names. Well, I guess they're my sisters. It's really up to you. I don't blame you for what happened. If it was anyone's fault, it was my own. I came at the wrong time and I'm sorry. I would really like to get to know you. Please come by and visit. _

_Parker_

_P.S. Every baby comes into the world being loved. I was loved by a lot of people even if I was unwanted at first." _

"He's right, he was unwanted, and I feel terrible Phil." He leaned down and kissed her head. "The second we could have afforded it, we should have went to find him."

"There is only one thing we can do Keel."

"What's that?"

"Make it up to him."

There is a long pause.

"Phil."

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

**Tiny cliff hanger. So, how was that chapter? I really liked it. It made a good filler. Although most of my chapters are fillers ha. Don't forget, the **_doorbell _**rang and the weird tension between **_Via and Hillary_**. There could be something there? Please read and review! **


	10. Flashback

**OMG! I love my readers!**

**Froggy2045- I cried reading your review! Thank you so much and I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Be234therz- I can always hope to get a long review from you. Thank you very much and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This chapter should be good also, but it's really up to you to decide. Yes. There will be some Via and Hillary conflict in this chapter. Also, keep an eye out for a surprise, just for you! **

**RalyandAjoePheelyfan- I loved your review. It made me very happy to get it. My last chapter is going to me a collection of all of my reviews because I haven't gotten a single bad review for this story yet. Tehe. Yes. Nail and Hammer? You're jealous. **

**TRuEaCtReSs985- Who knows, she could be. Just keep reading to figure out! Thanks for the review I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Okaie- Yeah I love this story too! Lol! So, I hope you like this chapter! **

**TailorJ- Thanks, this is my first review from you! Keep em' coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**For the rest of you who review the last chapter, THANK YOU! I would have given you a special thank you, but I lost interest in it! ) **

"Phil, don't be angry, that's the last thing I want!" Keely pleaded and grabbed a toothbrush. She ran it around in her mouth for a minute and gurgled with Listerine rinse.

"Just tell me what it is, I won't be angry!" Phil said pulling his wife into his chest.

"I'm, I, I might be pregnant, again." She said so softly that Phil almost missed it.

Phil pushed Keely gently away from him and looked into her eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked extremely surprised. "Do you not know for sure?"

"Of course I'm serious. I couldn't joke about this stuff." She playfully smacked his chest. "And no I'm not sure; I'm two weeks late and I think I started having morning sickness today."

"Oh, so that's what that was." He said pointing to the toilet.

"Yeah, but it could also have been anxiety." She frowned. "This could possibly be a bad thing right now Phil!" She whined and sat on the floor. "Like you said this morning, I just started going back to work full time and I want to have a relationship with my son."

Phil watched as Keely threw her head into her arms. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back until she looked up. "We'll just play it by ear, okay Keel?"

She nodded. "But let's not tell anyone until we're sure, okay?"

"We'll do whatever you want to do. Let's just take it easy for now." Phil kissed Keely's forehead and smiled. She pulled away to look at him.

"Phil, I want to get to know my son." She said seriously. "I need to."

Phil thought for a moment. "Why don't we invite him to Page and Madison's birthday on Friday night?"

"Do you think that's right? You don't think bringing him here and putting him in front of a family he might not ever get to know is fair. I abandoned that poor child and I don't want to show him what's he's been missing out on Phil. I want to go and visit him, alone. You weren't there for long enough to understand my elocution. I put him up for adoption long before you came back and long before he even arrived to the world. It's my fault he never had a chance at a real life. And Phil, it's your fault he went from foster home to foster home." Phil looked at her with wide eyes and she continued. "Because you're stubborn, and god knows he got that from you."

He smiled. "Why don't you call the agency and ask for a number where you can reach him. Why don't you talk it out with him and figure out what he wants to do?"

She shrugged. "Let's just go back out there and face the world for right now?" Phil stood and helped Keely from the ground. She opened the door and her ears were filled with more sorrow.

"I'd throw something at you if I wasn't holding my daughters baby!" Mandy Teslow screamed from the living room. "Why don't you just leave our family alone?"

Keely turned towards Phil who held her tightly. "Can we play by mouth, because my ears are listing and I have a lot to say?"

Phil kissed her head and let her out of his grasp. Jack Teslow turned on his heals and stared at his daughter. "Oh, so this is the boy you let replace me!" He said hurt.

"No, this is Phil, my husband the guy you let replace you." Mandy turned around and stopped glaring at her ex and looked sincerely at her daughter.

"Here, take your baby back." Keely whipped her wet eyes and held Page on her hip. She turned towards Jack. "You need to leave." She said sternly.

"Why should I leave? I need to talk to my daughter." He crossed his arms. "She needs to understand that I've changed."

"You haven't changed. You're just pretending. You probably need money and you know the only person who has it is you're daughter." Mandy bitched.

Keely's mouth dropped and tears fell from her eyes onto Page's bear skin and bathing suit. "Are you serious?"

Mandy put a hand on Keely's shoulder. "Don't be upset. He tried to make peace with me about four years ago, and right when I was about to let you see him, he asked for a loan."

Keely handed Page to Phil who stood there motionless. "Get out." She said quietly.

"But Keel…"

She broke off. "I said get out." She yelled. He backed away toward the hallway.

"Okay, but I'm coming back." He said before closing the door behind him. Mandy locked it and turned back towards Keely.

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke gently. "I'm going to go back out side. You come out when you're ready." She half smiled and left through the back slider.

Keely and Phil stood silently for a moment. "I-I uh don't know what to say."

Phil held Page in front of her face. "Don't say anything." He kissed her forehead. "Let's just go outside."

She groaned. "Things cannot get anymore complicated right now." She said holding Page safely on her hip as Phil held open the slider door for her. She walked down the stairs to the pool area when arguing voices filled her ears.

"It's nothing against you. I just don't want to loose my best friend." Via said facing Hillary.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm Page and Madison's nanny, but I'm not going to stop for the sake of your friendship." Via handed Christopher over to Owen.

"I'm not asking you to stop doing anything, just why do you have to be around even when you're not working?" She asked angrily.

"I work here. I make money to pay my rent by watching Keely's children while she and Phil are at work. I'm here today because I didn't have anything else to do so I asked if I could come over and hang out." Mandy moved closer to Keely, Page and Phil.

"I'm sick and tired of calling over here to talk to Keely and having you answer the phone." Via confessed.

"Would you like me to ask Keely to quit her job so she can answer the phone when you call?" Hillary said harshly.

"Don't you have any other friends you could hang out with when you're not working?" Via crossed her arms. Both girls hadn't noticed that Keely and Phil were standing right behind them.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Hillary said with a snobby tone. "Besides I just moved her from Connecticut to be closer with my sister who works with Keely. I don't really have any friends yet."

"I'm sorry that I'm coming across a little bit jealous but…"

Hillary interrupted. "You should be!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Keely screamed making Page cry. Keely kissed the baby and bounced her in her arms. Via and Hillary looked shocked. "I'm gunna go call my son." She walked angrily up the stairs leaving Hillary standing there pondering. _"she has a fucking son?" _

"She's going to what!?" Mandy asked blankly, thinking she miss read what her daughter had just said.

"You heard her correctly." Phil said half smiling. He walked up the stairs after her and soon everyone else was following. Mandy took Madison from Hillary.

"Don't worry, I've known Via forever." She looked behind her at Via and Owen gathering Christopher's things. "She'll get over it. She's a good kid."

"Alright, if you say so." She said right when Phil ran outside.

"I uh, need to talk to you." His said pulling Mandy aside, but smiled at Hillary. "Just what Keely said is going to happen, is going to happen, but everyone needs to leave and after all the drama that's happened to everyone today, can you help?"

Mandy shrugged. "Only if I can stay."

Phil bit his lip. "Alright, I guess so."

Mandy smiled like she won and turned towards everyone. "Alright guys time to go home. Keely will call you all and explain later." She said with her peppy voice.

"Hey, I could have done that." Phil said.

"Then why didn't you?" Phil shrugged and turned towards his guests.

"It's really complicated right now and I'll have Keely explain everything. Hillary we'll see you tomorrow and Via, Keely will call you tonight. Just hang tight and I really got to go." Via, Owen and Hillary all gave him the same blank look.

"Alright, then I guess we'll be going?" Via said unsurely, making her way back down the stairs with Owen behind her. She turned around to make sure that Hilary wasn't staying, but refrained from saying anything when she saw her fallowing close behind.

Phil gave a guilty dash inside with Mandy on his TRACKS.

Keely already had the phone in hand and was looking through Pickford Yellow pages. "I can't believe I am doing this!" She said nervously. The phone rang.

And rang.

"Hi, can you connect me to Parker Teslow's foster family?"

"What's your relation?" A lady asked.

"I'm his mother."

"Then he'll be very happy to hear from you. Hold on one moment." Keely looked into Phil's eyes.

"Are you sure this is how you want it done?" Phil asked.

"Now's as good a time as any and it's only three in the afternoon." She said looking at her watch. She looked at Phil. "You'll stay with me right?"

"Of course, and your mom will be here too." Phil grabbed the playpen and put Madison and Page inside. He sat down next to the two women and held his wife's hand. She heard the receiving ring and her life began to rewind slowly in order.

**(This part of the story is dedicated to Be234therz, My favorite reader/ reviewer and my friend on fanfiction!)**

**SURPRISE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS. I solved all my problems. **

_Flashback to June 2006. _

"_You're here; does that mean you're not leaving?" Keely asked standing behind the reporter's desk to look at her boyfriend. _

"_No, I'm still going. I just didn't want to leave with out saying goodbye for real." He said standing closer to her while pressing the pepper shaker into her back softly. _

"_Well, good…" Phil pulled her into their first kiss. Flames of electricity were imaginated by everyone watching this seen over the television set. The kiss was long and passionate and when they pulled away, Keely was speechless. "I uh, woah."_

"_Well I gotta go, my uh mom and dad are waiting back at the time machine." They paused and stared at the camera. He covered up his almost life threatening mistake by giving a lame excuse._

"_So I guess this is it." He said after an awkward silence. _

_Keely pulled him into a fierce hug. "In the future, will you wait for me?" She whispered so only he could hear. _

_He smiled. "I would, but you would be really, really old!" He joked. She glared at him and he smiled his famous smile. "Kidding." _

_She lightly grabbed his arm. "See yah salt." _

"_See ya Pepper." _

_After the couple parted and Phil turned down the hall, Keely felt a sense of relief rush into her body. She was happy because she finally got the kiss she envisioned in her dreams, but it took until she walked in the hallway to make her so upset she had to run home and collapse onto her bed. Her mother gently knocked on the door._

"_Sweetie, what happened?" She sat down on the side of her bed and rubbed her daughters back. _

"_Phil's gone mom and he's not coming back!" She cried. Mandy stepped away and gave her daughter the space she needed to recover. _

_After closing the door she quietly mumbled. "He's coming back, don't you worry."_

_Close to three hours later Mandy Teslow was reading on the couch in her living room when the door bell rang. She shut her copy of "The Member of the Wedding" and prayed that Keely hadn't woken up from her nap. She approached the door and carefully opened it. _

_Phil Diffy with all his glory stood there._

"_Phil!" She threw her arms around him. "Did you come back for her?" She asked wearily. _

_He shook his head. "We uh, we forgot some boxes in the basement." _

"_Oh, well, please don't crush her heart more than you already have Phil!" She warned. "She's sleeping, but I don't think she would mind if you went up to see her." _

"_Alright, but I can assure you that I'm just as hurt as she is." Phil said upset. _

_Mandy smiled at him. "I know that, but she's not the one leaving Phil, you are."_

_Phil sighed and dashed up the stairs towards Keely's room. He pushed open the door and closed it silently behind him. He got down on his knees and put his face in front of Keely's sleeping one. He pressed his lips roughly against hers and waiting for her eyes to open. "Phil!" She said in disbelief. She threw her body against his and sobbed into his shoulder. The long yellow coat she was wearing this morning pulled against his face._

"_Yeah Keel," He kissed her forehead._

"_You're really here, for me?" She asked. _

_He sighed. "Kind of Keel, we forgot Curtis." _

"_Oh, so you're just here to say goodbye again." She pushed Phil away from her angrily. _

"_I'm sorry Keely, but we're not leaving until tomorrow morning, so I can spend the whole night with you." He smiled and she groaned. _

"_I don't know if I can take much more of this Phil." She went on. "My heart is breaking and this emotional roller coaster I'm on is going full speed. I can't take you leaving again. It's killing me!" _

_He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek. "Come on." He pulled her to her feet and started pulling her towards the door. _

"_Where are we going?" She asked, not fighting him. _

"_It's a surprise." He said pulling her down the stairs. He had his hand on the door when Mandy came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. _

"_Where are you two going?"_

"_Mom, I'm going with Phil. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Keely held onto Phil's hand tightly. _

"_Well, alright." _

"_Mom, I need you to trust me." She said calmly. _

_Mandy smiled. "I do, you two go out and enjoy each others company." _

_Phil yanked Keely out the door and into the side yard. He threw something out of his pocket and soon the Skyak had transformed in front of them. "Phil, the Skyak?" _

_He smiled. "I thought we could go to the Alps, like we were going to on your birthday?"_

"_Phil, but it's like 20 degrees in the Alps!" She gasped. _

"_I'll keep you warm." He said with a naughty look. She put a hand over her mouth and hopped on the back of the Skyak leaving Phil enough room to get on the front. _

_They were off into the night._

_Phil realized how sexual frustrated he was becoming with Keely's chest pushing into his back with every breath she took when he accidentally lost control of the Skyak for a second. He laughed and Keely noticed the affect she was having on him. She put her hand on his upper thigh and Phil had to take a deep breath to recover. _

_Many things happened that night. _

_Some of which they'd never regret. _

_They eventually ended up spending the night at a hotel and lodge up in the mountains. Phil kept her more than warm. _

_Three weeks later Keely was still tucked away in confinement. She barely left the room. Her mother agreed to let her stay home school for the last few weeks of the school year. Next year she would go on to her senior year alone. _

_Her bed had become her own personal living area. She slept most of the time and her tutor came by everyday at eleven. He gave her the work and watched her as she took tests. She put all of her effort into her studying. _

_Her journalist carrier was a thing of the past. She was clueless to her future. She always thought that Phil would be a part of her life. Now she was just confused, _

_She rolled over and looked at the clock. _

_4:30pm. _

_The salt shaker was placed next to the clock and she felt tears well up in her eyes. A knock on the door brought her face up. Her mother looked at her with an upsetting look. _

"_Keely, not again." She sat on the bed and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You need to get over this. Everything's going to be okay only if you're wiling to let it be okay." _

"_Mom, but it can't be okay because Phil's not here." _

_Mandy shook her head. There was nothing she could do for her. "Hunny, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" She handed her daughter a list. "Mark it down. I'll be right back." _

_She left the room and Keely glanced at the list. _

_Milk._

_Eggs._

_Tampons. _

_Keely's heart stopped. _

"_Mom!" Keely shot off the bed and ran to the hallway. Her mother stopped short. _

"_Do you want to come?" _

_Keely shook her head. "No, mom! I'm… I'm late."_

"_Late for what? I didn't know you were one to have plans lately." _

_Keely bit her lip. "No, I'm LATE." She moved her hands slowly. _

_Mandy's mouth dropped. "Have you, you know, with, uh, Phil?" _

_Keely's face turned red. "Uh, Yeah." _

"_How late are you?" _

_Keely thought for a moment. The last time she had her period had been a week before Phil left. "Two weeks." _

"_Wow!" Mandy leaned against the wall. _

"_I'll go get you one of those tests while I'm out. You, you just sit." _

_XxxX_

_Positive Test._

_XxxX_

_Close to seven months later Keely had gotten over the embarrassment of going to school everyday with a hundred pound beach ball strapped to her stomach. Everyone had pretty much gotten over talking about it. _

_She was about ¼ of the way through her senior year. She had given in and started working towards her carrier in journalism._

_November the 4th had started like every other._

_Wake up, Puke, shower, breakfast, school._

_She walked into the broadcasting lab, hormones ragging because the dip shit driving the car in front of her this morning was driving five miles and hour. _

"_Hey Keel," Her best friend Via bound up to her. "Bad morning?" _

"_For me!" She exasperated. "Okay, where are my papers?" Via handed her a stack. She had an abnormally large grin on her face. _

"_There's good news in there today!" Via beamed._

_Keely shrugged and sat down in the chair behind the desk. She watched Via run out of the room. She looked back at Owen, one of her best friends, and camera man. He began to count down and she smiled. _

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

"_Hi this is Keely Teslow, I'm Keely Teslow." She smiled and looked down at the announcements. _

"_The astronauts are playing the Handsome Town trolls today. Good luck astronauts."_

"_The food services are collecting cans for homeless families starting next Monday so bring in cans." _

"_Mr. Welled is looking for new members to join the Science team." _

"_Keely, look up." Keely blinked and looked away from the paper and the camera. She first looked at Via who was giving her a grin. Keely glared at her until her eyes fell on an old face. _

"_Phil!" She whispered under her breath. She looked back at the camera. "The End." Owen turned of the camera and Keely stayed in her seat. He eyes fell on Phil again. _

"_I'm not leaving you." He said taking slow steps toward her. Owen, Via and the rest of the Crew left the broadcasting room. _

_She put a hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes. Tears fell and she placed a hand on her abnormally large stomach. "You don't know." She whispered. _

_Phil took her chin and tipped in up. "What don't I know?" _

_She stood up and winced when Phil's hand pulled away. "He's yours, well, not really. I signed him up for adoption when I didn't know what to do because I was alone and I can't take care of him by myself and my mom offered to help, but I didn't want her to have to." _

_Phil put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I love you and I'm NEVER leaving." _

"Uh hello… if there's no one there then I'm hanging up."

Keely blinked. "What, no I'm here. Um, can I please talk to Parker?"

"This is him… Who is this?"

**Ha Ha! I'm such a bitch. You better love me for getting this out. Because I'm soooo tired. Now…. REVIEW!**

**BTW. I don't care if they're mistakes because I'm not going to fix them. Ha! I love you all but I'm soooo tired and I just want to get this out and get to the next chapter. THE FUN CHAPTER. **

**REVIEW!**

_I love this story so much. That I plan on having a sequel. BEAT THAT BITCHES_

_BTW. Beth. How'd you like your surprise?_


	11. Parker No Last Name

**Hey guys I'm jumping right on to the next chapter. Please remember to review at the end!**

**Wizardgurl12121- Hey I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**TailorJ- Glad you liked the last one. This one is fun in the way that I really want to write it! I hope you like it!**

**AlyandAJPheelyfan- I'm glad you like the chapter. I guess Aj and Joe were bound to break up eventually, but they were offly cute! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Okaie- I'm updating! Did you get my note about the sequel? I hope you like this chapter. **

**Maxthieriotluvr- Ha! I had to add your name to my dictionary on word so I wouldn't get the squiggly lines under their the last time I gave you a personal thank you in my chapter and my computer remembered I added it. It was quiet funny me. I hope you like the chapter. Hopefully this makes up for being a Meany! **

**Froggy2054- Ha! Glad I could help. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

"Parker, this is your mom." Keely spoke softly her heart filled with some unknown emotion.

Silence reordered through the other line. "Are, are you serious?" The boy asked. "I mean of course you are. I just thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Hey, relax, I called didn't I?"

Parker's smile was visible even to Keely. "Yeah, oh guess what!" He exclaimed.

Keely smiled and looked at Phil. "What!?"

"I've never called anyone mom except for you." He stated this proudly and Keely took it hard.

"Oh Parker I'm really sorry." Keely put a hand to her mouth and sighed. Phil rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "I thought that was a good thing."

"It is, you just, you should have had a mother."

Parker shrugged. "I didn't want one."

"I know, I read that in your letter." Keely noticed how out of place her mother and Phil looked. "Hey Parker is it okay I put you on speaker phone so your dad and grandmother can hear you?"

"Sure, I'd like to talk to them."

Keely pushed the button and placed the phone on the counter. "Alright, you're on speaker phone."

Parker remained silent.

"Hey, are you there?" Keely asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Well, I'm home schooled and I was wondering, if it's not to much trouble for you, could I bring my work over to the station?" He asked emotionally.

"You want to come and visit?" She asked.

He sighed. "Well yeah, if you want me to."

"Of course you can. Do you want me to pick you up or is someone going to drop you off?" Keely's heart raced. Was this going to fast?

"Um, hold on." He put down the phone and ran off.

Keely looked at Phil who was smiling happily. He pulled her into a lasting, soundless, kiss. "I can't believe it."

"I know, you did it!" Phil said happily.

She shrugged. "I know, but it all feels so wrong."

"Don't worry about it." He kissed her head and Mandy smiled at the loving couple.

"I'm back." Parker stated. "Um, Linda told me that she would prefer I didn't go see you tomorrow."

"Linda?" Keely questioned painfully.

"My foster mother."

"Oh, well then we can just keep talking now." She suggested, upset a little bit.

Parker shook his head. "No, I'm coming tomorrow and I'm meeting you at the station." He hung up the phone and Keely looked stunned at her husband.

"What do we do?" She asked as he ended the call.

"You let him come to you." Mandy told her. "If that's what he wants, then tomorrow he'll meet you at the station."

"What if he gets lost or something?" She asked.

Mandy smiled. "Something tells me he's been there before."

"Why do you say that?" Phil asked while holding Keely's waist.

"He knew her. You could feel it when he talked. He wasn't nervous until Keely put him on speaker phone." Mandy explained standing. "Give the poor kid some time. Give his foster parents some time, but whatever you do. Call and make sure is foster parents know where he is tomorrow morning."

"Alright, will do." Keely pulled away from Phil and hugged her mother around the neck. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Aren't I always?" Keely smiled at her mom.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Keely closed the slider door behind her mother and smiled.

On the other side of town

"Did I just hear that you told that woman you were going to go with her?" A woman screamed from another room.

Parker turned around. "Yeah, I have to right to meet my mother, thank you very much."

"But I don't even know this woman!"

"But I do!" He fought back.

Linda sneered. "Ha, that woman doesn't care about you. She gave you away to adoption so you could live a normal life."

"She does care about me. If she didn't then she wouldn't have called." He defended his mother.

"You and Mia both have no respect for what you have." The woman yelled. "Why are you both in search of your families? You've been living with _this family _for two years now."

"We just want to be where be belong."

"You belong here!" She screamed at him.

"I'm going tomorrow and I'm taking Mia with me!" He darted up stairs to his bedroom and found a girl sitting on the bed. He looked at her and knelt in front of the bed. "Be ready to go tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" The ten year old asked.

"We're going to visit my family and hopefully they'll help us find yours." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"What if I really don't have a family?"

"Then, I don't know."

Mia sighed. "I don't want to live with this family anymore. I can't stand the way they talk to us, like we're less because our parents abandoned us or something."

"That's why we have to figure out where we belong." Mia looked up at him. "So, are you coming?"

"I'm not staying here that's for sure." He laughed and pushed her off the bed.

"We have to get the bus at five, so be ready at four thirty." He watched her eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?" She asked him. "No way!" For a ten year old, she sure did love her sleep.

"Alright, then we'll leave at five thirty and get to the broadcast station right before the show ends."

Mia blinked at him. "Fine!" She turned around and started to leave the room. "Wait a second, how do you know all of this stuff? You know, about what time we'll get there and stuff."

Parker shrugged. "Where do you think I go every morning?"

"Craig drives you there every morning?" She asked with emphasis. "Then why can't he drive us tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to call him?" She ran back to the bed and grabbed the phone on his nightstand. She threw it to him and he pushed speed dial.

It rang several times and soon a scruffy college student answered the phone. "Hey little man what's up?"

"Hey Craig, I was wondering if you could give Mia and I a ride tomorrow to the broadcast station."

He shrugged. "Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"5:30 in the morning?"

Craig smiled. "Alright then I'll see you tomorrow."

They hung up the phone and Parker sat back against the bed. "I love that guy."

The next morning Keely's alarm clock set her off with a jolt. She kissed Phil's head before leaving to go get read. She peered in the nursery at her girls who were two days away from turning one. She hit the bathroom quickly and didn't waste a single second. She dressed and brushed in a hurry and was out the door and into her car speeding off towards the station.

She dialed Phil's cell phone and listened to the answering machine pick up. "Damn you Phil. How am I going to talk to you now?" She groaned and dropped the phone to the seat. Her heart was racing and all she could think of was meeting her son, for the first time.

Back on the other side of town, Parker and Mia were just waking up. Parker knelt in front of ten year old Mia's bed and tapped her head. "Hey Mia, get dressed. Come on, I've been ready for a half of an hour. Mia groaned and looked at the clock. 5:25

"I don't want to go, go without me." She sat up and looked at Parker. He already had his jacket on and his ear lobe length hair was combed like the skater guys. "Okay, I'm going, but I'm wearing my Pj's." She stood up in front of him and ran to her closet. She pulled out a pink jacket and slipped it on over her arms. Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dark hallway and to the front door. She slipped on her shoes just as someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She jumped and Parker and Mia spun around to become face to face with Linda.

"I thought I told you that you weren't going today."

Parker laughed. "Craig's going to be here any minute. I already have our school work. We'll be back later. He put his hand on the door and pulled Mia out into the front walk way. Linda followed them.

"I don't think so."

Linda was cut off by Craig who came out from the driveway. "Is there a problem?"

Linda blinked at him. "Yes, these two children think that they are going to visit a strange woman at five thirty in the morning."

"She's my mother!" Parker exclaimed.

"She's his mother." Craig and Mia said at the same time.

"I'm going!" Parker backed against Craig who put his arm on his shoulder. Mia took Parkers hand and glared and Linda.

"If you leave now I'll call the adoption agency." She threatened.

Parker laughed. "They love me and they know that I want to meet my real mother, so I don't care what you do." Craig put Mia and Parker in the back seat of his car. "We're leaving," he shouted.

Linda huffed and slammed the front. Craig pulled out of the drive way and let his head fall against the head rest. "Thank god I only had to spend two years in that house."

"I know, lucky ass!" Parker swore at him.

"Hey Buddy, no vaguer words in my car." He laughed. "So, are you actually going to follow through today? I see you've brought Ms. Mia, do it has to be serious."

Parker smiled. "It is, she called me!" He said excitedly.

"Who, you're mom? No way man, that's awesome." Craig got onto the highway. "Why are you taking Mia with you?"

Mia giggled. "Parker's going to see if his mom can help me find my family."

Craig sighed unnoticeably. "Congratulations." The rest of the ride was silent…

**(OMG we're so close to the confrontation!) **

Craig dropped them off in front of the station. He checked to make sure Parker had his cell phone and he left. Parker and Mia didn't know what to do. It was a big building with only one front entrance. He sat down on the curb and Mia stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at her adoptive brother. His long blonde hair covered his blue eyes that were starting to blur up.

"This is as far as I got in my dream." He complained. "It was terrible."

Mia sat down next to him. "What happened?"

Parker sighed. "I got lost." He let his head fall into his lap. "There were so many doors and I didn't know which one she would come out of. I stood in the middle of the parking lot so I could see every single door. After a long time I dicided to go into the building and find her myself, but there were so many news stations in this one building. I finally gave up and fell asleep in the hallway."

Mia laughed, but soon recovered. "You fell asleep?"

Parker nudged her shoulder. "What do you think she'll be like?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. She could be just like you, but I don't really know. Those pictures you showed me of her don't say much about her. You look just like her, though."

"How do you think I should greet her? She I run up to her and give her a hug? Should I shake her hand? Should I tell her that I missed her? What should I do?"

Mia rubbed his back. "I don't know. I'm only ten you know."

"Do you think she'll know who I am?" He asked.

Mia laughed. "I think you'll be the only eleven year old blonde hair, blue eyed kid jumping up and down in the parking lot."

He laughed to. "This is so weird."

"Just relax." She checked her cute flower watch. "It's 7:05"

"The show's over. She should be out soon." He stood up as a group of men in business suits exited through the large doors. They looked at the two kids weird, but continued towards their cars. "Oh my god. What do I do?"

Mia gave him wide eyes. "Don't freak out now. I'm not letting you back out and I'm not calling the hospital if you pass out, mostly because I don't know the number for 911."

Parker groaned at Mia covered his face in with his hand. Tears were falling down his face and he whipped them off. His heart was racing. "I'm so confused. I want to go back home. I don't know what to do. I always know what to do. Maybe I'm having another panic attack. Maybe you should call 911. I think there's something wrong with me."

Mia laughed. "Yeah well, there's a lot wrong with you, but we're not here to talk that right now. You're here to meet your mom. And you better not have a panic attack because you have them all too often. They're really scary too." He pushed his back towards the door just as a tall blonde exited the building. Mia's mouth fell and she went to slap his face, but he lifted it instead.

"What? Never mind, Mia, what if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm insane?" He whipped his red cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Why don't you turn around and ask her you're self?" Mia said laughing.

Parker took a steep towards Mia. "Not a good time to play a practical joke on me."

Mia took his head a forced it around. His eyes fell on a partly familiar face. Her face was red and blotchy, just like his. Her blue eyes filled up with more tears. "Woah."

"I don't think you're insane, and I could never hate you." Parker fell backwards and Mia gasped.

"No way!" She cheered. "He did have panic attack. I totally called it." She looked up at the shock woman in front of her who was bending over her unconscious son. "I mean maybe you should lie his down somewhere." She laughed nervously.

Keely wrapped her arms under Parker's small frame and lifted him off the ground. "Does this happen a lot to him?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, he has Partial Paranoia Disorder; he passes out if he gets too excited." She explained.

Keely felt like a retard asking a ten year old for help. "What do I do with him?"

Mia laughed. "Lie him down somewhere. He'll wake up in a little while." She picked up Parker's backpack and Keely carried the twelve year old to his car. She lie him down in the backseat.

"Now what do I do?" She asked bending down to the ten year olds eye level. She reached out for the backpack. Mia handed it to her and smiled.

"I don't know. Do whatever you want to. He'll be awake soon and you and he can have your three hour conversation about nothing." Keely laughed pushed the hair out of the ten year olds face.

"Do you want to sit in the car? It's kind of cold out here." Mia shrugged and smiled. Keely held open the passenger seat door for her and she quickly jumped in. Then she closed both Mia's and Parker's door before getting in the drivers seat. They sat there in the silence for a while before Mia look up at her.

"I'm Mia by the way." Keely held out her hand.

"I'm Keely Diffy. You can call me by my first name if you want to." Mia nodded. "So, that's Parker."

"Yeah, that's Parker." Mia laughed. "Karen from Hinders, you know the adoption agency, call him POW. It means piece of work."

Keely laughed and took a long look at her son. "My husband, Parker's biological father, had Partial Paranoia Disorder as a kid too."

Mia nodded. "I guess it runs in the family."

Keely smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does." She reached out a hand to touch Parker's cheek. "So Mia, how old are you?"

"I'm ten, but I turn eleven in one day." She stated proudly.

"That's cool; you have the same birthday as my two girls."

"Yeah, I know, Parker told me." Keely and Mia nodded and looked at Parker who turned over on his side. "You know, he's crazy about you. He has a box under his bed with a whole bunch of pictures and news articles and stuff in it."

"So he was never mad at me for leaving him?" Keely asked seriously.

"No, of course not, well at lease I don't think so. He never said he was." Mia shrugged. "Parker's a complicated kid. This is his, like, millionth time showing up at the station."

"Why didn't he try to talk to me?" Keely asked a little bit upset.

"He didn't know if you wanted him to or not." Mia flicked Parker's nose. "It's just like him to take the easy way out." She put her face up against his. "Hey loser, it's time to recover."

He opened his eyes. "I told you that it was a dream." He shouted. "Well, I told you in my dream that it was a dream."

"Sadly, that makes no since, but hello! I came all this way for you to talk to your mother for me, now get to it." She backed away and once again he was looking at his mothers face.

She placed a hand on her son's cheek and smiled. "I'm so sorry." He said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his mothers neck.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. It just felt appropriate to say that." Keely pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're really tall for a twelve year old." She said rubbing Parker's tears away.

"I'm five foot." He stated proudly.

"You're lucky."

"How come?" Mia asked. "Is it a good thing to be tall?"

"Only if you're a boy. If you're a tall girl, you could be taller than you're boy friends." She told Mia.

Mia grimaced and leaned her head back. Parker motioned towards the front seat and Keely nodded. He jumped up next to Mia and sat down. Keely looked at his blonde hair. "I didn't dye it I swear. I know what you're thinking. I read it in a science magazine. It's improbable to have three kids with blonde hair because the gene varies over three colors."

"Woah you're smart." Keely joked. "No, I was just thinking about how all of my kids look like me."

Parker nodded. "I uh, brought something for you. It's not like a gift or anything. I just thought you might not have one." He reached into his bag and pulled out a white slip of paper. "Here."

Keely took the paper in her hand a flipped it over.

_Name: (Written in) Parker (N/A Last name) _

_Born on April 11th 2007_

_Weighing 9.7lbs _

_Measuring 17inches _

_Biological Mother: Keely Teslow_

_Biological Father: Philip Diffy_

Keely looked up at her son. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you."

"It's not you're fault." He smiled. "I'm fine with the way I'm living my life."

Mia gasped. "Are you joking? You hate Linda. I hate Linda. Parker I can't live with her any more. You told me you would ask for help."

"Linda's your adoptive mother, right? What's wrong with her?" Keely put a hand on Parker's cheek and he smiled. "What does she do to you?"

"She doesn't hit us, if that's what you're implying." Keely smiled and removed her hand from his cheek. They both grimaced and blushed. "She makes us do all of her dirty work because she thinks it will make us feel better about our selves."

Keely started the car. "Why don't I take you guys over to my house for a while? I bet you haven't eaten breakfast."

Mia smiled. "I'm so hungry!"

Parker pulled the seat belt over him and Mia. "Is it okay if we both stay in the front?"

Keely nodded and pulled the seat belt over herself. "I'm going to give my husband a call and let him know we're coming over now. Maybe him or our nanny Hillary can make some breakfast?"

She hit the on star button as she pulled out of the parking lot. The phone started ringing. Mia and Parker sat next to Keely, excited and happy.

"Hello?" Hillary answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Keel." She called out to the car.

Hillary smiled. He arms were filled with Page. "How did you know to call when something's going wrong?"

Keely pushed back into her seat, tense and confused. "What's wrong?"

"She's wants you." Hillary said.

"Mama." Page cued herself in the background.

"Tell her I'll be home in twenty minutes." Keely looked over at Parker and Mia who were patently waiting. "Hey Hill, can you make pancakes?"

"Yeah, I can, how many?"

Keely looked at the kids. They held up fingers. "How bout ten?"

"Ten Keel, woah! Alright if that's what you want?"

"Is Phil there?" She asked.

"Yeah hold on." They sat in the car for a second before Phil picked up.

"Hey Keely. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You called my cell phone on the way to work."

Keely smiled. She loved how well Phil knew her. "Yeah well, I'm okay now. I just wanted to let you know _we're _on our way home."

Phil smiled. "Alright then, I can't wait to finally meet my son."

Parker smiled also. "And I can't wait to finally meet my dad."

**OMG! There was chapter eleven with twelve pages. OMG that's the shortest chapter I've ever had. I'm so sorry, but you'll deal. I love you all!**


	12. There Were Six or Seven in the Family?

**IfIdidntseethoseeyes- I had no idea who you were until I looked at your profile. LOL Love you too! Ha **

**AlyandAJPheelyfan- Ha. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the kids. Happy Holidays to you too!**

**Okaie- Glad you liked the chapter! I love your story too!**

**Maxthieriotluvr- I'm glad you liked the chapter. Parker is a pretty amazing character if I do say so myself. **

**Froggy2054- Thanks. I named Mia after a girl at my school. I'm glad you like where the story is going.**

**Everyone seemed to like Mia for some reason. She's not going anywhere anytime soon, so relax. Lol I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Parker's heart raced. He tried to relax as they pulled into the garage. Keely smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

Parker shook his head. "Why didn't he know about me?"

Keely gave him a blank expression.

"You wrote one of those parent letters to me like all of the parents did who were giving their kids up for adoption. It said something like, "don't ever be upset with your father, he's not here." Where was he?" Mia jumped out of the car.

"I want pancakes." Mia beamed.

Keely motioned for Parker to get out of the car. "I'll talk to you inside."

He groaned and followed Mia and Keely up the stairs from the garage. They filtered into a mud room/ washroom. "Your house is huge!" Mia exclaimed.

Keely smiled. "Thanks your welcome to come whenever you want to." Parker took a deep breath. He didn't want to come whenever he wanted to. He wanted to live in this house.

She pulled them into the kitchen where Hillary was flipping pancakes. She turned around and almost dropped the spatula she was holding. "Keel, who are they?" She asked in an awkward manner.

"Um, this is my son Parker and his adoptive sister Mia." She put a hand on each of their heads, but quickly removed it from Parkers.

"You're son? The one you were talking about yesterday?" She smiled giddily and held her hand out towards Parker. "I'm Hillary!"

He took her hand and shook it. He remained silent so Mia took Hillary's hand. "I'm Mia!" She smiled and noticed Page and Madison in the corner. "Aw, look at them." She stood in front of them with Keely leaving Parker alone with Hillary.

"So, you're Keely's son?" She asked silently.

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"And is Phil your father?" She asked questionably.

He nodded again and squinted his eyes. "Of course."

"Right…" She found it hard to completely turn her attention back towards the pancakes she was flipping. "So, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

Hillary stopped dividing out the pancakes onto plates. "Oh, woah, I finally understand."

Parker shrugged. "Yeah, that's pretty much the story of my life!"

Hillary handed him a plate of pancakes. "Are you hungry?"

He gladly took the plate from her hands. "Thanks."

Keely smiled and cleared off the table. "Here, come and sit down." Hillary handed Mia a plate also and put butter and syrup on the kitchen table.

"I'll go get Phil." Keely lifted Madison into her arms and brought her into the hallway towards the stairs. She walked slowly and took a long deep breath. This was all to surreal. She entered the bedroom just as Phil walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, he's here?" He walked closed to her and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing her on the forehead. They kept a good amount of space between them so not squish Maddie.

"He's eating some breakfast with his foster sister Mia." Keely informed him.

Phil let her rest her chin on his shoulder. "Mia, huh?"

"Yeah, they mentioned something about us helping them? I don't know. I didn't pry too much yet." He brought her back to look at him.

"Did you phone they're foster mother?" He asked sternly.

Keely's mouth dropped. "Oh shit," Phil covered Madison's ears. "Sorry, no I completely forgot."

Phil pulled his daughter out Keely's hands. "I'll go introduce myself and you call her." He pointed towards the phone and turned away.

"Wait," She stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her confused. "If he faints, put him on the couch."

Phil gave her a blank look and shrugged. "Alright?"

Keely sat down on the bed and reached into her pocket to find the phone number of Parker's house. She reached for the phone and dialed the number.

A frantic woman answered the phone on the fist ring. "Hello?"

"Um hello, is this Linda?" Keely asked.

"This is her, who is this." She asked strictly.

"Um this is Parker's mother Keely Teslow Diffy. I just called to make sure that you knew Parker and Mia were here?" The other line remained silent for a few seconds.

"How very responsible of you to call, but it doesn't make up for all of the irresponsible things you've done." She gave her a burst laugh.

"Excuse me?" Had she heard her correctly? "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you are an irresponsible person because you gave your son up for adoption!"

"Well excuse me; it's come to my attention that you treat your foster children like worthless crap." Keely stood and grasped the dresser.

"They wouldn't be foster children if their parents had kept them like responsible people." She fought. "I called Hinder, they're sending over someone to pick up Mia and Parker and bring them home."

"Parker and Mia are foster children. If I choice to adopt them right now Hinder would let them come to me because it's in their best interest!" Keely huffed and heard the other line beep. She ignored it and Linda kept going.

"You've known them for less that an hour. What makes you think they want to be with you?"

"I know that Parker does because he tells Mia that he wants to and Mia wants to find her family!" Keely argued.

"Mia has no family!" Linda laughed. "Her parents were mentally challenged and could keep her. They died a year after she was born in a plane crash."

"Then why is she looking for them?"

"Because she doesn't know they're gone!" Keely angrily hung up the phone. She fell back onto the bed sobbing. _"Not good, not good!" _She thought.

She grabbed a tissue from the bathroom and whipped her eyes. She looked at her self in the mirror and left the bedroom. She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Mia and Hillary talking away with Page and Madison. "Where are Phil and Parker?"

"They went into the office?" Hillary shrugged. "Anyway, Mia and I are just chatting about whatever, so feel free to go and talk with Phil and Phil."

Keely shrugged and lingered in front of the office door. She watched through the curtain at Parker showing Phil something on the computer. She smiled and knocked on the door before entering. "Hey guys."

She sat down in a chair and looked at the computer. "Look at this!" Parker exclaimed. He clicked the mouse and it brought him to a Pickford Newspaper article. He read out loud, "Parker (above) on Coach Marks Star Hokey team scores 13 of the 20 goals during tonight's championship game. He and the team are off to Florida to go to states."

Keely gasped. "I interviewed your team about a month ago!"

Parker shrugged. "I faked sick." He half smiled. "Okay, I was going to go, but I didn't feel like being interviewed and then Linda wouldn't let me go anyway. I just got back from Florida a week and a half ago."

"That's awesome! Did you win?" Phil asked.

Parker shook his head. "We lost by one. The score was 33 to 34!"

Phil frowned. "Aw man, one point."

"Not to interrupt, but Parker, are you really close with the people at Hinder?" Keely asked.

Parker gave her a confused look. "Um yeah, why?"

"Linda sent someone over to take you home."

Parker gasped. "No freaking way! What a bit, uh brat!" Parker stopped him self and Keely and Phil laughed. He blushed. "I'm going to go finish eating he scoffed and left the room.

Phil stood up to follow him Keely reached out her hand and grabbed his shoulder. "Phil, I need to talk to you."

Phil silently closed the door and took Keely in his arms. "I want to adopt Parker and Mia."

Phil blinked. "Don't they have a family?"

Keely shrugged. "Not really, they don't like them and Linda treats her foster children like crap."

"Is that what they told you?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes, but we don't have any reason not to believe them." She rubbed his arm. "Come on Phil, we have the room and it won't be too hard!"

"If you can convince them to want to, sure, it's a great idea." He kissed her forehead. "By the way, are you pregnant?"

Keely half laughed. "I don't know."

"Well you should figure that out as soon as possible." Phil touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. He could see pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's not important right now." Keely tried to walk away, but Phil held her tight. "Okay, Okay." She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Oh my, so um, do you want me to help tell her or something?"

Keely sighed. "I don't know what to do. For right now, let's just go back out there." Phil let her go and they both left the office. Keely was just about to go sit down at the table when the phone rang. She lifted it off the wall and painfully answered.

"Hello?"

"Keel, it's Via. I just called but I bet Hillary had your line tied up." Via bitched.

Keely shook her head. "Stop, okay, I was on the phone. Hillary was making breakfast!" She hung up the phone and winced. Everyone was staring at her including the babies. "Sorry, that was just nothing." She bit her lip and sat down at the table.

Hillary continued spoon feeding apple sauce and bits of pancakes to Page. "Via?"

Keely sighed. "Yeah." Parker and Mia looked down at their empty plates.

"Were should I put these?" Parker asked taking Mia's plate.

Keely reached out her hands. Parker gave her the places and silverware and put them in the dishwasher. She sat back down and looked at Parker and Mia. Phil stood up and looked down at Keely. "I have to go to work, but I'll be back later." He looked at Parker and Mia. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," They said in unison. Phil kissed Page and Madison on the head and then left feeling awkward and unsettled.

"What do you want to do?" Keely asked as the doorbell rang. "Okay never mind, I'll get that." She stood and walked towards the door, knowing who it was. Parker followed behind her unnoticeably.

Keely pulled open the door and a woman wearing a jean skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. "Hi, I'm Brittney Heifer," Parker smiled at the sound of her voice and popped out from behind Keely.

"Britt NAY!'" He screamed. He ran and crashed into her arms.

The woman smiled and pushed him away genteelly. "Parker my main man!" She slapped him five and laughed.

"Brittney please don't make me go back to her! Mia and I want to stay here right now!" He complained.

The woman sighed. "Parker I wish I could, but Linda is your legal guardian."

Parker stopped short. "No, come on Britt, I never ask for anything. Let me stay."

Brittney took a deep breath. She looked at Parker with sorrow and then at Keely. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Brittney took his and called for Mia. They were about to walk out on Keely when she put a hand on Brittney's shoulder.

"I want to adopt them." She said hushed.

Parker's mouth fell. "You do?"

Mia looked at Parker and then at Keely. "I think she was serious."

Brittney smiled. "I, uh, don't think that's possible."

"Yes it is, yes it is!" Parker shouted. "I look up all of this. I put myself in foster care and I can take my self out and because I'm twelve I have legal rights to pick my own adoptive family."

Brittney shook her head. "But it's not going to be easy. Linda and her husband are going to fight you." She said looking at Keely.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to win." She said smiling. Parker wrapped his arms around Keely's shoulders.

"If you can save me from her, then you'll never have to feel guilty about leaving me again!" Parker smiled.

**Please Read and Review. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have serious writers block and I need help and because I can't get any, I'm just swinging by. Good luck to me!**

**Meghan**


	13. The End

**Maxthieriotluvr- If you want, I'll start writing Brittney, Brittany. Look for the name change!**

**AlyandAJPheelyfan- Thanks for thinking about me. I hope you like this chapter. Happy 2007. **

**Be234therz- Ah, My favorite reader and coolest friend on Fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter and Happy 2007.**

**Okaie- Thanks for thinking of me. I hope you like this chapter!**

**IfIdidntseethoseeyes- Yay! I'm awesome. Well guess what? I can say that to! You are frigging amazing and awesome and lovely and a thousand other synonyms. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Holding My Own- I hope you like this chapter. Happy 2007! I love your sn by the way! **

**Okay word to all the readers, I wrote this chapter and had about thirteen pages. Then I deleted it because I really didn't like it at all. That's why it took so long to get out. I've also been working as a stage manager at my high school everyday after school and I baby-sit every Tuesday, I watch O.C. on Thursdays and I have Midterms all next week. It's the 15th right now and I can't wait to see what day you all read this.  Love my readers!**

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Keely hugged Madison in her lap. "Both of our babies are one!" Keely sobbed on Phil's shoulder.

Phil looked at the clock. "Exactly, It's Twelve thirty AM right now."

He placed Page carefully in her crib. The Sleeping baby didn't wake. Keely kissed Madison's forehead and did the same. She reached for Phil's hand. "Bed?"

Phil nodded and lifted Keely into his arms and threw her onto the bed. He kissed her hard and she pulled away smiling. "Our babies are one!" She said again.

Phil kissed her cheek. "I know." Keely traced her hand over his cheek. "What time are our families coming?"

Keely shrugged. "I think I said between twelve and one?" She shrugged. "The house is already clean, what do you care?"

Phil got off of her and rested his head on a pillow. She curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. "Do you think Linda will let Parker and Mia come over?"

Keely half laughed angrily. "Now that she knows were fighting for custody, I don't think so. She had it out for me before anything ever happened."

Phil stroked her hair. "How do you know that?"

"When I called to tell her that Parker and Mia were here, she sounded as if she already knew me. She was so opinionated. She told me that I was a bad person because I gave up Parker to an agency."

"You don't believe her, right?"

"Of course not!" She said fiercely. "Why compare myself to a woman who takes advantage of her foster children?"

"Good girl," Phil joked.

She groped him hard. "Don't "good girl" me." She bitched.

"Okay, I won't," he said a little arousaly. "I don't think we'll need a trial anyway."

Keely let go of him and looked at him hard. "What are you saying?" She gave him another infamous half smile.

"I'm saying that, Parker and Mia both put themselves under foster care and four years old. They have 100 control of where they want to go." Phil ran his had across Keely's waist.

Parker and Mia were having just as good of luck over at Hinder. They got to spend the night at the agency to avoid miss hap with Linda. Parker and Mia had both been asked a million questions by their advisors and peers. Parker figured out that he would have full control over the trial. He would actually pretty much run it.

"Wait a minute," He stopped the advisor short. It was ten AM the next day, Mia's birthday. "If I can choose who I want to live with and Mia's not going to leave me, then why do we have to have a case?"

Rebecca stared hard at him. "We don't really need to have one."

"Well then I don't want one!" He exclaimed. "When can I go live with my real parents?"

"It depends, when can they sign the papers and come in to answer a bunch of questions?"

Parker thought for a moment. "Not today, it's Page and Madison's birthday, they're my sisters." He beamed and sighed. "I'm not aloud to go to the party."

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "Why can't you go?"

"Because Linda wouldn't allow it." He bit his lip. "But if I _can_ get them to sign the papers today, can they answer the questions later?"

Becca looked at his gleaming face. "Anything for you kiddo." She handed him the phone.

Parker dialed the number that he knew by heart and Keely answered the phone after one ring. "Hello," a tired Keely answered the phone.

"It's Parker." He said a bit shy.

Keely perked up. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Um, I don't know if you were being serious yesterday when you said you wanted to adopt Mia and me, but if you can sign the papers today, we can start living with you."

Keely's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah, you just need to sign the papers, and then later you can answer the questions."

Keely grabbed Phil's hand and let him listen to the conversation. "It's really that easy?"

"Yeah, nothing to it really." There was an awkward silence and Keely realized that she never really answered Parker's question.

"Of course we want you and Mia in our family." She blurted. "If you want we can come out and sign the papers now, before the party."

Parker looked up at Rebecca. "When can they come and sign the papers?"

"Why don't you get your stuff together and we can take the van over to Linda's, get your stuff from there, and bring the papers to your parents?" She suggested.

"Did you hear that?" Parker asked into the phone.

"Yeah, that works for us. We're going to go get your rooms ready right now."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you later, bye." Parker hung up the phone.

Keely set the phone on the counter and wrapped her arms around Phil. "I'm so incredibly happy." She smiled and Phil kissed her head.

"We're do you want to put up their rooms?" Phil asked.

Keely shrugged. "We have three empty rooms on the second floor, so they can each have their own."

"Wizard?"

Keely nodded. "Yeah, but we can't make it look like we were expecting them. We have to do the basics, a bed, table, dresser, okay?"

"Done deal." Phil walked away and Keely happily continued feeding Madison and Page. "Parker, Mia, Page and Madison."

The babies giggled at her. "Momma happy!" Madison said, her mouth full. She threw her pudgy little fists in the air and smiled.

Keely kissed hers and Page's head. "Momma is very happy." She lifted both of them out of the high chairs and carried them up stairs to get them dressed. She peeked her head in on Phil who was still trying to pick out stuff for the two "guest" rooms.

Up stairs, all the way up stairs, Keely set Page and Madison on the floor. She took out their out fits for the party and quickly got them dressed in them. Keely looked at her watch and groaned. She placed Page and Maddie in their cribs and ran to the shower.

She let the warm water beat down on her face and she thought how fast everything was moving. Her life, her family.

She didn't want things to slow down. She liked everything the way it was.

For once in her entire life, she felt completely happy.

So what if her father was hounding her.

So what if her two friends were fighting over her.

Everything was just the way it needed to be.

And that's the way it was going to stay.

For now…

**What if I told you this was the end? I think you'd be angry, but this is as far as I'm willing to go with this story. It's a hard one to keep up and I hope you understand why I had to end it so quickly. Life is a crazy thing and I felt like I was messing around to much. Whatever. IF YOU LOVE ME STILL, I'm working on another Phil of the future story as we speak. I'm think a little bit of teenage romance or a teenage pregnancy. We'll see how it goes!**

**My new story:**

**Title: Following No One**

**Rating: M for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Keely's falling for Phil, and she knows it, but with no one to give her advice, how will she cope. What happens when there's no one to give you guidelines? **


End file.
